Fiery Love
by animechick725
Summary: Sequel to 'To Love a Rose'. Allies friend Mina has moved to Japan now to help them fight this new threat while Allie is away training the new spirit detective. At first it seems like she and Hiei don't get along but maybe there is something there other than sexual tension. What will happen between these two? YOU MUST READ TO LOVE A ROSE FIRST SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED! Hiei X OC
1. Chapter 1

Animechick: Well everyone you know what its time for!

Mina: A new story?

Animechick: Yes yours and Hieis story!

Hiei: I never agreed to letting you tell people our story!

Mina: I did

Hiei: Why!?

Mina: Because Allie and Kurama did it…

Kurama: Ahh peer pressure.

Allie: you were always a sucker for it.

Animechick: You're in the US go away!

Allie: You're mean.

Animechick: You'll be back eventually. **IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ANY OF THIS PLEASE READ BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT!** Anyway welcome the first chapter of 'Fiery Love'! I don't plan on really putting a description for Mina since I introduced her in 'To Love a Rose'. Also if you just found this story, you really should read 'To Love a Rose' first so you aren't confused on things and people and events that have already occurred. Most of this story will be done in Hiei or Minas POV unless I say otherwise. Since Mina is completely from America she does speak English but – well you'll find out. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my OCS! Also this chapter has a lot of events from 'To Love a Rose' so please go read that first before you are lost.

* * *

Chapter 1

Back Tracking

I was running far and far away from everything. I've been alone for as long as I can remember. I'm 3 year olds and I'm not a normal child by any means. My parents were human but I'm a demon. I almost burned the hospital down when I was born. Apparently every so often once every 500 years a demon baby is born into a human family. I looked human except for my blue hair. I had blueish/greenish eyes like my human mother but that was all that I had inherited from her. When I was angry I would transform into my full demon form which was when I was unstoppable. These markings almost similar to tattoos that look like flames cover my entire body and my eyes turn white. I'm a fire apparition. Needless to say my mother and father abandoned me. They wanted a normal little girl; they didn't want a demon as their child. They tried with me for a year but then they gave up and they left me on the side of the road. I was stronger than most humans so I easily survived and with spying on people and with stealing, I've managed to survive.

Now why was I running you may ask? I just killed someone.

Okay well I didn't kill someone but they were in the hospital now. I was playing on a playground and some kid told me I had stupid hair and they made fun of me for not having a family. I was normally shy around kids my age but this really upset me, so I burned him. I burned him too much however and he passed out. I was running toward the hospital that they were taking the kid. I looked through the window and I saw his parents crying over his body as he laid there in the hospital bed. The doctors came and took the parents out to talk to him. I jumped into the window and I held my hands over the kid's body. I had learned that I was able to heal wounds with blue fire. It made me exceedingly tired every time I used it however. I healed his burn wounds and he seemed like he was going to be okay. I jumped out the window and watched as he woke up screaming for his parents and they came in to see him.

"Mommy a blue haired angel saved me." I took that as his apology and left. I ran into the forest and hoped I would find a tree to sleep in, but with every move I made, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"You did good little one." I turned around the voice had scared me and I hid behind a tree and peaked at him. He was a tall man in old style clothing that I had never seen before. His hair was black and slicked back and he had almond color eyes. Behind him was a girl my age with black hair and amber eyes. I could tell she was a demon. But she also smelled human. The man was no doubt a human but I could sense a calm cooling energy radiating off of him. He was powerful.

"Allie, why don't you help me?" He said as he kneeled down to the girl behind him. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. She timidly walked over to me and I shook behind the tree.

"Please come out we don't want to hurt you. We saw you save that boys life that was so cool!"

"You really think so?" I came out from behind the tree and she shook her head up and down at me.

"It was! I'm Allie! This is my daddy Hashimoto! What's your name?" I was scared. I didn't know what to think. No one had ever shown me this kindness before.

"My name is Mina." I said whispering. The man Hashimoto kneeled down next to Allie and got on our eye level.

"Mina where is your family?" He asked me. I let the tears fall down my cheeks. I was three I couldn't help it.

"I don't have one; my parents abandoned me a long time ago."

"Well you can join ours until you find a new family! Right daddy?" I couldn't believe her words and I looked up at Hashimoto and he smiled at me.

"You are right Allie. She sure can. Come Mina. Let's show you to your new home."

"How did you find me? And why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well Mina, I'm what you call a spirit detective. My boss is named Lord Koenma. He asked me to come and find you to make sure you were alright."

"Koenma?" I never heard the name before or about spirit detectives but eventually I would know everything about them.

"Allie and I will explain it later. Let's go get you something to eat." He grabbed Allies hand and she held her hand out to me and she was smiling at me. I grabbed her hands and we walked.

"I really like your hair!" She said to me and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

*two years later*

I sat in the middle of the living room of Mr. Hashimotos temple. Allie sat next to me and she held my hand tightly.

"Don't worry Mina they are nice! You will love them!" Allie reassured me. Today I was going to be meeting my new family. They were a family of fire apparitions like me and they had been friends with Allies parents for years. I looked around the room. Allie and I sat on the big love seat and there was another couch in front of us. Above the fire place was a giant picture of Mr. Hashimoto and a woman with red eyes and long black hair with fox ears and a tail. This was Kanna, Allie's mother. Allie never met her but Mr. Hashimoto talked about her all the time. Allie looked a lot like her mother. But she was unable to bring out her demon fox heritage. This family was the Mills family. They weren't that strong but they had high connections in high places. They often worked and got information for the toddler about the demon trade that was always being made around rich people. They were unable to have a daughter and they had always wanted one. I was scared. What if they didn't like me? What if they saw me and they said never mind?

The door opened and I grabbed Allies hand. They walked in. They were both wearing business suits. The man who would be my father, Richard Mills, was wearing a black suit with a red tie and he had short brown hair and soft brown eyes to match. The woman to be my mother, Lisa Mills, was wearing a lavender suit. She had long brown hair and blueish greenish eyes like me. I could sense a small amount of energy coming from them. They had huge smiles on their faces. They walked up to me and Allie and kneeled down in front of us. I squeezed Allies hand tightly.

"Mina its okay. Hi Mr. Richard and Mrs. Lisa!" Allie said excitedly. She was always cheerful even around new people. I was always shy until I thought I could trust them.

"Hello Allie, don't you look cute today. Hi Mina." Lisa said to me.

"Hi." I mumbled. I was petrified but she just smiled at me.

"You look lovely today Mina. Whats that you're holding?" She asked me. It was a stuffed red dragon from Mulan. It was called Mushu. I always loved dragons from an early age.

"His name is Mushu."

"Well Mina Mushu looks really cool." Richard said to me. I couldn't help but smile at them. We talked for awhile and I noticed that they never stopped smiling. They had been nice to me the entire time. I always felt like I had something missing. I think I finally found it.

* * *

*3 years later*

Mom was taking me to Mr. Hashimotos temple to spend the night. Ever since I started living with my new family I haven't been happier. My parents owned this large company that did a lot of IT work for big companies like Apple and Microsoft. I basically went from rags to riches in the few years of my life. My mother loved that I was still humble. She told me once that she prayed I would stay like that. I was homeschooled with Allie since I didn't get along with other kids and I had a short temper. I didn't care though. Once High school rolls around however me and Allie will be going to a real high school but I will have my best friend by my side so I'm not worried. On the weekends, Allie and I trained with her dad and sometimes my mom would join in. Allie was to one day become a spirit detective, like her dad and while I personally didn't want to become a spirit detective; I did want to become stronger and fight alongside Allie. We were very capable fighters for our age. D class demons didn't dare mess with us. They often insulted Allie for being a hanyou but I never understood why. There was nothing wrong with her being a hanyou. She did seem more human than anything. I noticed over the years that her father was a pervert. He catcalled a lot of women all the time. Apparently Kanna, Allies mother, and her dad would get in fights because of him always looking down her shirt or up her skirt. I remember him showing us a home video that he had made while Kanna was pregnant with Allie. He looked up her skirt and she yelled at him but then he had kissed her and they would tell each other that they loved each other. And you could really tell they did. Kanna was one of the few demons that ran with the legendary bandit Youko Kurama. I practically knew everything about him since Allie talked about him nonstop. He was her idol and of course there's that fact they he and her mom were best friends. She didn't believe he was dead. She believed that he was still alive somewhere.

I sat there looking at Allie's manga book. It was in Japanese so I couldn't read it at all. She walked back into her room after bringing some extra pillows.

"Hey can you teach me Japanese?" My question caught her off guard and she stared at me for a moment.

"Um sure but why?"

"I don't know. It seems like a cool language and it may come in handy one day."

"Sure do you think you can help me go over my lines?"

"You already have them down already."

"I know but still. I wish I had a bigger part."

"You would if you would just sing." I've always been shy meeting people and Allies been great with meeting new people. I loved singing just as much as Allie did and I loved performing. Allie however was nervous. She wouldn't sing in front of anyone except her dad, me and my mom. She was too shy. I blame this kid in the one show we did who said she couldn't sing. Ever since then she's been too nervous to sing in front of anyone else or on stage. Even at this young age she has always been a soprano and I was an alto. Her dad explained her voice being the Disney princess type and mine was the Broadway type. Allie was Kristin Chenoweth while I was Idina Menzel. We harmonized very well when we sang together but she would never sing outside of her home.

"So my dad has to go to Japan again."

"Why?"

"That baby wants my dad to talk to the new spirit detective about keeping his cool. He killed some innocent demons."

"Wasn't this the guy who said you were an abomination?"

"Yeah, I hate that Shinobu guy."

* * *

*6 years later*

I was running as fast as I could. Allie called me screaming her head off. Our friend Jin took the phone from her and told me what happened.

Her father was murdered.

The temple was in view now and I picked up my pace. I got my spare key out and opened the door and ran straight through to Allies room. Mr. Hashimoto was in Japan tracking down Shinobu. He had apparently went insane and slaughtered many humans so he was going to apprehend him.

I opened her door and she was still shaking as she held her pillow against her chest. The pillow was soaked from her tears. I ran over to her and she cried into my shoulder. Allie has always been a cheerful person. I have never even seen the girl cry. Even now she wasn't she had been but now all her tears had dried up.

"What happened?"

"Shinobu Sensui killed my dad."

"How your dad was stronger than him."

"Koenma said something snapped. He didn't even sound like the same Shinobu. His voice was different and he wasn't acting like himself and Itsuki was nowhere to be found. His power seemed to implode over night and he was instantly stronger." She was still shaking. I've never seen her so distraught.

"That bastard!" I threw something I don't even know what, but I was so angry. He was like a dad to me too. He was first person to ever shown me kindness and taught me how to trust people.

"I'm going to get stronger Mina. And then I will kill Shinobu Sensui myself." Something happened to Allie. I had never seen her so angry. Her eyes turned blood red like how her mothers were. Losing her father changed me and Allie. We would never be the same.

* * *

*Present time after the first fight with Nakamura Clan*

I was sore and weak as all hell. I sat there in my house next to my bed. Allie was still passed out. She attempted the Kekkai technique. She succeeded…sort of. Koenma was on his way with Botan and some ice apparition named Yukina. Apparently she has some healing powers and it was what Allie needed. We both exhausted all of our energy. I heard a little knock and Koenma in his prince form and Botan and a beautiful girl with blue hair and red eyes walked in. She was quiet and she walked over to heal Allies wounds quickly with Botan. I could only watch. I was so worried for Allie. She never finished learning how to do the technique and I was worried about the toll it would take on her body. Botan and Yukina finished quickly and left. I assumed she didn't speak English but she did wave to me. She seemed sweet. I couldn't tell if she was shy like me or if that was just how she was. Allie groaned and she slowly opened her eyes.  
"What the hell happened to me?"

"You used the Kekkai technique you idiot. How are you feeling?" I said to her and she slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"Like shit. I feel like I'm growing weaker and weaker."

"That's because you are Allie. The Kekkai barrier wasn't put up properly. So until it comes down its going to zap your energy little by little." Koenma said and Allie groaned in frustration.

"Shit what are we going to do?" She said shaking her head.

"I have a proposal. Things here have been quiet lately. My spirit detective and his friends in Japan are very capable fighters. They are the ones that won the dark tournament."

"Wasn't that the one Jin and Touya were in?" I asked Allie and she nodded. She hadn't really brought up Jin since they broke up. I was secretly happy that they broke up. She didn't seem fully happy with him. They seemed more like friends who made out a lot.

"By our calculations the Kekkai barrier will be down in 6 months. That will give you plenty of time to train them."

"Train them? The hell Koenma?"

"Listen to me Allie, they are very strong but they aren't on yours and Mina's level yet. They need to be trained and six months is more than enough time. Once they are all trained and the barrier comes down you will be all be able to defeat them together. One of them actually fought them many years ago. "

"They told me once they break out of the barrier they were coming after us and Youko Kurama. But you swore to me he was dead so how the hell?"

"I don't know. I'm going to call them to my office so you can meet them. Mina while Allie is training them in Japan, I need you to hold down the fort here."

"Okay." I didn't want to. I wanted to go and help Allie. I didn't want to be without my best friend. Ever since her father had died she has been having moments where she cries uncontrollably and she is depressed. She usually calls me because she doesn't want people to see her cry but most of time I head over. This would be difficult if she lived in Japan because of the time change. I was worried about her well being. Six months without my best friend was going to suck.

Atleast it was supposed to be 6 months.

Allie called me pretty often. Almost once a day, which sucked because my sleep schedule was thrown off from her calling me in the middle of the night but I got over it. I was able to talk to my best friend and that's all that I really cared about. She told me all about the people in Japan. Yusuke Urameshi, he was similar to her dad she said with his mannerisms and they way he spoke. He was a punk but he was funny. Kuwabara was another punk and a spiritually aware human who fought with Yusuke all the time but you could tell they were brothers. Hiei, who was a bit a mystery to her but she said he would be my type.

"How is this Hiei guy my type?"

"Because for one, he's short." Okay yeah I am short but oh well. My birth mother was too so whatever.

"He's an ass like you too."

"And you're a dick Allie. Now what about the last one? You were freaking out in your text message."

"Dude the last one is YOUKO FUCKING KURAMA!"

"Holy shit really? I thought he was dead?"

"No when King Yamas hunters tried to kill him he escaped into the living world and he put his soul in a fetus that didn't have one yet. He was going to go back to demon world once he was strong again but he decided against it."

"Why?"  
"His human mother. I've met her she is really nice. Also I'm kind of staying in his guest bedroom and sharing a bathroom with him."

"Dear lord that poor boy. He's got a fan girl living with him."

"Shut up dude."

I wondered what his human form looked like. I can't imagine that he still had his silver hair and fox ears. Watch him have red hair. Allie is a sucker for red heads. She sent me a picture of her with Kurama and his mother and his mother's boyfriend. Yep red head. She is so going to fall for him; he's pretty for a guy. I liked the more masculine type. I always liked guys with punk hair who have an attitude. I've never dated of course or even kissed anyone. I'm too shy.

All the time when Allie called me it was about their training and then Jin appearing back in her life and how Kurama was jealous because of it, Her freaking out about the kiss, and the cultural festival. She seemed to talk about everything that involved Kurama. From what she told me I had a feeling he really cared for her and I knew she liked him. To what extent I wasn't so sure. Until her spirit beast hatched.

"Mina...I love him." I couldn't believe my ears. When she told me she loved Jin she seemed happy but right now she was upset.

"Why do you sound so sad about it?"

"I realized it when I hurt him and he left to go to another girl's house. He makes me feel things I have never felt before. This is so different than it was with Jin. Every time he looks at me and he smiles at me my heart like literally skips an actual beat. It's not something that's just in books, its fucking real."

"You still shouldn't be sad about it. You found someone you love."

"But Mina he doesn't love me back and I have to leave when this whole mess is over. I might never even see him again."

"You don't know that he doesn't love you. It sounds like to me he does. He's so protective of you and he worries about you, he is jealous around Jin there is no way he doesn't love you."

"I doubt that dude. I wish I never realized it."

"You can't say that dude. You know you don't mean it. And with leaving there, I have an idea that I ran with Koenma."

"What?" She sniffled.

"How about I spend the next few months finding a new spirit detective for the US, you can come back and train him and you and me can move to Tokyo permanently."

"Both of us?"

"Yeah Koenma said it would be a good idea since you can keep Yusuke in line and my parents think it's a great idea for me to get out there. They are gonna get us an apartment."

"I guess so. I really don't want to leave them. You'll love them all Mina especially Hiei."

"You keep saying that but I don't know why I haven't even met the guy. I don't even know what he looks like."

"Trust me dude, you will like him. I think I'll head to bed now it's 3 am here." After I told her about my idea with Koenma she seemed to calm down. I suppose the fact that she wasn't going to say goodbye to Kurama made her day. Well night I guess since it was nighttime there when she called me. Tomorrow I was supposed to go out on the family yacht and check on the island that we trapped the Nakamura clan on. I headed out there with one of our butlers. The island was giving off an ominous energy and many demons were trying to break the barrier and some of the lower level ones broke through. I called Koenma immediately and he told me he would tell Allie and the others right away. I let out the anchor on the yacht and waited for him to call back I saw them all on the screen for the briefcase communicator and he opened a portal for me to enter there. I walked through it and I ran to Allie and we hugged each other. I missed my best friend so much I almost had a tear fall down my cheek. I looked around me. I saw Kurama standing behind Allie, a guy with slick back black hair and brown eyes, a tall guy with orange hair. And another guy was standing in the corner. He had spiky black hair that had a blue tint to it and it had some white tips going through it. He had deep red eyes. He was the shortest guy out of all of them and his eyes met mine. He stared at me for a moment. I had to look away. I needed to focus on the situation at hand not gawk at a very cute guy.

Oh Lord what if that was Hiei?

It probably was Hiei. Koenma said something about me helping them fight but I was barely listening. He looked so mysterious and handsome, I couldn't help but stare at him and I don't normally do this.

"HN! Wake me up when it's time." He said as he went off somewhere. He seemed to have a bit of an attitude. Dear God watch this be Hiei.

"You gonna introduce us Takahashi?"

"Oh Shit, guys this is Mina. She is a fire apparition and my best friend. She is great fighter and healer. Mina this is Yusuke, he is the spirit detective here in Japan. This is Kuwabara, he is very spiritually aware. The jerk who walked outside with saying anything was Hiei." Dammit! Why do I always find jerks hot? He can't be completely a jerk can he? She pointed to the guy with long red hair and green eyes.

"This is Kurama-"I cut her off because I was so excited to meet the guy my best friend fell in love with. Also I kind of wanted to embarrass her because it is funny as hell.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! ITS SO NICE TO MEET YOU!" He smiled as I shook his hand. I could feel Allie giving me the evil eye.

"I've heard a great amount about you too Mina, It's nice to meet you." Good she better mention me to him. If he hurts her, I'm going to burn this mofo. That's the thing about me and Allie. We have always been super protective of each other.

"You don't talk about us Takahashi?" Why was Yusuke using her last name to refer to her? Is that a thing? I don't want to be referred to as Mills. I love my last name and my family don't get me wrong but I love my first name. It's unique. Allie was blushing and getting flustered.

"Well-"I cut her off this was a great opportunity.

"Not as much as she tal-"She covered my mouth to keep me from saying anything else. I hated when she would do this and she knew I did. I reached up and grabbed her hand and burned it. She growled at me as she took her hand away to blow on it. I know she hates that too but that's what she gets for covering my mouth. I rarely talk to new people; you'd think she would want me to talk. Besides I feel like Kurama is the type who likes to tease people. There is no doubt in my mind now that he loves her now that I see them in front of me. He hasn't stopped staring at her since. I mean neither has Jin but there was something in Kuramas eyes when he looked at Allie. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I just hoped that one of them would grow the balls soon and tell the other their feelings. Watch it be Kurama first. He seems like he makes his decisions without any regrets. We went outside to the porch at the temple completely alone. I had a feeling she wanted to talk which was great because I really needed to talk to her too.

"This is definitely a rag tag team of dorks you got here." I said to her and she nodded.

"Dude I told you."

I had to tell her.

"He hasn't stopped staring at you since I got here."

She rolled her eyes and she blushed. It was so cute to see her flustered. That's how you knew she loved Kurama. Jin never made her nervous or flustered like this.

"You're imagining things." I heard her mumble. She always did this when she was nervous. Or whenever she would talk about Kurama. She was in so deep it was so cute.

"Allie he loves you, there is no way he doesn't. And it's obvious you love him considering you told me that your spirit beast hasn't left his side." She turned even more red. I heard a mew and me and Allie looked over and Mew jumped into Kuramas arms. She blushed even more red and she looked away as Kurama smiled at her spirit beast and petted behind her ear. Can I just say how jealous I am that she has a spirit beast? They are so cute! I really want one. Maybe I can talk Koenma into giving me one if I threaten to burn him?

God I am such a pyromaniac. We talked for a little about her nightmares she had been having about the Nakamura clan and how Kurama had seen her actually cry and comfort her! I'm sorry but if that's not love I don't know what is. I was glad that he was there for her when I couldn't be. I was worried about her being here. I still couldn't believe they were living together. Dude the sexual tension between them must be insane. She did say she opened the door to the bathroom when he was naked. Well half. I wondered what Hiei looked like without a shirt on? Whats with me? I technically haven't even met the guy yet. There was something about Hiei though. I knew he was a fire apparition but he wasn't a full one.

"So whats with that Hiei guy, He isn't full fire apparition is he?"

"No his mother was an ice maiden."

"But they only give birth to girls and they only reproduce asexually."

"Yeah, but Hiei was still born from one; his mother must've been with a fire apparition at some point." This was confusing.

"Does he have ice powers?"

"He should we've been trying to bring him them out for months but it's not working." I nodded and then I looked over at him. He was asleep in a tree not too far from us. He still had a furrow in his brow as he slept on the tree. I could feel his energy. There was a fire, which is what comes from most fire apparitions but there was also a dark energy that seemed to coil around his arm. There was another twisted energy around his head. It felt like it was taunting me and it was a knowing power it was hard to describe. I was worried about this fight. They seemed like strong fighters and I trusted Allies opinion on them but I was still worried. I couldn't show it though. Allie was worried as it is and I wanted to help keep her calm.

"Come on I want to go meet the guys." Okay technically I already met them but I wanted to know a little about them since I was going to be moving here.

"You're excited to meet new people?"She's such an ass.

"yeah! What's so wrong with that?"

"Mina you're always super shy." Okay that was true but whatever. I felt like I knew Kurama well enough considering how much she talked about the guy. We talked for a little bit more and then she walked outside with Jin. I hoped he would give up on her. She didn't care for him in that way. I saw him look dejected and he left her side.

Time to play match maker.

I walked up to Kurama.

"Hey Kurama, can you go check on Allie? She seems upset. I would but I need to find the restroom."

He looked over at her and I could see the worry in his eyes. There was no way he didn't love her.

"yes sure." There was practically a spring in his step as he ran out to her. He so loved her. No doubt in my mind. I walked outside away from them and everyone else. I came upon Hiei and he turned around and his gaze met mine. He had a sword out and he was swinging at a dummy with it.

"Want to spar?" I asked him and I took out my katana out of its sheath that was on my back. He nodded and he took out his sword as he threw the other one onto the ground. He charged towards me. He was faster than I expected. I hadn't expected him to be that fast but I was still able to block him. He was a very good swordsman even better than my dad who while he wasn't all that strong he was a great fencer and he knew what he was doing with a sword. He was almost too quick for me and I looked into his red eyes for a moment. They pulled me in like a warm fire and his scent was like a camp fire or a bonfire almost and it seemed to surround me along with his unusual dark energy. He surprised me and he got my sword out of my hands and he put his blade to my neck. Damn. He started circling me and watching me intently. I wondered what was going on in that spiky head of his. He stopped in front of me and he smirked before jumping back into his tree that he was in. What the hell?

"What the hell was that Hiei?"

"You and the hanyou are the same. You both hold back."

I growled I didn't like that. He used a very demeaning tone with me.

"Well trust me Hiei next time I fight you I won't fight back."

"whatever woman." This pissed me off. I jumped up to the branch he was in and he opened his eyes to look at me. He looked annoyed but I didn't care.

"The name is Mina, Hiei. Not woman."

He stared at me and I felt his eyes continue to stare at the back of my head as I walked over to ask Touya if he wanted to train.

* * *

*After the second fight with the Nakamura clan*

I sat in Allie's room at Kuramas house. She had used almost all of her energy I was surprised there was even any left. When she passed out after to running to Kurama he had wasted no time running her through the portal and bringing her home. Since I was still weak from working on her wounds during the fight, Genkai, Botan and the ice apparition Yukina tried their hand at healing her. Kurama hasn't left her side. I have left and when I came back at one point he was running his hand down her face with this loving look in his eyes. I changed her clothes and I just put her in her bra and shorts since she was sweating. She could never sleep comfortable if she was hot. She expended all her energy and she needed to relax. It was taking its toll on Mew as well as she slept at Allie's side. Koenma showed up at one point and he had called us all into Kuramas living room. We were all in there except for Allie and Kurama cause he refused to leave her side. She was so lucky she had someone to love her like that.

"Mina I need you to go on a mission for me." Koenma asked me quickly.

"Why whats wrong?"

"There are many straggler demons on the island that the Nakamura clan was on and they need to be taken care of. Allie is too weak and Kurama refuses to leave her side." How cute is that I mean seriously? When I get back from this mission I'm going to have a talk with him. He better not hurt her.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara will be tracking down the ones in the city who have already left the island. Hiei will go with you to take care of the ones on the island." So I'm going on a mission with a guy who is kind of a dick and I'm highly attracted to him. Great…

'What do I get in return?" Since I wasn't an actual spirit detective, I didn't like doing jobs for free unless I had Allie with me, then it was different because it was about defending my best friend. Koenma let out a deep sigh.

"I'll give you a spirit beast egg."

"SOLD! Let's go Hiei."

"Why do I need to go with this woman?"

"I told you already my name isn't woman Hiei, its Mina." He walked closer to me and he got in my face. I had to look up at him since he was slightly taller than me.

"Listen woman, I don't care what your name is. I'm not doing any more jobs for this toddler and I sure as hell am not babysitting you." This pissed me off like no one's business. I surprised him by grabbing his wrist and flipping him so he fell onto the ground on his back. He looked pissed but I didn't care. I looked down at him.

"Now you listen. I can easily protect myself so you don't need to babysit me and from Allie told me, unless you want time off of your sentence you have no choice but to follow Koenmas orders. So get up and stop being a dick to me Hiei." He had a scowl on his face but he didn't say a word as he stood to his feet. He looked kind of cute angry like that. Koenma shook his head as he opened a portal and we were on my parent's boat. I turned on the engine and drove closer to the island. I grabbed myself a bottle of water and I threw one to Hiei. He caught it and he gulped down the water quickly and threw the bottle down on the floor of the boat in an angry manner. I let out a sigh. This was going to be one hell of a mission.

* * *

Animechick: Well there is chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it so far! Backtracking part two will be the next chapter since we have to get to the end of 'To Love A Rose' so I can really start working on some fun stuff! So now that you guys have seen more of Mina and you found out about her what do you think? Let me know! Please review and tell me what you think! Anyway until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Animechick: Well time for chapter two!

Mina: I'm so excited!

Hiei: I'm not this is our business why should anyone else know?

Mina: Because people want to see you fall in love

Animechick: hell yeah! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my OCS!

* * *

Chapter 2

Backtracking Part Two

We got to the island pretty quickly. Many flying demons tried to fly at us but Hiei quickly took care of them. Allie was right about him being quick to the kill. I wondered if I was seeing everything about this guy. He was pretty funny when we were making fun of Allie when Kurama was fighting that Fujimoto guy but he still seemed to have a bad attitude. Maybe since he was two different types of demon he had two personalities or he was bipolar. I don't know and I couldn't worry about it at the moment. I wanted to take care of this quickly and get back. He jumped off the boat before I even docked it and he was killing demons left and right while I tied the boat to the dock. I didn't hurry up he was going to show me up.

Not about to let that shit happen.

I took out my own sword and started slashing at demons. They were all pretty weak and they didn't put up much of a fight.

"Hurry up woman, I'm not picking up after your slacking." Oh that was it.

I moved even faster and flames covered my entire sword as I slashed at more and more demons. I was killing demons before Hiei even got a chance to lift his sword up.

"Am I still slacking Hiei?" I yelled at him and he just smirked at me and he picked up his pace and he was right next to me as we slashed at demons. We were back to back now protecting the other while demons tried to hit us. We did that for I don't know how long but I was getting exhausted. Some demons were running away from us and the ones that didn't run away killed the ones that did before they came after us again. This was becoming very tedious, the AI in Grand Theft Auto Five Online put up more of a fight then this.

Then we saw him.

He was a giant demon, he was easily 10 feet tall and me and Hiei being as short as we were…he basically towered over us.

"Look at these two shrimps…you don't even come up to my knee caps. Can you fight someone bigger than you?" He asked us. His voice was deep. He looked like a giant black pig and he smelled horrid.

"Fought Bigger." We said at the same time. We looked at each other for a moment, he was shocked as well. I smirked and he did the same and he nodded back at me. I jumped up and went behind the demon and his eyes followed mine. Hiei caught off his one arm and while he was screaming in pain I cut off the other and then we both jumped up and our swords went through his head. He fell to the ground and we jumped off. There didn't seem to be any demons left. We went to retrieve his sword.

"I got more in the boat if you want to leave it." I said to him and he shrugged and he put his hands in the pocket of his cloak. I saw the bandages on his arm.

"I can heal that for you if you want." I said to him.

"HN! It's not something that can be healed." Um ok.

"You don't need to be a dick." I smelled blood as we walked back to the boat. It was still stronger even as we walked away from the dead demon bodies and then I noticed. He had gotten hurt. I saw the blood dripping from his arm.

"Take the cloak off." I demanded and his face turned a little crimson. It was kind of cute.

"No."

"Don't flatter yourself Hiei. You're bleeding let me heal you."

"No it will heal."

"Okay, I just didn't think you wanted everyone else to know that you got hurt by some low class." That seemed to get him as he grunted and he took off his cloak. He was still wearing a shirt underneath but there was a deep gash in his bicep. I put my hands over it and I let my blue healing fire heal his wounds. The bleeding stopped and the soon the fire started to work on closing the wound. He watched me in amazement and he covered his nose. Whenever I healed someone the skin smelled like it was getting burned, I guess I was used to it since it didn't seem to faze me anymore. He put his cloak back on without so much as a thank you. Prick.

I didn't start the boat as I stared at him as he laid down in the back on one of the bencHe kicked his feet up like he was right at one and he had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know you could say thank you Hiei." No response. UGH! Why does such a hot guy have to be such a dick? I started the engine. I needed to return the boat to my parents dock and then me and Hiei could go through the portal. The boat ride was short like an hour at most. I docked the boat and we went through the portal. It closed up once we were back. Hiei walked over to Kuramas front door and opened it.

"Thank you Woman." I heard him say just before he slammed the door. Maybe he wasn't as big of a dick as I thought. No wait he still called me woman. Dammit. I went upstairs to Allies room. Yukina was in there with Kurama and she was still helping heal Allies wounds, which was all that surprising. I sat next to them and I watched Allie. She was sleeping soundly with Mew next to her. I stared at Yukina's profile for a moment. She looked similar to someone but I couldn't pin point who. It was bothering me. I had seen those cheekbones before and those red eyes but where? She left and she informed us most of her wounds had healed. Kurama reached over to move the hair out of her face. He loved her; I could see it in his eyes.

"You better take care of my girl Kurama." I walked over to the picture on the nightstand. I could feel his gaze on me. It was me and Allie when we started high school in our uniforms. I informed him about her staying here and he looked shocked. He couldn't believe it and he looked undeniably happy. He definitely loved her. I left the room and went back downstairs. I hoped she would wake up soon and I wanted them to have a moment. Hopefully one of them would bite the bullet and tell the other their feelings. Everyone was downstairs and I sat with them it wasn't long that I heard Allie screaming about something and Kurama came downstairs laughing. He told us about the cultural festival was tonight and she was getting ready. I pulled him into the kitchen to talk to him.

"Please tell me you told her how you feel?" I didn't really know what he felt for her but I had an idea.

"You seem to be very intuitive. I have not said anything to her however." I let out an annoyed sigh.

"You both are so thickheaded; you are perfect for each other." He smiled at that.

"Kurama I think she loves you. Everyone thinks that to and everyone can see that you love her too."

"Indeed I do."

"Well dammit grow some balls and tell her." He looked surprised that I had said that.

"Sorry it felt like something her dad would say so I said it."

"It sounds like something Yusuke would say." I didn't really know that much about Yusuke so I couldn't agree or disagree with this so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Did you know her father well?"

"I did, he was a pervert but he was a great and strong man and he was kind of an ass sometimes too, kind of like how Allie can be. It must run in the family." He smirked at that. I went over to talk to Yusuke for a few moments and then I went upstairs to help her get ready. She was putting on some make up when I went up there. Her hair was still a mess so I grabbed her straightener and started to straighten her hair.

"You are a life saver and an ass at the same time." I was offended.

"How?"

"For one you dressed me without putting a shirt on me! KURAMA SAW IT!" hehe I'm such a bitch.

"So? You guys are so going to get together after that kiss you have to do on stage." She blushed bright red through her makeup.

"Shit I forgot about that…" She whispered. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Yes and I am so excited for you. There is no doubt in my mind that he loves you." Okay so he did basically tell me that he loves her, but I didn't want to be the one to tell her. He needs to. They need to tell each other how they feel.

"Mina I am so nervous."

"Don't be dude, you will do fine."

"I don't know whats more nerve racking. The fact that I have to kiss him on stage in front of everyone or the fact we have to in front of every single person we know or that I have to sing and dance in front of that many people."

"You'll be fine trust me." I finished her hair and then I took the makeup brushes to do her makeup. She didn't fight me on it, when she was stressed out like this she would let me do her makeup so she could vent to me.

"So I went on a mission with Hiei, while you were asleep." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't even think like that nothing happened. He is a good fighter but he is a dick."

"But let me guess you still find him attractive." She knew me too well.

"Well yeah but nothings gonna happen. I'm not fully attracted to him. I'm only attracted to his looks, his personality and attitude sucks so far."

"Who knows maybe you can change him?" She had this insane idea ever since she met Hiei that me and him would be perfect for each other but ever since I met him I haven't exactly pictured myself doing anything with him except cussing him out for being a dick. I helped her finished getting ready and we went back downstairs. Kuramas jaw almost dropped when he saw her. They were so cute together I couldn't stand it. I wish I could have that. I needed to not be as shy as I was. We got there and we sat in the middle of the auditorium. For some reason I couldn't get Hiei out of my head. I wanted to know why he was such a jerk except for that one moment when he thanked me. I never expected that. They opened the curtain and Allie and Kurama came out on stage. I took out my phone and recorded it. I wanted to see this. Also I was so going to tease her. I had seen this movie several times with Allie since it was her favorite and she was playing the role perfectly. Kurama had it easy all he had to do was follow her and listen and look like he loved her. He didn't have to do much. She was a little shaky at first but Kurama seemed to help her calm down and she came out of her shell and she sang with feeling. It was nearing the end of the song now and Kurama dipped her and they were slow dancing. The kiss was soon I was so excited!

"Allie I love you."

OH MY GOD!HE SAID IT! HE TOLD HER HE LOVED HER! Botan and I were jumping up and down were so excited. Allie literally jumped up and kissed him and everyone started cheering.

"Bout damn time!" I heard Yusuke say and I couldn't agree more. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS TO HAPPEN? A long ass time. Probably since she met the guy.

"I love you too." We heard her say into her microphone before the curtain closed. I know for a fact this wasn't planned. They finally really did confess their feelings to each other. I can only imagine how embarrassed Allie is going to be when she realizes that all of us and their entire school heard them. I tried to get backstage so I could talk to them but the schools administrators wouldn't let me. So me and Botan and the others went outside to the back entrance. Guess what we find there?

Kurama and Allie making out. I looked at Yusuke and he nodded at me. I was going to like this guy.

"WOOHOO! GO ALLIE AND KURAMA!" We screamed, well he screamed Takahashi instead of Allie but whatever. Kurama just laughed and Allie hid her face in her hands blushing. I pulled her to the side and since Yusuke and Kurama were talking they didn't mind.

"I fucking told you." Her face was blood red but she kept smiling.

"I know you did. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find out it's a dream." I grabbed her arm and burned her a little.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"To prove a point. It's not a dream, and to see if that smile would leave your face although you are still red." She got quiet at that.

"You could have just pinched me like a normal person."

"You hate being pinched."

"Yeah but I hate being burned more."

"SHUICHI! ALLIE!" we turned around and Kuramas mother was there. Kurama grabbed Allies hand and they walked over to her. The goofy smile was back on her face and I couldn't see the rest of her face but her ears were blood red so I'm assuming the rest of her face is as well. Allie texted me later about how his mother reminded her of the condoms and I couldn't help but almost die laughing as I waited for my plane. I really didn't want to go back this soon but I had no damn choice. I had to pack so I decided I would just pack up quickly.

As I sat in the plane for some reason all I could picture was Hieis face. It was unusual to me. Why was I picturing him like this? I needed to talk to my mother about this when I get back. Maybe she knew what was up. I got home pretty late and one of the maids let me in and I went straight into my room and I went to sleep.

* * *

I swear I was barely in Japan long on another mission for Koenma and me and Hiei were already fighting.

"You're a jerk!" I yelled at him and he turned around to face me.

"And you are a nuisance woman! I don't need your help so go back to where you came from!" He yelled back at me. He was really starting to piss me off.

"Fuck you Hiei!"

"Fuck you woman!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"I DON'T CARE WOMAN!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!" He got in my face as we yelled back and forth at each other. He was getting into my face as he yelled at me. We were less than a foot away from each other. I was looking up at him since he was slightly taller than me but not by much. How could one guy piss me off so much?

"Why are you such a dick? Let someone help y-"I couldn't finish my sentence and my mind had went blank.

Hiei kissed me.

It was short and there was nothing to it. No emotion and no anything. Our lips had only met for a moment before he quickly pulled away from me. I couldn't help but stare at him. I was shocked. This was my first kiss and it was with Hiei of all people. But what shocked me the most was that it left me wanting more.

"What the hell?"

"Finally got you to shut up." I heard him mutter. I was embarrassed now and even more pissed off. He just took my first kiss from me so he could shut me up!? He turned around to walk away from me and I grabbed him by his shoulder and I pulled. I pulled him to hard however and he fell and landed on his back at my feet. I didn't care though he looked up at me.

"How dare you do that!?"

"Do what?"

"How dare you kiss me!? That was my first kiss and you just took it away from me! I wanted that to be with someone who cared about me!" He stood up and he brushed himself off and he looked at me. I knew I looked angry but I was still kind of upset with it. My first kiss was short and unloving and with Hiei.

"It was just physical contact that lasted only a second woman; I don't see why you are so upset about it."

"Because Hiei it's something important to me. It's important to every girl. We only want to be kissed by someone that we love or someone who holds the potential to earn our love." I said as I stepped closer to him.

"Hn. Love is a stupid emotion. There are plenty more things that are better than that." His voice was deep and he put his arm around my waist so quickly I barely had time to think as his lips crashed down onto mine again. This time was different. This was longer and there was a fiery passion to it as he kissed me. I started hitting at his chest. I didn't want this. Did I? He held me tighter and I lost the urge to fight him on it. Why was he kissing me like this? Why was he kissing me at all? I was so confused. He pushed me against the wall as he kept kissing me.

What was shocking to me more than anything else?

I wanted this. I wanted this more than I had ever wanted anything in my entire life.

*BRING BRING*

* * *

I opened my eyes. I saw the blue ceiling above me. I sat up. It was a dream…all that with Hiei was a dream. Why did I dream that? My lips still felt sensitive like it was real. It felt more real than anything else that I had ever felt before. I looked over at the infernal device that woke me up. What the hell was I doing? I looked around I was in the living room. Oh right I was taking a nap, because I hadn't gotten much sleep since Allie called me in the middle of the night to talk about her being in heat and how she was freaking out. I knew she wanted to jump Kuramas bones but damn now she really did. Being in heat must suck. I never been in heat or anything but Allie told me about how the sexual frustration she was feeling was slowly getting to her.

Hiei popped into my head.

Ugg! What was happening to me? Hiei is such a dick and yeah I may be physically attracted to him but why? I have been physically attracted to guys before but the attraction would end once I saw the real them and Hiei has been a dick to me from the start but even still he was in my fucking head. I was sexually frustrated by him. Allie was sexually frustrated because she didn't know how to do any of it and she was too embarrassed to ask Kurama to be her mate. I was sexually frustrated because I was attracted to guy who was an asshole.

Life sucks. Puberty sucks.

Actually no demon puberty sucks.

What woke me up anyway? Oh the communicator did.

I got a call from Koenma. Yusuke had been kidnapped and he wanted me to help the others save him. I just entered into the portal and I was in Japan again. I could sense some demons immediately. Well actually only one in particular.

Hiei.

I swear this guy was becoming a nuisance. I already couldn't get the prick out of my head and well the dream was still very fresh in my mind. I saw him run past me toward a giant blast of spirit energy. What the hell? I ran after him and toward it. I heard a damn screech of a whistle and I fell to my knees as I covered my ears what the hell was that!? I saw Hiei fall from a tree and I ran to him. I don't know why I ran to him I just felt this need to check on him to make sure he was okay. I helped him up and he looked away from me. Well a thank you would have been nice but I doubt I would get that from him. Everyone else was already informed of Yusuke being kidnapped. Except Hiei who was being a dick at the moment because he didn't want to help.

"Hiei don't be a dick come on!" Allie yelled at him and I ran in front of Hiei to stop him from going any further.

"What girl?" wow he decided not to call me woman for once.

"Hiei, Yusuke would do the same thing for you now come one. It'll be humans we are fighting this time." I knew he greatly disliked humans. I could just tell for one and from what Allie told me it didn't really shock me when she said he didn't like them. So I hoped this information would help him change his mind.

"She has a point Hiei." Allie agreed with me.

"HN! You almost had me interested but even still it is not my problem anymore." Damn him!

"Well Hiei I'm sure you don't like being confined to one city." He looked at me when I said that. Looks like I got his attention. Well that's what got him to finally agree. Bout time. I walked next to him since Allie was at Kuramas side and I didn't want to come between the love birds. Botan and I had to cover Allie as she changed behind some bushes because she forgot to wear her black shorts under her uniform. I was dressed comfortable. I was in my blue shorts and a white t shirt. I normally wouldn't wear this in public since the way the shorts made my butt look but I didn't get the chance to change. Oh well.

There was a note on the door to the house.

The House of Four Dimensions

Once Entered

This Do Not

Ever Utter

The Word

Hot.

We walked into the house and I felt weird. Like we were being surrounded by a different energy and it was unusual. It was similar to the feeling we get when we pass through one of Koenmas portals although this one wasn't going away in an instant like it usually did. There was a kid on the other side of the room about our age. I kind of recognized him and he wore the same uniform as Kurama. So I'm pretty sure he went to his and Allies school and Allie confirmed my suspicions. I don't know why but this guy was really annoying me. I don't know if it was because I was irritated from being woken up from my nap or the sexual tension I was feeling at the demon that kept making me angry but I snapped. A tad.

"This is ridiculous! I'm sorry but I'm not going to let some human trash talk like this." Normally I was okay with humans but his stuck up attitude just reminded me of my biological father and it pissed me off. I saw Hiei unsheathe his sword.

"I'll take him; you'll agree that my patience for human fools will be an asset. NOW!" I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw his sword be completely repelled. I needed to try! Maybe since Hieis sword was a physical sword and my fire sword was well fire and created with my energy maybe it would work. But I was blown back as well and my sword disappeared. Needless to say Hiei and I were pretty pissed and the room was heating up because we were releasing our energy into the room. I heard Kurama and Allie say something to us but I couldn't really focus. I wanted to burn this kid for making me look like an idiot.

I almost missed when Hieis soul was ripped away from his body.

"HIEI!" I went and caught his body. It was ice cold. I had seen this before. If a soul is ripped from its body, the body has to stay warm or the soul can't return to the body. I needed to keep his body warm. I felt like I was crying. I don't even know why. I don't care for him like this. So why was I so intent on keeping him safe? My mind kept going back to the dream I had and when he thanked me. I know the dream wasn't real but I still don't think I was seeing the real Hiei. I feel like there is more this guy then he let on.

And no one was going to lose their soul and die on my watch. It felt like the room was growing colder. So I was using all of my energy to make it warm and hot for him. I was sweating but I felt cold. Probably because I held his head in my lap and hands. I needed to keep his body warm.

That was the last thing that went through my mind as my soul was ripped from my body.

* * *

Animechick: Sorry it took so long to do this! So much family drama and it was difficult for me to get into the writing mood and writing this without crying over family issues. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Animechick: So this is basically more backtracking but it's in Hieis POV. But I also am continuing where we last saw Hiei and Mina from 'To Love a Rose' So Yay? Sorry it took me so long to update this guys. Had to cut some people out of my life who lied to me, including my own mother, so it's been rough. Also getting the time to check on what I had these characters say beforehand and backtracking was a pain in the ass. It's so much easier to write straight without checking things. So yeah I don't own YYH just my OCS.

* * *

Chapter 3

Death of Me

The toddler informed me of the barrier. I went to find Kurama and the girl to inform them and I found them in a compromising position. I rolled my eyes before I made my presence known. My being able to sneak up on them is not something I ever expected to happen. Kurama and Allie could smell anyone they knew a mile away and I had never been able to sneak on them before like this.

Stupid emotion.

"Hn." I scoffed and they finally paid attention to me. She blushed and she scooted away from Kurama and I didn't miss how Kurama looked agitated. I didn't care; they should all be training like I was instead of making physical contact on a stupid human contraption. The moment I informed the girl about the state of the barrier she instantly wanted to get off the ride and we all headed for Genkai's. Once there Koenma used some briefcase communicator to call some other girl. He then opened a portal and she came through the portal and she immediately went and hugged Allie. Her hair was a soft blue color and it came just below her shoulders and her eyes matched her hair with a just a tint of green to them. She was shorter than me. She was a skinnier woman but she did have a bigger backside. It was rather nice-dammit why am I thinking this!? Being around these damn humans has changed me. She was a rather attractive woman I must say but I could tell she was a demon as to what type I wasn't sure. Her eyes met mine and we stared at each other for a moment before I left to go outside. I needed to clear my head and rest up before this decisive battle. I saw Allie and the other woman walk out and they sat on the porch. Even still I couldn't help but stare at her. It was rare that I found a woman as attractive as this one. I needed to stop. I couldn't afford to have these thoughts right now. I looked away from them and tried to close my eyes to try and relax. I needed some rest before this battle before this battle since it's been impossible for me to get any lately.

I've never been in heat before but I have quickly learned that it's a nuisance. To have these feelings and urges all day and night is becoming more annoying than the oaf. And he annoys me to no end. Damn it all! I don't even want a mate. Being mated does things to demons. Look at Kurama and he isn't even mated to the woman yet! Last thing I could ever want is to be mated.

I needed to clear my head.

I jumped down from the tree and picked up the heavy sword from spirit world and began training with it. I hated this infernal thing. It was heavy and it pissed me off that I didn't have the strength to be as fast as I normally was with my sword. I felt a presence near me and I turned around and my eyes met with the blue eyes of the blue haired girl.

"Want to spar?" She asked me in a small voice as she took her katana that was in its sheath on her back. I nodded at her and threw the heavy sword onto the ground and took out my own. Let's see what this girl could do. I charged towards her and I almost had her. She looked surprised but she quickly smirked as she blocked my attack. Her swordsman skills were excellent. Her eyes were calm and they sparkled as I blocked her attacks. She had a small smile on her face. I knocked her sword out of her hands and I held my blade up to her throat. She watched me as I circled around her slowly. I looked at every part of her. She was toned and when we were fighting, she fought with grace in her step. She had some scars on her arms and legs from what I could tell. She wasn't a fragile girl. She had a decent amount of sex appeal to her. She glared at me out of the corner of her eye and I smirked and jump back into my tree.

"What the hell was that Hiei?" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You and the hanyou are the same. You both hold back." I could tell I wasn't seeing the extent of her power and that angered me. I didn't have the time to waste my energy on a opponent that wasn't fighting to their full potential. She growled at me and I smirked at her again. It would seem I struck a chord with her.

"Well trust me Hiei next time I fight you I won't hold back.'

"Whatever woman." I didn't believe it one moment. I laid back against the tree and closed my eyes. I felt the branch move and shake and when I opened my eyes she was standing on the branch I was resting on. She was closer than I had anticipated. This annoyed me being so close to this woman who decided to invade my personal space.

"The name is Mina, Hiei. Not woman." She spat at me and I watched her as she walked away from me to talk to Touya. This Mina intrigued me. Never before had such a woman annoyed me like this. I couldn't help but stare at her. The damn woman infuriated me and intrigued me as well. If there was anything I could say about this woman, she has a rather nice backside.

* * *

*later*

The toddler was sending me and the woman on a mission to defeat the leftover demons that the Nakamura clan had summoned. We were on a boat and demons were flying towards us but I took care of them quickly. This woman had talked back to me. I didn't like this woman. She very deeply angered me and I angered myself by thinking of things that would involve her and me. I assumed this was because I was in heat. Being in heat is a pain in my ass.

My jagan eye keeps telling me things. It has a mind of its own and it often converses with me. It has its own opinion and apparently it likes the energy this girl gives off. Her unnatural strong flow of energy and her rage that's behind her power is appealing to the Jagan. It wants me to learn more from her to see if she can be trusted and then it wants to see her in its full form. I have not used my Jaganshi form unless I was training. That form drains too much of my energy and I don't want to bring it out. I jumped off the boat and started killing demons left and right quickly.

"Hurry up woman, I'm not picking up after your slacking." This seemed to struck a chord with her and she got a scowl on her face and she started slashing at demons left and right rather quickly. Almost as fast as me.

Almost.

Then the damn woman had the nerve to steal my kills from me. I growled at her and she had a smirk on her face.

"Am I still slacking Hiei?" She yelled at me and I smirked at her. We killed demons together side by side. She defended me and I defended her. I had to admit it was nice to have someone fight with me and keep up with me since most people couldn't. She was able to keep up with me and she was a great fighter. These demons were weak and they didn't pose a challenge.

Then we saw a giant demon. It was atleast twice our size. He smelled horrible and I don't even have the fox's sense of smell and I could smell him like he was right under my nose.

"Look at these two shrimps…you don't even come up to my knee caps. Can you fight someone bigger than you?" Stupid fool. Atleast this one I can kill him for calling me shrimp without getting in trouble with spirit world.

"Fought Bigger." The woman said the same time as I. She looked just as shocked as I was for a moment. I smirked at her and she did the same and I nodded at her. The demon kept his eyes on the woman and I took the chance she gave me to slice his arm off. She cut the other and she seemed to have the same idea I had as we both jumped up and put our swords through the demons head. She offered me a new sword and we started walking back toward the boat. The smell of blood was everywhere which was too be expected with how many demons we had killed together. I stared at her as she walked in front of me. She had a very slim and toned body expect for her ass. It bounced a lot when she walked which was very distracting. She turned around to face me and her eyes were calm and she was looking at me up and down. She walked closer to me.

"Take the cloak off." She demanded of me and I felt my face grow warm. She was close to me and looking at me intently.

"No."

"Don't flatter yourself Hiei, you're bleeding let me heal you." It seems she was right.

"No it will heal." I don't need my wounds attended to.

"Okay I just didn't think you wanted everyone to know that you got hurt by some low class." She spat at me. I held back an urge to growl at her. I took my cloak off and I saw the gash in my bicep. It wouldn't have been a pain to deal with it later on. She put her hands on my arm and they were surprisingly warm. Blue flames emitted from her hands and the blood slowly started to disappear and close up. Her face was expressionless as she healed me and I had to cover my nose as the smell of burning flesh was strong. I put my cloak back on when she was done and started to walk back towards the boat. I laid down in the back of the boat and I put my feet up, crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes. The bench on this boat was surprisingly comfortable. I could feel her staring at me but I didn't care.

"You know you could say thank you Hiei."

I didn't respond. I didn't want to. I fell asleep for a short while and when I woke up we were at some dock. There were people on the dock speaking in some language that I didn't understand. We walked through the portal and we were back at Kuramas house. I walked to the front door and opened it. I could still feel her shooting daggers at the back of my head.

"Thank you Woman." I said as I slammed the door. I don't know what possessed me to thank her but I did.

* * *

*Saturday*

I visited Kurama during the weekend. I jumped up to his bedroom and saw the hanyou sleeping in his bed but Kurama was not in sight. I jumped down to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened and Kurama let me in.

"This is a surprise Hiei."

"You know why I'm here fox." He realized I was in heat. Something to do with that oversensitive nose of his.

"You said there was a plant that could take me out of heat."

"There is Hiei. Unfortunately I don't have that plant. It only grows in the Makai."

"Then why tell me about it!?" I was angry. My head ever since that fight with the Nakamura clan has been filled with these thoughts. Thoughts of that woman. Thoughts of us mating. Last thing I could ever want is a mate. I would not become a love sick dog like Kurama. I didn't even care for the girl. Yes I found her attractive but she herself annoyed the hell out of me. The way she would get a scowl on her face every time I would call her woman. There were some things she did that did allow me to respect her however. When she fought. She moved with such grace in her fighting techniques and her swordsmanship seemed like it took years for her to prefect.

"Well Hiei, it will eventually pass, unless of course you mate with someone quickly then it will quickly pass."

"Don't be a fool Kurama. I'm not you there is no one that I want to mate with." I spat at him. I had been aware for awhile about the foxes and their feelings. So stupid.

"Don't say that Hiei. You never know what can happen." He said in a knowing tone. I hated this tone of his. He always acted like he knew everything. I left without so much as a word. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get away; I took my headband off so I could use the jagan to keep these thoughts out of my mind.

 _Just think of how it would feel Hiei. The feeling of her body on yours._

This was my only issue with the jagan. In the short time I knew that woman; it knew that it wanted her.

 _Come on Hiei. Use me to find her._

Damn thing. I put the headband back on. This was going to be hell.

* * *

*After everyone gets their souls back from Kaito.*

I looked around. We were surrounded by plants and I noticed that we were back in our bodies.

"We're back to normal." The woman said in disbelief as she looked at her hands.

Then she hugged me. I felt my face growing warmer and I looked away as I saw the grin on Kuramas face. She was holding onto me so tightly that I couldn't get away from her. I eventually got up and walked towards the door that would lead to where they were holding Yusuke. I needed to get away from her. My Jagan was screaming at me in my head to go back to her. The entire time as we were dealing with the stupid mind games of the psychics it kept telling me to go to her. I've been around these humans too long.

* * *

*later*

I ran quickly and I could feel the woman behind me trying to keep up with me.

A portal between human world and demon world would soon be open.

I refused to help. There is nothing than I want more than to be back in demon world. I don't care what it will do to this world. I know why the woman was chasing me but it was pointless. She was trying to stop me.

"Stop it Hiei!" She yelled at me. I continued running. This woman was starting to get on my last nerve. She ran even faster and she jumped in front of me blocking my way.

"Dammit woman! Leave me alone!"

"NO! Dammit Hiei you live in this world too. You need to help protect it!" She yelled as she got closer to me.

"I'm through doing things for this world and spirit world. I've been released from my sentence and I refuse to do this stuff anymore. I was born in demon world and that's where I will go is back to demon world when the portal is open." I yelled at her. The air around us seemed to be heating up and her face started to turn red with anger. She moved so quickly and I missed her. She slapped me across the face and it shocked me. I turned my face back slowly to look back at her. I put my hand on my cheek. It felt like it was burned and it was hot to the touch. Her eyes were pitch white and white markings that looked like they would engulf her body in flames at any moment appeared all over her skin. She let out a breath and it all disappeared within an instant.

"You're an asshole Hiei, and you piss me off more than any other guy I have ever met. But you are great fighter and I thought you would fight with honor. If not to protect this world then to help your friends and protect their world. Any single one of them would do it for you Hiei." She had such a determination in her eyes. Her eyes, I could see my reflection in them like she was trying to see into my mind. She was expressionless as she waited for my answer. The moonlight made her hair shine. She was a very beautiful woman, and she had a softness to her eyes even when she was angry that reminded me of Yukina and every now and then she had a very gentle nature like Yukina except when she was angry. She was a completely different person when she was angry.

"That maybe, but this world is not my problem anymore." I said to her as I walked forward and away from her. She didn't follow me this time but as I laid there in some tree in a middle of a forest near Kuramas house. I couldn't get those look in her eyes out of my mind. Those eyes and her words wouldn't leave my mind. No, she wouldn't leave my mind. Was it because of the Jagan or was she really in my mind?

* * *

*Minas POV*

Damn him. Damn him! DAMN HIM! UGHHHHH

Got that out of my system.

He just stared at me after I gave him my big speech that I built up running after him. He just stared and then he told me no and ran off. I looked at the time and realized my watch wasn't set to the time in Japan. Dammit. I should've stayed with the others at that freaky house. Allies phone and her communicator is going straight to voicemail. Dammit. I'm gonna blow up her phone. I don't know where I can stay tonight. I did have the key to the new apartment here. I guess I was gonna head there. Japan was definitely a different place at night. I mean I hadn't been here that much before but still. Except for the vibrant city it was dark and eerily quiet. This apartment where me and Allie would be living is not far from hers and Kuramas School and its near Mushiyuri city. I could sense the energy coming from that city and I could see small Makai insects flying through the air. This could be really bad.

I need to support this guys in every way I can. I know Allie will be counting on me to help them since she won't be here. I remember my parents telling me stories about demon world. It's dangerous. The most dangerous demons the A class and the S class demons could destroy anything and everything if they wanted to. Some are so powerful they blow the lower class demons away with their power and you can feel it from hundreds of miles away or they are so good at hiding their power, you don't know how strong they are until their hands are around your throat and are killing you.

I got to the apartment and opened the door. It was completely furnished with furniture and appliances. It was a penthouse apartment. Not surprised my parents went all out with this place. It was decorated really nice with a mix of mine and Allies styles. I sat the keys down and walked into a room that I assumed was mine since my drawings were everywhere and even my sketch book and pencils were on the bed. I grabbed my sketch book and opened it. I started drawing. I drew a circle then I erased it. I don't know what I was in the mood to draw. Usually I'm never really in the mood to draw anything, my pencil just flows naturally and something ends up being created. It's like dancing for Allie; it just comes natural to me. Allie can draw worth a damn on her own but if she has something to go off she's okay. Same with me and dancing, my body doesn't really flow naturally to music but I can follow choreography pretty well, I put my headphones in and I just let my hand flow.

Before I knew it I had drawn something incredible.

It was a black dragon with piercing red eyes.

Hieis red eyes.

Dammit even when I'm trying to relax and not think about him he seems to enter my mind. I needed to sleep. This ass was going to be the death of me.

* * *

*Hieis POV*

I grabbed her and threw her onto the ground and I quickly jumped on top of her. There was a deep lust in her eyes. She sat up and she quickly threw her shirt off and she unclipped a thing she called a bra and she threw it off. I grabbed her breasts and I squeezed her nipples hard. She screamed loudly in pleasure.

"Damn Hiei don't make me wait any longer." She moaned into my ear. I threw off my own clothes quickly and when I turned back to her she was completely naked. Her big ass was facing me and she was on her hands and knees. I smacked her ass hard and it turned red. I smacked the other cheek and she bit her lip.

"Hiei stop being a prick and fuck me already." She said to me. She was in her demon form, white eyes that had a burning fire to them and markings all over her body that accentuated her curves. I rubbed my cock against her entrance and slowly felt her. It was warm and wet and ready to be penetrated by me. I pushed in.

*CRASH*

I looked up and a demon had broken the tree branch I had been sleeping on. Dammit so that was a dream. Fucking perfect.

"Fucking Tourists." It was a low class fish demon. I took care of it quickly. I punched the tree that I was previously sleeping in. Dammit. DAMN THIS WOMAN! DAMN THESE THOUGHTS! DAMN THIS DREAM! DAMN IT ALL!

I started slashing my sword at trees everywhere. Anything to get that damn woman out of my head. Damn woman was going to be the death of me.

* * *

Animechick: So sometimes these chapters just write themselves and after Minas POV it completely wrote itself. I actually hadn't thought about putting that little lemon in but eh shit happens. I was gonna end it at Minas but I felt the chapter was too short so that's why I made it longer. I'm sorry I don't update as much as I used to it's just difficult now. I have no free time anymore and when I do I'm too exhausted sometimes. Also if you guys notice me posting one shots, I run an ask blog on tumblr and I said people could request short one shots to me. So if you want you can request one too! It may take some time for me to get them up. They are 1000-2000 words, 3000 at the most. There is a list of rules on the ask blog. It's called askyyhguys. You should check it out! Also my main tumblr blog which is also animechick725 where I post a lot of stuff. Most of it has been Inuyasha and Yyh lately though. I do post on there though when I update my stories so check it out! Please review and tell me what you think! I speak for all fanfiction writers right now thats its super important to us that you review. For some people like me its really hard to continue writing a story when we don't get reviews. So review please? Anyway until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Animechick: So I usually okay with constructive criticism and what not and even if it upsets me I'm not going to be confrontational. But I got an email the other day that someone commented on this story. Now if you are reading this now I don't know if you are role-playing as Hiei and just trying to say something he would say or if you were just being rude in general but that really sucked. One being called a slut when you don't know even know me is wrong and rude. Even if you were role-playing as Hiei I can't actually see Hiei calling someone that. So your comment was uncalled for and I hate to break it to you but I am not bringing my story down. Now I realize I could be reading this the wrong way but still that was rude and inappropriate. I want to say thank you to the better Hiei (even though I know who you are) because your comment made my day. Anyway enough with that, I don't own YYH just my OCS.

* * *

Frustration

I woke up early that morning quite annoyed and frustrated.

Sexually frustrated.

I got my phone out and checked the time and it was 8 in the morning. That meant it was around 4 in the afternoon in California. I got my phone out and called my mom. I think I was in heat and quite frankly it sucked. I've never been in heat before and I needed to know what to do. I could always talk to my mom about any and everything. I called her and waited for her phone to stop ringing and she finally answered.

"Hey sweetie, everything okay?"

"Yeah Mom. I stayed in the new apartment last night."

"I got your text. So you're going to be staying there earlier than we thought?"

"Yeah, I still don't know how bad the situation is. Hopefully we can contain it before the barrier opens up." I was texting my mother constantly the night before keeping her updated on what was going on.

"But Mom there is another reason I called you."

"What is it sweetie?" I took in a deep breath. Even though I could talk to her about anything this was still embarrassing.

"I think I'm in heat Mom."

"Why do you think that?"

"I keep…dreaming about things with me and-"

"Hiei?" See Allie and my mother often talked a lot too and I had told her about Hiei when I came back home as well so she knew about Hiei and my attraction for him. I think what sucked the most about me being attracted to him was that I was still attracted to him even after I learned he was a dick.

"Yeah Mom. It really sucks."

"You probably are sweetie. You know how when human women are around each other too much their period cycles get on the same track? The same thing happens with demon women and being in heat. Since you were with Allie when she probably first got in heat and last night, it's probably thrown you into heat as well." She explained to me. This sucks man.

"Well how long will I be in heat mom?"

"I don't know sweetie. I was only in heat once and that was when me and your father were together for a while. We mated the moment I went into heat." Eww.

"So unless I mate with someone I'm going to be in heat for awhile?"

"It's possible sweetie. You know I support you in whatever you do but you don't want to be mated with someone unless you love them."

"I know mom and I don't want to be mated with anyone unless I love them and they love me."

"Well good and who knows, this Hiei might have the potential."

UGH! Mom and Allie talk way too much.

"No he is not mom trust me."

"I don't know that's not what Allies told me." UGH I'M SO GOING TO GET HER!

"You guys talk too much."

"Well what can I say she is like a daughter to me?" I rolled my eyes at her response. I said my goodbyes to her and got dressed and left to go to Kuramas house. Allie texted me that they were on the way there before they left to meet everyone in Mushiyuri city. So I texted her that I would meet them there and Kurama and I would head to the city to meet the others together. I got there pretty quickly since it was only a ten minute walk from the new apartment, pretty damn convenient, and knocked on the door. Kurama answered and he let me in.

"She should be down in a minute; she is just changing clothes after her shower." He informed me and I nodded. He was only wearing a white undershirt and plaid pajama pants. He went back upstairs and Mew came into the room and jumped into my lap. I petted behind her ear since I heard from Allie it was her favorite spot to be petted. She purred which I thought was odd since she was a fox and I didn't know if they purred. Maybe it's because she is a spirit beast so it's different. I looked into my pocket at my spirit beast egg. I was so happy when Koenma finally gave me one. He said only his spirit detectives and people who they didn't know if they could be trusted were allowed to have one but he made an exception for me considering all the stuff my family does for him. It was warm and it had a slight glow to it but nothing beyond that. Allie came down with her black suitcase and her black jeans and a red t shirt and her black leather jacket. She came and sat next to me and there was a slight blush on her cheeks. Something happened.

"What why are you staring at me?" Oh something definitely happened. She was always defensive and nervous like this when she was embarrassed and whatnot.

"What happened? You're acting weird and your face is as red as a damn tomato." She looked down at the ground and she took her jacket off and she moved her shirt to reveal her neck and collarbone. At first I wasn't sure what I was looking at and then I saw what looked like a scar that was a bite mark.

"What Kurama gave you a hickey?" She blushed even more red.

"Not exactly…we um…we..." OH MY GOD!  
"You guys mated!?" I said but I was trying not to yell. Her face was still red and her bangs were covering her face as he nodded her head. Oh my god…

"Holy shit…you have a mate…"

"Yeah I still can't believe it."

"Wait so you guys did it at that freaky ass house."

"Well yeah..."

"Did anyone walk in on you at all?"

"No since every room was like a different dimension we were practically completely alone."

"Dude oh my god, you had sex."

"I know I still can't believe it." She said as she yawned.

"I still can't believe this mess."

"Me either and I can't even be here to help you guys. And with Hiei being a"

"UGH! HE IS SUCH A DICK! I CAN'T STAND HIM!" I yelled and it scared Mew and she jumped off of my lap and into Allies.

"Let me guess. He doesn't want to help even after you went after him."

"Yeah he is such a prick! I'm tempted to go find-"

"Shh!" She shushed me and we listen and we could quietly hear Kurama talking to someone. We also heard someone responding to him. We slowly crept up the stairs to Kuramas room and we listened.

"Fox, I can't take it anymore. Where is that damn plant?" It was Hiei. Why the hell was he here?

"Hiei, I told you it only exists in the Makai, you will just have to bear with being in heat for now." Wait what?

"Well then I hope the damn portal does open. Especially if that infernal woman is going to be near you all." I'm so confused what the hell did this mean?

"Ahh I see, so I was right about Mina it seems." Kurama said and Allie looked at me like 'Oh My god dude'. So great even Kurama thinks me and Hiei need to be together.

"You weren't right about anything fox. The woman is damned annoying like the oaf. There is physical attraction there and nothing more." WHAT!? I looked at Allie and her mouth was hanging open and she quickly covered it to keep herself from laughing. SO FUCKING HIEI IS ATTRACTED TO ME!? WHAT!?

"Well Hiei there is only one other way for you to not be in heat anymore and that's for you to mate with someone. Otherwise you will be waiting for awhile."

"How long is awhile Kurama?" Hiei asked he seemed to be getting annoyed. I was curious about this myself since I was in heat too.

"It usually lasts about 3 to 6 months." WHAT!?

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? SO I'M GOING TO BE LIKE THIS FOR 3 TO 6 MONTHS!?" I yelled loudly as I bursted into the room and basically blew mine and Allies cover. Whoops. She stood up awkwardly and she went to stand next to Kurama. Hiei just stared at me.

"What the hell are you doing here woman?"

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here Hiei!? My best friend happens to live here so I came to see her before she has to leave!" He stepped closer to me.

"You know you are really starting to piss me off woman."

"Well the feeling is fucking mutual Hiei."

"In more ways than one." I heard Allie mumble under her breath and I shot her a look and she laughed nervously. Hiei was looking at her too.

"I had enough of this." Hiei said as he walked to the window and jumped out.

"Oh HELL NO! GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I ran after him. He pissed me off and now that I knew what I knew I needed answers. Now that I knew he was attracted to me I needed to talk to him about this. He needed to know I was in heat too and that we would have to stay away from each other. But we also needed his damn help to take care of this damn mess.

* * *

*Allies POV*

I watched as Mina ran after Hiei. I swear when I come back they are probably going to be together. The sexual tension between them was highly noticeable. Once me and Kurama were alone I laid my head on his shoulder and I let out a sigh. He chuckled as he kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and he softly kissed me. This was going to suck leaving him and all of them but it had to be done. Botan showed up and she opened a portal for me for spirit world and we walked through. I walked up to Koenmas desk and he handed me a file on the kid I was going to train. His spiritual power was close to a mid A Class demon. So that was good to know he was close to my level. He had no fighting training whatsoever and he was good at putting up barriers but he couldn't do much beyond that. There were several instances where he was attacked by demons and he just put up his barrier and he ran because he didn't know how to defend himself. Kurama was looking over my shoulder and reading it with me.

Name: Trent Smith

Age: 17

Wt: 175 lbs

Ht: 5'11

He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was actually pretty good looking but once you have a mate, you don't become attracted to anyone else. I turned my head to look at Kurama and he kissed my cheek and he held me in his arms from behind.

"I've got a lot of work ahead of me."

"Indeed you do. As do I. I should probably go find Mina so we can go meet up with others." I turned around to face him. This was the last time I would get to be with him for awhile. I didn't want to go but I had to. I had too so I could be with him again. He put his forehead to mine and I looked into his emerald eyes that always made my heart sing.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed with so much love and passion that I couldn't help but let the tear fall down my cheek. He smiled at me as he wiped it away. I looked down at the ground and Mew was staring at me. I picked her up and petted her behind her ear.

"You be good you hear?"

"MEW!" I smiled at her as I handed her to Kurama.

"You too fox boy. Call me tonight okay." He smiled at me as he nodded. I picked up my suitcase and the briefcase of detective items for the new trainee. I walked toward the portal and I could see my old apartment that I lived in before I came to Japan. Nothing had really changed except that it was empty. Not much furniture, no pictures anywhere. No artwork that Mina made for me anywhere just nothing. I turned around and Kurama smiled at me and I walked through. I looked around and then I turned around and faced the portal and I could still see him through the portal. I put my bags down and I ran back through and I almost tackled him and hugged him. He hugged me back and his head practically was buried into my hair.

"It's okay. I will be okay and I will call you every day and night and keep you updated." He whispered to me and I nodded against him. I pulled away and I kissed him one last time.

"I love you Allie."

"I love you Kurama." He kissed my forehead again and this time when I went into the portal, it completely closed and I was in California again. My phone vibrated and when I pulled it out I had 3 new text messages. One from the kid that I would be training that stated he was on his way to meet me. The second one was from Kurama telling me everything would be alright and that he loved me. The third was from Mina. HOLY SHIT DUDE YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED! I can kind of guess what might have happened. She did run after Hiei and they are both in heat and attracted to each other. They may have talked about it. I doubt she would have slept with him. Not unless she loved him.

* * *

*Earlier Minas POV*

He finally stopped running from me.

"Why the hell do you keep following me woman?"

"Because Hiei I need answers and we need you to help us!"

"I don't care about this world why so ever so why the hell should I help? And as for your damn answers why the hell would you come to me for them?" Honestly I didn't know. I just knew that I thought Hiei was attracted to me.

"Because all of your friends live here and care about this world Hiei that's why."

"I don't have friend's woman."

"What are you blind? Kurama is and so is Yusuke. Allie is too." He scoffed at me and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would if you would just let me Hiei. Stop acting like this." My tone was soft and I think it caught him off guard and he looked back at me. There was something in those deep crimson eyes of his as he looked back at me.

"Hmph, I don't need friends." He said as he turned around and away from me again. I don't know why but he almost looked hurt. I could see it in his eyes.

"Hiei wai-"

"Well look what we have here. A demoness in heat and a nice one to look at her ass." Ugh.

I turned around and there were two demons staring at me and licking their lips. One was a cat demon and the other was some type of demon that I had never seen before that had three horns sticking out of his head.

"Ugh I don't need this right now." I said as I formed a sword of fire in my hands since I didn't have my katana on hand. I charged at them and I took down the one with horns down quickly.

"You bitch you killed Chou!" the cat demon yelled at me as he charged towards me with his claws and I blocked them and kicked him back in the head. He fell back and he smirked at me and he bit his arm to the point that the blood starting dripping from his arm.

"Um you're supposed to hurt me aren't you?"

"Oh trust me this will!" He swung his arm and his blood got on me and it burned like acid. I screamed in pain and I fell to my knees. This acid kept me from moving. I saw his shadow and the demon towered over me. He raised his claw hand into the air.

"Prepare to die bitch!" He yelled but he never brought his hand down. A sword came through his chest and he fell to the ground to the side of me and now Hiei towered over me. The pain from the acid was too much and I don't remember anything as I blacked out.

* * *

*Hieis POV*

She passed out from the acid blood the demon threw on her. I picked her up and I brought her to where I normally stayed in human world. It was an abandoned cabin near the old hag's estate. It had enough that I would need when it was cold. I laid her down on the futon and I took some water and some cloth and washed the acid off of her body. This acid was a pain and I had learned from experiences from when I traveled with the smugglers and bandits that warm water was the best thing to get rid of it. I don't know why I was helping her. Just like the oaf I had my own code. She had healed me so I was paying her back so to speak.

She groaned and moved around in her sleep. Her hair was back in a pony tail and she was wearing a white tank top and black pants. The pants made her ass look really nice and the tank top was running a little low now. She had nice breasts from what I could- DAMN THIS HEAT!

Dammit it all. I was highly sexually frustrated by this woman that much was certain and I didn't want this. I didn't want a mate.

But the Jagan did. Every Now while I treated her visible wounds it was telling me to take her and make her my own. Damn infernal thing, sometimes I wish it didn't have a mind of its own. I took off the headband and tried to find Kurama. I couldn't be around this woman any longer.

' _Kurama come to the cabin near the old hag's temple'_ It didn't take long for him to respond.

' _Why Hiei?'_

' _Your mate's friend is here and she is wounded. A cat demon spewed their acid blood on her, come take her home. I can't be around her anymore'_

' _I won't be able to Hiei, take her there yourself and I will meet you. Its near mine.'_ He proceeded to tell me where it was and I picked the woman up and ran for her place. I jumped up and scaled the walls of the building and jumped through her window. I saw some of the clothes that she had worn the night before so I assumed I was in the right place. I sat her down on her bed and she started to slowly open her blue eyes. She looked so innocent and happy as she softly smiled at me.

"Hiei...thank you." She said to me. She reminded me of Yukina in this moment with her soft smile. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and shine and so did her hair. Now that I was this close to her I could smell her scent. It was sweet like strawberries. She sat up and she undid the pony tail her hair was in and it cascaded down her shoulders. There was a soft wave to and I could smell the strawberries even more now. I wondered if because I was in heat my sense of smell was stronger.

"What happened to me?" She asked as she rubbed her head.

"The cat demons acid blood burned you and you fainted. Kurama told me to bring you here. The fox should be here soon." I looked away from her. I wasn't sure what would happen if I looked at her any longer.

"Damn no wonder I'm sore like a bitch." She stood up and she was a little wobbly as she walked out of her room. I looked down on the floor and I noticed an open book. It had several pages used and when I picked it up there was a black scaled dragon with red eyes that appeared to be on fire almost. It was an excellent drawing and it reminded me of my dragon. I flipped through the other pages and I found many more dragons but none were as good as the first one I saw. I saw another picture. It looked like a portrait of the woman and the hanyou together playing as children. There were many other pictures of a baby with blue hair born in flames.

"Hiei what are you doing?" She surprised me as she came back in. She had changed her clothes and I was thankful for that because she was barely showing any skin now. She had kept her hair down though.

"Nothing." I said as I threw the book down on the bed and something red fell off. I reached to pick it up and she grabbed it before I did. It was an old stuffed red dragon. It looked goofy looking.

"Don't touch this." She said to me as she put it back on her bed. It appeared it was something of value to her.

"How did you know I lived here anyway?"

"The fox told me." She nodded and she seemed like she was thinking of something. She seemed nervous like she didn't know what to say.

"Hiei, I know you're in heat too." She said. She was in heat as well? I never knew this. Now that I knew she was in heat it might make it even more difficult to stay away from her. The jagan was already telling me to take my chance.

"So what it's to you?" I spat her trying to keep myself angry.

"Well I heard what you said to Kurama earlier Hiei."

"AND? WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE WOMAN!?" I yelled at her. What would it matter if she knew about my attraction for her? We both couldn't stand each other. There is no way this woman would be attracted to me and she thought I hated her. I didn't want her to be attracted to me. Hell I didn't even want to be attracted to her.

"Well the feeling is mutual in more ways than one Hiei." I looked over at her. The woman wasn't lying.

Something took me over.

Something took us over.

She pushed me against the wall. Her lips crashed down onto mine in a heated passion. Our tongues quickly fighting for dominance. Her lips were so soft and there was no space in between our bodies.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

It was over rather quickly. I knew it was the fox at the door. I didn't need him knowing about this. It was bad enough that I knew that he knew that I was still here. Damn his sense of smell. She ran from me to go open the door and this was my chance and I left out her window. My head hurt. The Jagan was constantly yelling at me to turn back and to finish what I had started. I don't want this. I don't want this woman. This woman that frustrates me so much and pisses me off. This woman that frustrates me that makes me want to tell her to shut up and then to fuck her brains out.

Damn this heat.

* * *

Animechick: Well I bet some of you weren't expecting that but trust me this isn't over yet. Not even close just because I made them kiss doesn't mean anything as of yet there is still plenty more to come. Anyway thank you to everyone who has been following this story! Please review and comment and tell me what you think!

Hiei: no

Animechick: Hiei who asked you!? Just go eat your damn ice cream. Anyway until next time!

Hiei:*eats all the ice cream*

Mina: GIMME!

Hiei: Mine...*holds the ice cream close to his chest*


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah so I feel like an ass. I know it's been forever since I updated this story but it's only been because I had a lot of other projects that I needed to catch up on. I'm working on two collab fics and then I released some one-shots because they were requested of me to do a while ago and I really wanted to get those done and uploaded. So I'm technically working on 4 stories. This story, Now and Forever, The Cursed Ones, and Thrusted into Time. The Cursed Ones and Thrusted into Time are the collab fics that I am doing with **NatKuraMaru** and **Nyx Eryn**. So you guys should check them out because they are really awesome and they have some great stories. Anyway I don't own YYH Just my OCS.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Hospital

*Minas POV*

I can't believe I did that. I kissed Hiei. HIEI OF ALL PEOPLE!

And I liked it. I liked it so much that I didn't want it to end. His lips were rough but so was the kiss and it was hot. Like my lips felt like they were on fire as I kissed him or that they would catch fire at any moment. I know I practically shoved him against the wall and started it but he didn't stop me. He did the exact opposite and he kissed me back. His tongue practically had forced its way in and started fighting with mine. I never thought I would be the type to like tongue kissing but I did. A lot. My body was completely and utterly against his and the fabric from his cloak was so thin that I could feel his muscles underneath.

What would have happened if Kurama hadn't come to my door?

I ran to the door and I let him in and I told him I would be right back. When I came back into my room Hiei was gone. I let out a sigh and slumped myself against the wall. I was even more sexually frustrated now and confused. I was upset that he was gone and angry that Kurama had interrupted even though I knew it wasn't his fault. I grabbed my coat and I walked back into the living room.

"Oh So I suppose Hiei left?" He asked me. Fuck I forgot he and Allie have a super sense of smell so he probably caught on to Hiei's scent.

"Yeah he left a little bit ago." I tried to play it cool. There was no sense in hiding that he was here.

"funny because I just saw him jump out the window." Ugh…dammit. Damn foxes being perceptive and shit.

"Well you know oh shut up." I was getting frustrated again and I put on my coat. Mew sat on Kuramas shoulder the whole when we were on our way to the hospital. Apparently that's where Yusuke and the others were. Kaito and them were heading there while Kurama came to get me and he filled me in that the portal to demon world was underground.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He looked away from his phone and he nodded at me. He was texting Allie. Figures.

"What is demon world like?" I had never been there. I was curious.

"Well compared to the human realm it is rather unpleasant. The human world smells better and its quieter and safer. Demon world is very dangerous; it has a foul odor of death, decay and fresh blood. Most humans faint and die from the smell. It's always dark. I hope you and Allie will never have to witness it." He said and I nodded.

"Miss her already?" I asked and he smiled and he nodded at me.

"Indeed, if this whole ordeal with the portal wasn't happening I was originally going to surprise visit her on the weekends, but it seems I won't be able to now." He had a smile on his face but he looked sad. He really did love Allie there was no doubt in my mind.

"I'm sorry hopefully she won't have to train that kid for long or we could get this mess finished with quickly." I said reassuring them. I checked my phone and I had a new message from Allie. Speak of the devil.

"Let me guess, something was happening between you and Hiei and Kurama interrupted?"

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Kurama told me when he came over Hieis scent was practically all over you and he saw Hiei jump from the window." UGH!

"Yeah well I told him I'm in heat and that I was attracted to him and then I kind of pushed him against the wall and made out with him"

":o" Really? She couldn't give me a better response than that? She texted me back after that.

"What are you going to do?" The truth is I don't know what I'm going to do. All I know is I have to see him again soon and confront him. I didn't answer her as we got closer to the hospital. We ran to catch up and everyone else wasn't going inside and it was eerily quiet.

"This doesn't bode well." Kurama said.

"Yeah it's a hospital it shouldn't be this quiet. " I said and I cautiously walked forward and I could see bugs that looked like Makai insects floating inside the hospital.

"I think we should go in a different way." I said and then I turned around to face them.

"Kurama and I will go in. It will be safer if the rest of you stay here." I said they all nodded. Kurama walked over to Botan and handed her Mew.

"MEW!"

"Mew just stay here with Botan I'll be back." Kurama said as he petted her and she nodded sadly. I jumped up and scaled the building and got on the roof and Kurama used his rose whip to follow me. I kept looking around. Something didn't feel right.

"Something wrong Mina?" Kurama asked me and it brought me out of my thoughts.

"I just...do you get the feeling we are being watched?" I asked him and he looked around.

"yes, there is something not right here." He agreed with me. I've felt this feeling before. Someone I knew was watching us. Someone I didn't like. Someone that I wanted to die.

* * *

-Meanwhile. Normal POV-

On top of a building not too far away stood Shinobu Sensui, Sniper, and Seaman. They watching over Kurama and Mina's group that were on the way to the hospital. Once Mina and Kurama were on the roof, Sensui got a glimpse of the blue haired girl and he smirked. He knew exactly who she was.

"I held back like you said."

"Splendid work Seaman." Sensui said as he smirk got bigger.

"It's been a long time since I saw that demon." Sensui said. He thought back to the old spirit detective from the US Hashimoto Takahashi. The one he murdered. He remembered when he came after him. He remembered his half breed daughter that he despised. He remembered her fire friend that he also despised.

'If she is here, then Hashimotos daughter must be here as well.' He thought to himself. He looked at Kurama. He remembered in the previous weeks when he spied on them before having Itsuki open the tunnel he learned that Kurama and the half breed were close.

'What to do? Should I take the two people away from her that love her most? Or her life?' He thought back to the fight with Hashimoto. The man was strong but when it came to his daughter and mentioning his wife that had passed on his anger would quickly boil over and he would become stronger. Everyone had his weaknesses. But his wife and his daughter weren't his only weaknesses. He had another weakness that he quickly learned about when he came to defeat him. In using his other weakness against him, Hashimoto fell. When Hashimoto fell he was taken to a spirit world hospital and he knew from then on out, that the half breed would come seeking revenge.

He just needed the right time and place. He knows what will happen. She will try and she will fail. And she will fall, just like her father before.

'She will not be the only one to fall.' He thought to himself as he looked up into the sky.

'They won't be able to stop me. The portal to demon world will open and everything and everyone will fall.'

* * *

-Back with Mina and Kurama Minas POV-

There was nasty and disgusting bugs all around this hospital. When they bite humans it gave them some sort of virus. The virus was killing them quickly. None had died yet but it would kill them if we didn't move quickly. We realized instantly we were a part of some territory. There was a psychic nearby. I threw my fireballs everywhere to destroy the bugs but every time I would destroy them more would pop up in their place.

"I FUCKING HATE BUGS!" I yelled as I used more fire to destroy these damn things.

"They have to be a part of the psychic's territory. These people are really sick." Kurama said as he inspected a nurse. Her skin had turned a deathly green and she was shivering.

"We need to find this psychic and get them to pass out!" I yelled as I ran further down the hallway and I could feel Kurama following me.

"I'm going left!" I yelled and I saw Kurama go to the right when I looked back. I destroyed more bugs with my fire along the way. There was so many of these damn things. The more I ran through the hospital I saw more bugs and more people who had turned that sickly green color. I ran up to a woman who was still okay and I saw the bug bite her and her body immensely froze and turned green. I laid her down gently. I needed to follow the energies I was feeling. I kept running and my mind just kept traveling to Hiei. How could I be thinking about him at a time like this? I should be mad at him for not being here and helping us. Ugh Damn heat. I hate this. I really hate this. I hate him. I hate myself for being so attracted to a guy who is such an asshole. I punched the wall in frustration. I can't be worrying about this right now. I heard a loud crash and glass breaking and I looked out the window and a doctor was flying towards the ground. I opened the window and jumped out the window and Genkai ran over there and she punched his chest.

"Genkai why?"

"This enemy is trying to get us to kill humans. The only way we could have saved those people is if we killed him, but Yusuke doesn't need that guilt on his conscience. He can't handle it. Someone like Kurama or Hiei could but not Yusuke." She said and I looked up and Yusuke was waving and they were all talking to everyone. Puu flew to Yusuke and Mew ran to Kurama and I looked at my own spirit beast's egg. It was getting bigger but it wasn't even close to hatching yet. I let out a sigh and we all decided we need to leave before the police showed up. I went to my house and Kurama followed me. I was going to use the briefcase to call her and I figured Kurama would want to see her so I brought him with me as a surprise for her. I unlocked the door and Kurama closed it behind him.

"I want to surprise her with you so stay behind it until I get her talking." He nodded and smiled and he sat on the other side of the table and I turned on the briefcase and started calling her. Mew sat quietly in Kuramas lap and he was petting behind her ear.

"Dude you could not have called at a worst time." She said and then I saw she was only wearing her robe and he hair was in a messy bun.

"Why whats happening?" I asked her and Kurama seemed concerned.

"Well I finished training that kid who I'll tell you about in a minute I can't wait to come back to Japan and get away from this kid. He won't stop hitting on me." She said as she fixed her hair. I took a peak at Kurama and he didn't look too happy.

"How so?"

"The brat asked me out several times." Kurama blinked and his eyes were turning gold. Oh shit.

"Well what did you do?"

"I told him to fuck off and that I had a boyfriend who could kick his ass into next week." I saw Kurama smirk. Way to blow up his ego Allie. Demons and their egos I swear.

"Well what did he do then?"

"He tried to tell me about his dick, I said he didn't have the proper equipment to handle me and then he asked to see Kurama and I showed him the picture of us I took last week. He started saying he was a girl." Oh shit Kurama looked thoroughly pissed. Oh my god this was hilarious.

"well what did you say?"

"I said 'well this girl's dick is a lot bigger than yours will ever be.' He shut up after that." She started laughing and Kurama smirked and looked like he was about to laugh and I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"Anyway Mina, I'll call you back later. I was masturbating when you called me and I would like to finish." She said and I fucking lost it. I fucking fell over in the chair and died laughing. Kurama was even chuckling a little.

"Mina what the hell are you alright? Whats so damn funny?" Allie yelled and I sat up and wiped the tear from my eye. I still couldn't even form any words.

"What it's natural! I'm still technically in heat and my mate is in Japan. How else am I supposed to take care of this?" I had to take deep breaths to calm down.

"No Allie this is why I'm laughing." I turned the briefcase around to look at Kurama. I ran around quickly cause I wanted to see her face and she blushed blood red instantly and she covered her face with her hands.

"hello Allie." Kurama said as he stared at her with such a deep love in his eyes.

"Hi…" she said but it was muffled since her hands were covering her face. He smirked. Allie told me he was kind of sadistic.

"So my dicks a lot bigger than that fools will ever be?" Her blush deepened and she turned her body around. He started laughing.

"Well I'm glad you think so. I'll call you when I get home okay." She nodded but she still kept her face covered.

"I love you Allie."

"I love you too." She mumbled as she uncovered her face which was pretty red. I didn't think some ones face could turn that red. Kurama got up and left.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Allie that was hysterical and you would have done it to me have you been given the chance." I said to her and she didn't deny it.

"I can't believe he heard me say that. I'm so embarrassed." She started shaking her head.

"Oh it's not that big of a deal."

"yeah it's not like I made out with Hiei and Kurama ruined it- Oh wait that was you." She said as she smiled evilly.

"You're a dick Allie."

"But you love me anyway." She said as she winked. "Paybacks a bitch Mina."

"Yeah yeah, look I'm gonna let you go. I know Kurama is going to call you."

"Wait tell me what happened?" I let out a sigh and proceeded to tell her everything about the doctor.

"Damn well thank god Genkai was there." She said and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Allie there is more." She sat up and looked at me.

"I had this feeling like we were being watched. Remember that creepy feeling we would get as kids? I got it again and it was exactly as how I remembered it." She looked confused and she thought about it for a moment.

"That's odd are you sure?"

"yeah Allie it was creepy and it gave me a real sense of De ja vu." I said and she nodded and she rested her head on her hand.

"I don't know Mina. I don't like this at all that I have to be here without you guys. The only upside to this is I can get the rest of my father's stuff from the storage unit and bring it back with me. Your mom is going to help me go through it." I nodded in understanding. When Allies dad died she was too upset to go through everything. So a lot of it went into the storage container. I can't imagine going through that. Yeah my birth parents tossed me again but my parents love me as their own and to me they are my birth parents. Allie only had her dad and he was taken from her. She only has one memory of her mother. It just sucks.

"Mina, I think I'm gonna go to bed soon." Allie said and I nodded and said goodbye to her and I turned the briefcase off and shut it. I let out a sigh and took in a breath and I could smell fire. I felt a wind and when I turned around the window was open and Hiei was standing right there. I stood up and looked at him for a moment and neither of us had control over what happened next.

"Hiei I-"He ran over to me and he kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him back. His hands slid down to pick me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. It was like instinct and it was almost primal. Neither one of us had control over it and if we did we would have stopped.

Neither one of us wanted to stop.

* * *

And Cliffhanger. So yeah thank you so much to everyone who is still reading this story you guys are awesome! Anyway until next time! Please comment and review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Past

"Mama?" the baby with blue hair and the piercing blue eyes was confused as she looked up at her human mother. Her human mother had the same piercing blue eyes but she had long brown hair. The time since her young daughter has been born have not been pleasant for her or her husband. Whenever the small child would get angry her body would burst into flame and burn them by accident. Not including the other children at her daycare. They never thought they would be unblessed with such a child. Neither one had demon blood in them, so it was so unusual that they had a fire apparition baby. They spoke with the spirit world leader Koenma and he had explained it to them that every so often a demon baby of the elemental kind will be born to a human couple. The human couple in turn will have powers awake with them. Their spiritual energy and awareness that is. They sensed many things around them and they could sense their own childs strong power.

And it scared them.

It scared them so much that they almost couldn't believe what they were about to do. But they had too. To protect themselves. This child nearly burned the entire hospital and killed everyone in it when she was born. She had burned them countless times. She put the young demon child in her car seat and they drove. They drove for what seemed like hours in the middle of the night. They came to a forest miles and hours away from their home in Northern California. They were in southern California now. The mother got out and took out her sleeping fire child out of the car seat. Her father looked at her daughter regrettably. They both let out a sigh and they walked further into the forest. They laid her down at a tree carefully not to wake her up.

"Melinda we need to go before she wakes up ." The father said to his wife. The wife looked at him and nodded and left a little red dragon with their child. They went back to their car quickly and drove off. They could see a fire starting behind them at the forest where they left their child and they drove even faster away. The mother looked out the window at the burning forest.

"Goodbye Mina." She whispered.

The baby Mina screamed and cried uncontrollably.

"Mama! Dada!" She knew enough but she didn't want believe that her parents would abandon her. She held her stuffed dragon close to her chest. She shakily stood up and she fell down and she just cried. The fire around her that she had created spread but it didn't harm her. She knew she wasn't human like her parents, she knew she was a demon. She knew she had to act human as humanly possible but it was hard for her.

"Mama….dada…." She cried to herself into her dragon. She could hear sirens in the distance and she stood up. She walked a little wobbly at first until she got the hang of it and she hid from the police and the fire fighters. They assumed the fire was just another random wild fire. Mina ran far. She had no idea where she was. But she kept running and running and running. And she would running and surviving until she would eventually meet her best friend who would become her sister.

* * *

Hashimoto Takahashi walked through the portal from his home in California and he came to Japan. He walked through his temporary home. It was nothing huge just a small apartment which he would always use whenever Koenma asked him to help his spirit detective in Japan. But this time it was different. He wasn't coming to help the spirit detective. He was coming to find him and to scold him for killing an innocent demon. Hashimoto didn't believe in killing the good demons but according to Sensui there were no good demons. He had to leave his young daughter back home in California with her best friend. He was staking out the spirit detectives usual hang outs.

"Hashimoto!" He heard a woman call his name. He turned around and he was surprised to see who he found.

"My my Atsuko Urameshi, it's been too long." Hashimoto said as he embraced his old flame. They weren't together long. It was a one night stand many years ago not long after his daughter was born and her mother had died.

"Yeah I'd say so Hashimoto, considering you never called." She spat at him and he laughed nervously.

"Well I've been busy with work and my daughter keeps me busy." Hashimoto explained and Atsuko nodded.

"Well I'd love to chat but I need to pick up my son. Damn brat decided to get suspended again." Atsuko said and she turned to walk away. But she stopped and she turned around and she handed Hashimoto a piece of paper. "Come find me next time."

That was some years ago and now Hashimoto was back in Japan once and for all to stop Shinobu Sensui. The murders he committed of the black black club, though they deserved it, it was unnecessary and other things could have been done. But Shinobu had killed them instead. Hashimoto was being sent again to find him but this time it wasn't to scold him. It was to take him to spirit world so that he may be tried for his actions in front of Koenma. Before he had left he left a note for his daughter to find. He had his own mission to take care of when he returned to California.

He had another child.

He wanted to bring his daughter to meet his other child once Shinobu was dealt with. But he would never get the chance.

He found Shinobu and Itsuki they were in hiding.

"Hashimoto it is not really wise of you to come here. "Shinobus voice rang out and he attempted to kick Hashimoto who had quickly and swiftly dodged it.

"Shinobu this is madness! Stop this! You can still save yourself! Just come with me to see Koenma." Hashimoto yelled.

"I don't think so Hashimoto, you know I thought your daughter was an abomination before because of her demon blood but now I believe it's because of your human blood that courses through her veins." He snarled out and it pissed Hashimoto off. He couldn't stand it when he decided to talk about his daughter. Shinobu ran up and kicked at Hashimotos head and he almost didn't block it in time. His age was really starting to get to him and he knew soon he would have to retire as a spirit detective to let his daughter take over. But only after he took care of Shinobu. He wanted to see his daughter again. He wanted to see his daughters best friend who was practically his daughter. He wanted to meet his other child and have his daughter meet the other child.

But he would never get the chance.

He would never get the chance to see his daughter again.

"Why don't you look on the screen Hashimoto?" Shinobu said as he smirked and he turned around and Itsuki was on the screen standing over Allies sleeping face and he was ready to kill her.

"Itsuki! You bastard! Allie trusts you how could you even think to do this!?" Hashimoto yelled at the screen and Itsuki smirked.

"Oh Hashimoto, I'm not going to kill her don't worry." Itsuki said with a smile and Hashimoto got a look of confusion on his face. Then a look of shock as Shinobus fist pierced through his stomach through his back. He felt the immense pain but he couldn't react because it was so sudden.

"Good bye Hashimoto. Tell Koenma when you see him that he shouldn't come looking for me or Itsuki. This will surely happen again. Whether it be your daughter her friend or maybe even your son." Shinobu smirked and he left. Hashimoto's body fell forward as he took his last breath.

He had to watch from spirit world as his daughter broke down. He watched as she and her best friend broke down in tears when they found out that he died. He was forced to watch as she would constantly get hurt fighting demons and humans alike as the new spirit detective. How she dated the wind master that he couldn't stand. He watched her and Mina almost die at the hands of the Nakamura clan. He watched her fall in love with the dangerous Youko Kurama. The joy he felt when he realized that she was safe with him and he couldn't be happier. But he still could not rest. Not until both of his children found each other. He wouldn't be able to rest eternally with Kanna the love of his life until he was brought closure.

* * *

So I'm sorry this chapter was so short but trust me the next one will be so long so I hope that will make up for it. Anyway until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Holy shit it's been a long time since I updated this story. But I am so ready to get back into this story! I don't own YYH just my OCs! This picks up right where chapter 5 left off.

Chapter 7

First Time

*Minas POV*

He carried me to my bed room and threw me onto the bed and he quickly got on top of me and reclaimed my lips with his. His lips were hot like fire and his hands as they caressed my sides set my skin on fire and only made the primal demon inside me want him more. I've never wanted anything more than I wanted Hiei right now. He sat up and he stripped himself of his cloak. I sat up with him and I ripped his tank top off of him and threw what was left of it to the side. His red eyes seemed to grow even brighter as he looked at me and he ripped my shirt and bra off of me.

"You're paying for that." I spat and he smirked.

"Shut up woman." He said before he kissed me again and pushed me back down onto the bed. His kisses made my skin on fire even more than it usually was but there was a slight cold chill that would go up my spine and give me goosebumps every time he kissed me. I know he wasn't a full fire apparition but at the moment I wasn't going to think about that. I couldn't really think or focus on anything right now. I know I shouldn't be doing this. I know I should stop him but even now as he fondled my breasts and sucked on my stiffened peaks I know I couldn't stop him if I tried. I knew I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to. I slowly slid his pants off of him and my eyes went wide as to what I saw. For one Hiei goes commando. And another he is huge. I blushed when I saw how big it is. He isn't short where it counts and I knew why he was so cocky now. He saw the look on my face and he smirked.

"Oh don't get cocky now." I whispered and pushed him down and got on top of him. He laid back with the same smirk on his face and I got annoyed.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." I spat and he chuckled.

"Make me woman." He said as he got in my face. I growled and kissed him roughly and I bit his lip hard as I pulled away and started kissing his neck. I grinded my hips on his member and he deeply groaned in pleasure in my ear. His hands slid down my back until they found themselves on my rear. He squeezed it hard.

"Damn such a nice ass on such an annoying woman." He said huskily and while it made my core burn for him more, it pissed me off. I sat up and I growled at him.

"I am not annoying Hiei." I brought my hand down to rub his member and he groaned more.

"Oh shit." He groaned and it caused me to smirk. I kept kissing his neck and I slowly moved my kisses down his chest and abs to his awaiting shaft. I opened my mouth wide and took him in my mouth and he groaned deeply.

"Shit you're damn good at that woman." His hand went to the top of my head. I couldn't even fit all of him in my mouth. I had to stroke what I couldn't fit. He was slowly bringing his hips up into my mouth. I still couldn't believe I was doing this but I just can't stop. I want Hiei and I want him now. He groaned deeply and his hips bucked.

"Woman lay down now." He commanded in a deeper voice that I had never heard him use before and besides it turning me on even more it surprised me. I complied and I laid down and he got on top of me. He slowly and quickly slid my shorts off along with my panties. I blushed as he sat up and looked at my completely naked body and his hand was moving fast at his pelvis. Was I really exciting this guy this much? He came down and he kissed me again but this was softer than the previous ones we shared.

"You know if you want this to stop, you should tell me now because if we go further I won't be able to stop." He whispered and he put his head to mine.

"Hiei if I wanted to stop you I wouldn't have this go this far." I said honestly and I blushed a little. "just be easy alright, I'm a virgin." I said and he looked away and I swear his cheeks turned a little pink.

"You're not the only one." I heard him mumble and I had to keep from gasping in surprise. I don't know why this surprised me. I mean its Hiei of all people. He isn't exactly prince charming. Far from it actually. He's the type of guy you have nightmares about but the only time I have dreamt about him they have been pretty fucking good. He positioned himself in between my legs. I was a little scared to be honest but I bit my lip. I was pretty confident in my pain tolerance. He slowly pushed through my folds.

I ended up biting my lip so hard it bled. I gripped the headboard bars and squeezed them tightly. It did hurt. Not as much as Allie had warned me but it still fucking hurt. He licked up the blood and he kissed me and he went in and out of me slowly. I kept taking deep breaths to keep myself calm and to keep my body from tensing up like it wanted to. Hiei looked like it was really hard for him to go slow. He was baring his teeth and staring into my eyes intently. It eventually started to feel good and my body relaxed more and I started moaning. Hiei took this a sign to start going faster. The moment he did it sent me into ecstasy. He lifted up my legs so he was holding the back of my knees and he was going so fast now that I couldn't even fathom anything. I couldn't form a sentence to save my life.

"Hiei..Fuck…" I moaned and his pace went faster. The sound of our skins slapping together. It felt so good. How could something feel so good? I always thought something like this would only feel good when you love the person. I don't love Hiei. I don't even like him. He was very attractive that's for damn sure. I was highly attracted to him and he obviously was to me but I don't think it will be anything more than that. My core started feeling very different, it was feeling very warm and hot. My moans were getting progressively louder. Hiei started grunting.

"H-Hi-Hiei..." I moaned loudly and then I felt just incredibly amazing. It was like an explosion. The good kind I mean. A wonderful incredible explosion. I think it was my first orgasm. I can't believe it felt so good. I can't believe Hiei made me feel this good. It was so great. His grunts were becoming louder.

"Fuck.." He groaned deeply and he kissed me roughly one last time before he pulled out of me. He turned around and he grabbed a tissue from the box on my bed side table and he 'finished' I guess you could say in there. At least he was considerate enough to do that. He laid back on the bed next to me heavily panting.

"Damn…" he mumbled and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I couldn't agree more." I said and he looked to me and he kissed me and bit my lip. There was a thing that confused me.

"I thought since we had sex we would mark each other?" I asked and he shifted and looked annoyed.

"That only happens when both demons want to become mates." He said as he looked out the window and I nodded. He sat up and he started putting his clothes back on.

"You know you can stay I'm not going to kick you out." I said to him and finished putting his cloak on.

"If I stay I don't need you trying to get me to fight with the detective again." He smirked and he came back over and he kissed me again before he left out my window. What was with this guy? He frustrates me so much but even now I want him back here and continuing what we were doing. I laid back against my bed and sighed. Damn heat. Damn Hiei.

But damn was it worth it.

* * *

*Hieis POV*

I slept with the woman. The heat got to me and it became a need and want for me to have her if just once.

But damn was it good. I never knew such pleasure could feel as good as it did. Perhaps it was the woman but I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again. I looked out from the tree I was in. I could just smell the stench of the lower class demons and the new human psychics and I don't even have the foxes sense of smell. I knew I had a choice to make eventually. Help the detective or don't and once the portal is open, go back to demon world. On the one hand I'll be back where I belong and can continue my search for my mother's stone. I won't see that infernal woman anymore either and I won't have to deal with these wretched humans any longer. On the other hand,…forget it. There's no other option. Once that portal opens I'll be back in demon world. Away from the oaf, away from the detective and the fox. And away from that woman. That demon woman that I can't get out of my head. She angers me and annoys me in so many ways but the look on her face when I took her and those sounds…damn heat.

I stood up and took my sword out. I went looking for those lowlife demons and started slaying them. Anything for me to get her out of my head.

Anything.

* * *

*Allies POV*

I swear training some snot nosed brat, who won't stop hitting on you and you're all alone training him fucking sucks. I don't have my best friend here; I don't have my mate here I actually don't have any friends here anymore. All of my friends are in Japan. I have Minas mom sure but not at midnight. I let out a sigh as I laid down on my bed just staring at the ceiling. I've been here for about a week and I just miss Kurama and everyone else like crazy. I know when he is with Mew though cause it's like I can almost feel his presence near me. That's thing with having a spirit beast, you are practically one and if I had taken Mew with me we both would have been upset. I wondered what time it was in Japan…I really miss him and I just want to hear his voice. I sat up and called him. Its 5 pm in Japan.

"Hello?" Oh I feel like its been so long since I heard his voice and it still made me weak in the knees.

"Hey fox boy miss me?" I said and I heard him chuckle.

"Ofcourse I do, so does Mew. How is training going?

"Well the kid isn't weak I'll give him that but still I'm not a fan of this brat." He chuckled again and it caused me to smile.

"Well just hurry and train him so you can come home. I want my mate in my arms again." I felt a massive blush on my face but I smiled happily.

"I want to be back. I love you."

"I love you too Allie." I smiled happily again and sighed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Its midnight in California."

"Yeah but-"

"No But. Allie go to bed. You know how I worry." He said softly and I sighed.

"Alright I'll go to bed. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Night." I heard a small Mew in the background and I smiled as I hung up the phone and laid back and closed my eyes. I did technically have a big day tomorrow. I have to go through my fathers things.

Yay….not. I hate being alone.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been some time since I uploaded hasn't it? It's really hard for me to come up with ideas lately. Let me tell you something. Originally 'To Love A Rose' was supposed to be mostly Kurama and Allie falling in love with a side serving of Hiei and Mina. I didn't like that so that's why I ended up making the sequel so Hiei and Mina both get the same amount of time and effort that Allie and Kurama had. Also when I was first working on 'To Love a Rose' all of it was handwritten beforehand. It was the easiest way for me to have it all ready and prepared to be uploaded. When I type on my computer I get sidetracked easily. When I was handwriting it all, I had my headphones in and I just kept writing until my hand was too tired to write anymore. So by the time it came to upload it, I literally just typed it word for word and if I didn't like something I had originally written I would just wing it and it would turn out great. I have an outline written for how I want this story to go and this will be a long sequel since I plan to have Kurama and Allie stuff in here as well but since I don't have everything written out its taking longer than I would like for it to be already. And I'm a perfectionist so I'm not going to put out half assed chapters for you guys. Alright enough explaining time for chapter 8. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my ocs. Also side note anyone waiting for that Yusuke X Keiko one shot you're going to be waiting awhile. I can't make it. I just don't ship them and I personally just can't write them together. But I do plan to make a Yusuke X Reader one shot. So keep an eye out for that. Okay now for the chapter. Also the song is "I write sins not tragedies" by Panic Of the Disco

* * *

Chapter 8

*Minas POV*

It's been a little while since that night with Hiei and I haven't seen him since. I've been too damn busy for one. I applied for Kurama and Allies school and took my entrance exam at the same time as Kuwabara being attacked by some kid named Seaman. We were at Yusukes now waiting for Koenma to show up to give us an explanation.

Before you ask I hadn't told anyone about me and Hiei.

But Kurama knew. Apparently no matter how much I had showered Hieis scent was still on me. I threatened him that I would burn every precious plant that he would ever grow if he decided to tell Allie.

He did anyway. And Allie told me I couldn't have her cooking anymore if I burned his plants. Allies cooking is great…so naturally I couldn't say no considering the last time I cooked Allie and my mom kept making fun of me for my lumberjack pancakes. They kept saying that they were practically cakes and not pancakes. They weren't that big.

Anyway where was I?

Oh right Koenma. He told us that the one who it is trying to make the portal was a spirit detective that he had here in Japan before Yusuke named Sensui. That name sounded so eerily familiar and it sent a horrible and chilling almost a pain down my spine. It also brought on a feeling of hatred. I never hate anyone, so why was I feeling like this?

I would soon find out.

Koenma showed up but Yusukes briefcase immediately started ringing. He opened it and I think I actually went deaf.

"KOENMA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Allie yelled loudly through the briefcase and we all pretty much fell over.

"DAMMIT TAKAHASHI STOP FUCKING YELLING!" Yusuke yelled.

"LOOK WHOS TALKING ASSWIPE!? NOW WHERE IS THE FUCKING TODDLER?" She yelled back and I looked around and saw Koenma hiding behind Kurama in his toddler form. Kurama sighed and raised him up.

"Allie why are y-" Kurama started but the moment she saw Koenma her eyes turned red.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A BROTHER!?" she yelled and we all blinked several times. What? Koenma sighed.

"Allie, your father told me not to tell you. I'm assuming you finally found his note?" Koenma said and Allie, with a pout on her face, nodded. Kurama blinked.

"I wasn't aware Kanna had another child." Kurama said and Allie shook her head.

"She didn't. After I was born Dad slept with a woman in Japan and she got pregnant. He was gonna bring me to Japan then to meet him but then…" she teared up and Kurama looked like his heart was breaking, His fist shook and I could see blood coming down from his claws. I've noticed in the short time that I've been here the thought of Allie hurt or upset made Kurama very angry. He was still composed but you could just tell with the change in his demeanor and his energy. But why was Allie crying?

"That damn bastard Sensui…" She mumbled and it clicked for me.

"Shit Allie, you're gonna wanna hear who is opening the portal." I said and she looked up. Koenma sighed and he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Allie its Sensui and Itsuki." Her eyes went wide and she growled.

"Allie do you know them?" Kurama asked but I answered him because of her anger was keeping her from answering.

"Sensui is the one who killed Allies dad. It's always been hard for her to talk about so it's not surprising that she didn't tell you." I said and his eyes went wide. Even Yusuke was a little shocked. Allie went quiet and I sighed and explained to them about everything. She eventually hung up because she had to go train that kid but Kurama and I could both tell she was still crying. I had always had this bond with Allie like we were blood sisters and when she cried I felt like crying and vice versa. Kurama knew something was wrong because of the mate bond. Actually Kurama can feel almost all of Allies emotions. Being in love makes you closer than ever. Koenma opened a portal for Kurama and he went to her to stay with her for the night. I don't blame him wanting to be there for her. I wanted to too but I felt Kurama was the better choice to be there with her at the moment. I went back home immediately however. I felt something growing with in me. Like something was awakening. I ran to my house as I opened the door Hiei was there staring at my spirit beast egg. It was glowing brightly in his hand and it had doubled in size. I dropped my bag and my keys and closed the door and walked up to it and him slowly and stared at it.

"It wasn't like this this morning…" I mumbled and Hiei just smirked at me.

"the detectives looked like this before it hatched apparently. So did the hanyous egg. It will probably hatch soon." He said in his emotionless voice. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Hiei you reall-"

"I'm not helping so don't ask me." He shut me down completely before I could even fully get my words out. Prick…

"Hiei just hear me out"

"Why should I? This isn't my world. I care for nothing and no one in this world. If the demon world portal opens, I'll be back home." He said coldly and his hurts did hurt me a little but I just shook it off.

"Hiei what about your friends?" I urged and he just shook his head at me.

"They are fighting companions nothing more." He looked away from me.

"What is there in demon world that is so much more important Hiei? Because I know your friends mean more to you than just fighting companions." I said and he didn't answer me and he continued to look away from me. But he had this faraway look in his eyes. Was it a woman? Someone he loved? Was it family? Did he even have family? I'm not really sure. I bit my lip and I just grabbed his hand and it caused him to look at me.

"What woman?" he said coldly.

"Hiei tell me." I said softly and his eyes were soft for a minute as he looked back at me.

"a stone. "he said and looked away from me and he went to the window and jumped out. I sighed sadly as I watched him leave. What could one stone mean to him? Was it valuable? Was it a gift? Was it from his past. Maybe I would never know with how vague Hiei is. When did I suddenly start caring for such an asshole who is never around? I sighed and went and held my spirit beast egg. I could feel its energy. It was similar to mine. It was hot and warm. I blinked for a second and it started to shake. My eyes went wide as it started to crack and shake and a bright blue light shone through the cracks. I closed my eyes and covered my face because it was so bright. I felt something almost scaly in my hands and when I opened my eyes I had a little blue dragon in my hands. Its scales were a light blue like my hair but when I turned my lap on to fully look at it, it glowed white. It slowly opened its eyes and they were a piercing blue and all I could do was smile. It slowly looked up at me and went to my shoulder and it licked my cheek. I checked and it was very obvious it was a boy. I was tempted to call it Mushu but I decided against it.

"I think I'll call you…Thorn." Thorn flapped his little wings and licked my cheek and I just smiled happily. But what doesn't make any sense was why Thorn hatched? Before I could really think on it there was a knock on my door and I ran right over with Thorn in my hands. I was surprised to find Genkai there. She blinked at Thorn but just shook her head.

"I would ask why you have a little dragon with you, but you can explain it on the way. Shizuru is hurt and Kuwabara has been kidnapped." She said quickly and my jaw dropped. I had only been gone for…..oh it's the next morning...I lose track of time easily when I'm thinking and rambling to myself. I left with her quickly and I went to heal Shizuru first. Kurama was there helping me and Thorn stayed on my shoulder.

"I'm surprised it has awakened so soon." He said making small talk and I nodded.

"I'm surprised too. I just came home and-" I stopped. I didn't want to tell him Hiei was there.

"and what Mina?" he said softly as his plants healed Shizuru along with my fire.

"And it was glowing and it just hatched."

"Probably because something awakened it. Probably Hiei." He said and he had a slight smirk on his face. I blushed and looked away.

"I didn't even touch him this time." I mumbled and he chuckled lightly.

"Yes but no doubt you came home and Hiei was in your house staring at the spirit beast egg am I correct?" He said and I just really couldn't say anything because he was right. He was laughing and he started to do that thumb biting thing Allie is always gushing about. I don't get it. Why does she find that so cute?

"Anyway, it probably awakened so soon because of Hieis dragon and because your body knows about the oncoming battle. Thorn here may greatly help us." He smiled softly at Thorn and I just nodded. This battle is going to be huge and possibly a shit show. I just worry. About everything at this point.

Why does Hiei have to be such a dick and not help us?

WHY DAMMIT TELL ME WHY!? WHY CAN'T HE CARE ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THAN HIM FOR ONCE!?

I hate men. I hate assholes. I hate douchebags. I hate him. I hate Hiei. I FUCKING HATE HIM.

Yeah that couldn't be any farther from the truth.

* * *

-Meanwhile Hieis POV-

Damn woman. Why did I go back there? Why did I become intimate with her? Why her of all people!? This annoying woman who seems to be in my head all day. This day woman that I keep checking on with the Jagan more than I check on Yukina with it. I don't care about her or this world. So why the fuck is she in my mind.

Because of the dragon and the Jagan.

The dragon, being the spiritual beast that it is, is a sentimental demon and as time has gone by it was been wanting me to take a mate. Same with the Jagan. Its chosen that woman as my mate but I haven't.

And I never will make that woman my mate. She's too damn annoying and obnoxious. Even more than the oaf.

My only solace about her is that she is a great fighter and not someone we have to watch and protect all the time. Like the oaf. I know he had been kidnapped. I could sense it for some odd reason. Reasons that I really don't care for. I took in a deep breath and it smelled of death and decay. Like home. I could smell the blood of demons that other demons were currently spilling and it reminded me of my younger days. No doubt if I can smell it then so can Kurama and he's been around a lot longer than I have. He's killed a lot more than I have. Wonder if that mate of his actually knows what Kurama has done. And now that mate of his has turned into a love sick demon that will do anything to make her happy.

Love. Stupid emotion. Not worth my time. We all die eventually. What's the point of going through that unnecessary emotion with another being when there is chance that it will be ruined and taken from you at any moment. Not even that, but also that no one is to be trusted.

Nothing and no one.

I heard something like the sound of an explosion. I came upon the detective fighting one of the psychics that the old hag was talking about. I intervened and took care of the psychic and I don't even know why. I hate that I couldn't kill this worthless human. Why do the bad ones get to live? They should all be dead in my opinion. All of them. I may not have the desire to kill them all anymore but I still don't have the desire to save them either. But even now as I fight the detective I still didn't fully understand why.

He needs to learn a lesson. Not everything is going to be handed to him. Toguro practically handed him the victory.

Sensui won't. Sensui wants any and everything dead. The detective needs to learn that any extra push he gets is going to be someone who is actually dead. And I'm not about to lay down the line so the detective can save the day. The oaf can again.

These assholes and their cracks about my height. I should have slit his throat when I had the chance. Not just him. All of them.

"Really thank you Hiei. I was needing that kick in the ass." Yusuke said as he looked at me. Whatever.

"Hmph." I started to walk away and he stopped me.

"You know Hiei we can still use your help." He said and I shrugged. "We could really use your help on this one. Kuwabara could use your help on this one."

"But I hate Kuwabara." I said as I peered back to look at him.

"Yeah but you don't hate Mina." He said with a smirk and I had to keep from growling.

"what about that woman."

"You don't hate her Hiei and you know it. This is her world demon or not. Same for Yukina. She lives with the old hag now. Demon or not this world can't have that portal opened." Yusuke said and I clenched my fists. Bringing up the woman was one thing but Yukina was another.

Damn these weaknesses.

"Help them out once and they think you're their best friend. Its why I could care less if this race was wiped out." I kept walking.

"You hate our kind so much, then I know of a tape of a little snuff film that might interest you." He mentioned and it caused me to stop.

The Chapter Black tape. The one thing spirit world intelligence hides from the demons because if all demons saw this tape then they would have even more of a reason to kill all humans. It's the most provocative piece of contraband that spirit world has.

Other feelings and thoughts aside I can't say that I haven't not wanted to see the tape. I smirked slightly. For once the detective has a brain.

"So come on Hiei. What do you say?" He asked me and I was silent for a moment. I said nothing and I walked back with him to meet up with the others. I saw the woman and she had a small white and blue dragon with her. I could only imagine it was her spirit beast and she smiled softly at me and I looked away. I heard Kurama chuckle to himself and I shot him a death glare and the woman was as well. Her spirit beast came up to me and sat itself on my shoulder. I looked at it questioningly and the detective and Kurama started laughing while he petted his womans spirit beast.

"Whats so damn funny?" I asked and when I looked at the woman she looked angry and her cheeks were red. I didn't understand nor did I care. I gave the dragon back to her and it jumped back onto my shoulders. I growled and she took it from my shoulder.

"Thorn here play with Mew." She sat the dragon down and Kurama sat down the little black fox and they proceeded to play with each other. I kept finding the woman glancing at me and I at her. I kept seeing Kurama hold back his laughter and I proceeded to send him death threats via the Jagan. I know what he is thinking and I don't like it.

"I'm not like you fox. Remember that." I hissed at him and he just rolled his eyes at me.

"Shouldn't we be going to save the oaf now?"I growled and the old hag looked at me.

"Koenma is bringing someone to help us then Seaman shall lead us from there." She mentioned and I just rolled my eyes. What more did we really need?

" _Oh, well imagine_ _  
_ _As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_ _  
_ _And I can't help but to hear_ _  
_ _No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words"_

We all collectively looked up. The little black fox Mew jumped and her tail wagged. Kurama had a smile on his face as he heard that woman sing.

Mina on the other hand.

"No fucking way.." She mumbled and she jumped up and started to sing herself.

" _What a beautiful wedding_ _  
_ _What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter_ _  
_ _And, yes, but what a shame_ _  
_ _What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_ Mina sang and I was actually shocked to hear her sing so well that my eyes widened.

And then Mina started screaming happily and very fucking loudly. So loud I covered my ears. Then the other woman walked out from behind a tree. Allie and Mina practically fell to the ground hugging each other.

But they kept singing. It wasn't bad but it was loud.

" _I chime in with a  
Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

 _I chime in  
Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of"_ They stopped and they fell over laughing.

"Holy hell Takahashi!" Yusuke laughed and patted Kurama on the back who promptly went over and helped Allie up. I walked over as well and though I still don't know why I gave my free hand to Mina to help her up. She smiled at me and I looked away and I saw Kurama and Allie laughing together.

Fools all of them.

Mina hit Allie and threatened to burn Kurama. As we walked to where Sensuis hide out was the smell of the death and decay in demon world was stronger and stronger.

"Well lets do this.." Mina mumbled and we all nodded and walked into the cave. Unsure and uncaring if we were going to make it back out of there alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Game Master and Kuramas Pain

*Allies POV*

It has been so long since I had seen everyone. Well okay maybe not that long but long enough to the point where I missed everyone.

I even missed every one's favorite short asshole. Yes, I mean Hiei and I've noticed a change in him. He's not as cold as he was before. At least to Mina. But that's not surprising considering those two fucked.

I'm still shocked about that. When Kurama told me I was wondering if his old age was finally getting to him. He didn't like that comment from me but he didn't reprimand me for it either. I was so happy to finally see him again and Mina and hell even Yusuke.

No I haven't found out who my brother was yet but it's only a matter of time before I will. To reunite any family that I still have would be great. Mina is basically my sister. We have this saying that 'Our Moms couldn't handle us as sisters that's why God made us best friends'. You know I don't know what I believe in but I know that I was destined to meet Mina that day and become best friends with her. I was destined to find Kurama and fall in love with him and he with me. I know I am destined in life to find my brother.

I know I am also destined to avenge my father's death.

All that happiness and overbearing feeling of love left my body as we walked into the cave. It stunk of decay and death and Kurama and Hiei informed us that that was the smell of demon world. But I could smell an even worse stench.

The scent of Shinobu Sensui. The man personally responsible for the destructive of my life and taking my father from me. I could feel my fists shaking and my claws grew along with my fangs. My claws dug into my fist making me bleed and Kurama grabbed my hand to calm me down. I know I was in my demon form at the moment and I knew it was likely because of my anger. I calmed down but remained in my demon form. Kurama kissed my forehead and nodded. He knew my anger. He knew what I was feeling and I could see it in his eyes. His eyes were turning gold from him reacting to my anger. I took in a deep breath and let it out before we continued walking to catch up with the others.

"So hey Takahashi, did you miss us?" I rolled my eyes at Yusuke. Of course I did. I love California, but Japan is my home now. My mate is here, my best friend is here, and my long lost brother who I need to find and all of my other friends are here. I love Japan.

"Yeah I actually did. Even a brat like you Yusuke." I laughed and he growled

"Wanna say that to my face Takahashi!?" He looked me dead in the eye. Oh Yusuke, you never change.

"Shut it fool." Hiei hissed and Mina rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up Hiei." She said and walked ahead of him and he went in front of her.

"MAKE ME WOMAN!"

"HIEI I WILL BURN YOU!" She yelled at him and she got into his face and then they both turned a tad pink and looked away from each other. I never thought the day would come when I would see Hiei turn pink.

"Seems the sexual frustration between them is only increasing." I whispered in Kuramas ear and I giggled softly and that received death glares from Hiei and Mina but I ignored it.

"Yes, it's almost as bad as it was with us." Kurama whispered in my ear and he light nipped my ear when no one was looking and I blushed bright red and just kept walking. I could practically hear the smirk on Kuramas face.

"Jeez Kurama not even an hour and you're already making Allie red." Mina laughed with Yusuke and I just flipped them off and kept walking. We eventually came upon a door and it looked familiar honestly. Like something out of a video game it was really weird. I looked around. Thank god Kurama has those lamp weeds. I realized I really need to start training with my demon powers. I can control a bit of nature but I haven't come close to being able to do a lot like Kurama. It actually kind of sucks actually. Anyway Seaman, or should I say Mitarai informed us that this door in front of us shouldn't even be here.

"I know I've seen this door somewhere before I just can't remember where…" Yusuke wondered and I nodded.

"I've seen it too…it's like weirdly familiar…" I mumbled and I touched the door.

"Be careful fool, we don't know what lies behind it." Hiei spat.

"I got it!" Mina jumped up and she held up a finger. "It's the gate to goblin city!"

"goblin city?" Hiei wondered annoyed. But what's new? Hiei is always annoyed or pissed off.

"It's a popular arcade game." Kurama pointed out and I nodded.

"I actually played this recently too." Yusuke and I said at the same time. We looked at each other for a moment and shook our heads. So fucking weird. It's like he is the male version of me sometimes. Anyway we knew the rules for Goblin city. We walked back, thank god for Kuramas seeds, and we grabbed Kaito and Genkai to help us with this. Despite Genkais age she's actually really good at video games and plays them frequently and I'm not surprised that Kaito plays this either.

The kid still creeps me out and he stares at me a lot. Kurama on the other hand gets a tad possessive. Which Kuramas form of being possessive is staring at Kaito with a menacing smile on his face while his arm is around me which in turn makes me as red as his fucking hair and in turn with that I receive a comment from Mina and Yusuke and they both laugh and I growl at them.

"You know you two really shouldn't talk. Yusuke we all know what you and Keiko do in your spare time and Mina need I remind you of?" As my eyes drifted to Hiei. Hiei blinked confused obviously not previously paying attention to us and I ducked as Mina threw her shoe at my head while her and Yusukes faces were red. I giggled at them before receiving glares from Genkai and Hiei.

"Fools.." Hiei spat as he stared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"enough dimwits! We kind of have to save the world and we don't need your idiotic bickering and teasing!" Genkai said and we all pretty much shut up at that point.

"Master Genkai is right, let us proceed." Kurama said as he took my hand and we all walked through the Goblin City door.

"Quick question if we only need 7 players then why are we going in with 8?" Yusuke asked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"because there is no way in hell Hiei knows how to play video games." Mina said and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Hiei who just like he always does look completely unamused.

Is it bad that while we could be walking to our deaths all I can think about is how good Kurama looks in this fighting outfit?

Anyway as we walked, we realized that Seaman forgot to remind us that the game master was just a little kid. Like 10 maybe even younger. Sensui is recruiting kids kinda young don't you think? I bet this kid doesn't even know no matter what he may possibly die because of this portal. We all could especially with the really high A and S class demons. I don't know if I have the energy to put up another Kekkai barrier. It was too much stress on my body last time and It didn't even work.

What I would give to have just one last day with my dad. Even as I stand here and as we watch Seaman play the stupid tennis game all I can think about is my dad and how he would have handled things. My dad was as strong as a high A class demon maybe even a low S class when he died.

But then Sensui threatened me. A half demon who at the time was only a C class in the ranking system. Sensui was much stronger than me then and so was Itsuki. They used me and my brother, whoever the fuck he is, against him. I clenched my fist and Kurama wiped the tear that I didn't even know that fell. I sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm okay..just.."

"I know don't worry." He kissed my forehead and I felt someone nudge me from behind. I turned around and looked and saw Mina.

"Don't worry we will kill him." She smirked and I smiled.

"fuck yeah we will." I smirked now and we paid attention to the games. It was now Genkais turn. I smirked.

"You've got this Genkai!" Mina and I cheered and she smirked and gave us a thumbs up. So far we had 1 point against the goblin king/game master.

"Yeah show us your skills old lady." Yusuke said and I hit him upside the head.

"OW! TAKAHASHI WHAT THE HELL!?" Yusuke yelled at me.

"YUSUKE SHE'S GOTTEN TO THE END OF THIS GAME MORE THAN YOU! SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Mina and Genkai both yelled and Genkai started to play. Damn she was actually really good too.

"That's incredible! She cleared out the first level without a single mistake!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Not surprising, Allies dad used to tell us all the time at how good she was at games." Mina said and I nodded. "this level makes me want to play GTA.." Mina sighed.

"you left you xbox back in the us didn't you?" I asked her and she nodded and sighed sadly.

"What the hell is a GTA and an xbox?"Hiei asked annoyed.

"man dude you really live under a rock don't you?" Yusuke snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"Actually Yusuke Hiei lives in a tree." Mina giggled and the rest laughed. Except Kurama did that cute thumb biting thing he always does. Kami I love him.

"You know Mina from what I hear Hieis been staying with you." Yusuke smirked and that room heated up faster than a sauna in Arizona. Not just from Minas anger and embarrassment but from Hieis as well. Yusuke laughed nervously.

"I'm just gonna shut up now.." Yusuke mumbled.

"GOOD!" Hiei and Mina yelled and they crossed their arms and looked at eachother and then looked away quickly. I rolled my eyes and just held Kuramas hand as we watched Genkai dominate her level. She did so amazing it was spectacular.

"Action battle! King of the Mountain! Level 1!" Game master laughed and Yusuke smirked.

"Hey what do you know it's a fighting game when its finally my turn. I'm feeling lucky old lady, I just felt a tap on my elbow." Yusuke walked up to the game board.

"That was me telling you not to be stupid." Genkai said as she watched.

"Hey its me." Yusuke chuckled.

"that's what we are worried about." Mina said and stood against the wall. I couldn't agree more. Yusukes attention span is bad like mine. I can pay attention when its serious however I don't think Yusuke can take much things seriously.

Turns out even something as easy as this Yusuke needs help. But again this ass got lucky. Now we had to fight the game master. Well Kurama and Kaito have to. I play lots of other games.

"Yusuke if Kaito and I don't make you all will need to find a way outside of his territory outside of the game." When those words left Kuramas mouth I made him look at me.

"Don't even talk like that because you-"He grabbed my hand and he looked at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"Allie, we have to be prepared for this. I know you're not naïve." He said to me and I just nodded. There's a chance I could lose any one of them today. There's a chance I could lose my life today.

I made a silent vow to myself. No matter what happens to me I won't let anyone get hurt. Or worse.

"Oh! The master quiz game this is my least favorite quiz out of all of them!" Game master groaned.

"Ha! Good news for the good guys!" Yusuke laughed.

"I'll trust you'll let me play." Kaito fixed his glasses.

"Please go ahead." Kurama said softly. Kaito looked at me for a moment and then I felt Kuramas energy spike and he grabbed my hand. Kaito looked away from me and at Mina.

"Would there be a chance for a good luck kiss mina?" He smiled at her and I felt like got burned from how much energy Hiei was putting off. Mina looked at him and blushed and looked back at Kaito.

"Not happening Kaito just go win." Mina looked away and Hiei calmed down and then blinked. Almost like he was surprised at himself for acting that way. Kaito calmly walked up the to the game board and Game master was just laughing and giggling like little kids do and I got this uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"He just said this was his least favorite game and yet he's still cheerful." Kurama said and I nodded. Mitarai said something about Sensui not letting Game Master use his powers. But why...it makes no sense. Wouldn't he want to test his powers? And if this is the first time he has really used his powers then why did they choose Goblin city of all games?

Anyway getting back to the game. Kaito was doing pretty well, showing how easily he knew all the questions and all the answers before they were even finished being shown on the screen. But Genkai and Kurama pointed this out.

The kids not scared. He is about to lose to Kaito and he acts like nothing is wrong. This kid has a trick up his sleeve but I don't know what yet. None of us know yet.

But out of nowhere before even the question is shown he answered it correctly. As we heard the ding of the buzzer and the screen said that he was right my eyes widened.

"This brat…he memorized the order in when all the questions are asked and all the answers..." Mina mumbled.

"Oh fuck…" I mumbled. Kaito wasn't gonna win this if the little chicken shit memorized the order. Eventually Hiei walked forward.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked and he turned around to face us.

"I'm going to turn this game off."

"Oh and how you see a power strip somewhere?" Yusuke chimed in.

"Hiei don't be stupid you're gonna end up losing your sword again like back at the house with Kaito." Mina said to him and I think it actually may have hurt Hieis pride. But that's the thing with Hiei even though it may have hurt him inside it's just going to give him even more of a reason to do what he is about to do. But like we all said Hiei attacked the monitor. It was slashed for a moment before going back to normal. At which point Hiei just sat down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Mina exclaimed and Hiei looked up at her.

"I have about as much interest in video games as I do with puppies and could care even less." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Wake me up for the end of the world." Mina growled at him and then Thorn went and sat with Hiei, which made Mina blush and she walked back over with us. I sighed and held Kuramas hand which I could feel it shaking. I got confused and I felt a shift in his energy. I looked up at him and he gave me this look like he was about to commit to something he didn't want to do. I just held his hand. I was worried but I didn't know exactly what was wrong and he hadn't told me yet.

"What is it?" I whispered and he looked to me.

"When we were in the house with Kaito we all had to follow the rules of his territory including himself." He calmly explained.

"Yeah and what's your point fox boy?" Yusuke added paying attention which caused Genkai and Mina to pay attention as well. Normally I would say something about Yusuke taking my nickname for him but I didn't care right now.

"If the rules of goblin city follow then, Amanuma must follow the rules as well as the role of the goblin king." I listened intently and I thought about the end of the game and my eyes widened.

"If we lose we can choose to keep playing otherwise we die, but if we win, the game explicitly depicts the death of the goblin king." He said solemnly and as Kurama walked up to play Sevens with Amanuma it all made sense to me and the rest of us.

The only way we could win was if we kill Amanuma. And that's just what Kurama was about to do.

I could feel that he hated this, he didn't want this to happen but it's come down to the fact that we have no choice. This is the second time Sensui has tried to make us kill and this time it's a young child! This scumbag! This asshole! If anyone deserves to die its him! He tricked this poor kid.

And Now as this kid begged Kurama to stop the game and I saw the expressionless look on his face, I could still feel the pain in his heart. Even his Yoko side didn't feel too right about this.

"Rejoice for the Goblin King is dead, and Peace has returned to the town."

As Amanumas body fell to the ground those words just kept relaying in my head.

The Goblin King is dead.

Dead.

DEAD.

No, I know who will be dead. And his name is Shinobu Sensui. As the territory came down Kurama walked ahead of us and I ran to catch up to him. I grabbed his arm and he looked at Mew, who was on my shoulder, and I and his eyes were gold. I didn't say anything but I did give him a sympathetic look and I held his hand as we walked ahead together.

If there's one thing you don't want to do, its piss Yoko Kurama off.

And Sensui did that and more.

"is he gonna be okay?" My ears twitched and I hear Mina whisper.

"I haven't seen Kurama like this since we took on those stupid Ninjas." Yusuke whispered back.

"You forget Kuramas killed many in his day, his name is still feared all throughout demon world. It's nothing for him to kill one human child." Hiei said coldly and Kuramas energy spiked. I know Kurama wasn't exactly an angel back then.

But people change. Human, demon, or spirit world occupant. They all change either for good or for bad.

"yeah Hiei but he's not like that anymore." Mina said and that was the end of their conversation. Mew jumped up to Kuramas shoulder and she nuzzled his face and he had a soft sad smile.

"I know you've changed…you'll always be my fox no matter what." I whispered.

"just.." He whispered back. "Just promise me nothing's going to happen to you." He looked at me with sad eyes and I nodded.

"I love you Kurama I'm not going anywhere." I whispered back and we all walked forward in an uncomfortable silence.

But we all knew this was going to be a battle for the ages.


	10. Chapter 10

I have a feeling a lot of you guys have been waiting for this chapter for a while and honestly that's because I've been working on lots of other stuff and also just life in general with all of my performances and such. But this chapter is extra-long for a reason. Anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my OCs. Also I thought to make a note of that from here on out and basically enough of what you read so far, I'm slightly changing things to add my OCs in. Not major events but dialogue. This is not to take away from the original story which is amazing this is just to have my ocs be a part of it and to basically bring my dreams to life in the only way I can. Anyway moving on.

* * *

Chapter 10

The Truth and a Sacrifice

*Minas POV*

I can't believe how Kurama just was. I never seen him be so ruthless, I guess it's not totally surprising because of who he is and what his past is like but Allie did say he completely changed.

I can tell he's regretting it. And honestly I think if it wasn't for Allie being here right now, he would be so much angrier at Sensui and in himself. I can see his hand trembling as he held Allies. I know if he actually had a choice to spare the child's life he would have and honestly no matter what Hiei has said he would have too. All of us would.

But Sensui also knows we have to stop him. And he purposely did this so we would have to take a life. The life of an innocent child that didn't know any better. He is scum, and if anyone deserves to die in all of this.

Its Shinobu Fucking Sensui.

He's taken more lives than anyone can count. Good people, bad people, good demons, bad demons. No one is safe from him. I've known Allie for as long as I can remember and in that time she never once wanted to kill someone. Not even the demons she's fought in the past that tried to take her life did she want to take their lives, she's had to of course but she never wanted to. When it comes to Shinobu, she wants too. I know Kurama does now as well, I know Yusuke wants to stop, I know Hiei could really care less. We need to save Kuwabara but I know for a fact he couldn't kill anyone if he tried. I wanted him to pay for all that he is done.

As I walked next to Hiei, I can say his presence and the heat he gives off from his natural energy was soothing and it was honestly keeping me calm. What is it with this guy? Sometimes I'm annoyed around him or I'm…doing other things or thinking about doing those things with him. I didn't know I could be so sexually frustrated with someone like this.

We were coming closer to the end of the cave. I could hear the faint sound of running water and demons growling. And the smell of death and decay, Hiei told me was the smell of demon world. As we came in we saw a small pond, in the middle of the small pond was a tied up Kuwabara inside a boat with some tall guy. I could see Itsuki standing up next to a couch and in front of the couch was a TV set up with some movie.

On the couch watching the movie was Sensui. Basically being in his presence and smelling his horrid scent made my blood boil and I saw Allie's fists were shaking. Kuramas grip on her tightened and I saw Yusuke straighten out his back. Hiei stood there and Mitarai was quiet with fear. I could hear the faint sound of gunshots and I could only assume that was from the movie that Sensui was watching.

"You know for years I hunted demons…but man is the real monster here, and this film proves it." Sensui said as he stood up and turned to us.

"I don't understand…every time I've seen Mr. Itsuki it has been in that boat." Mitarai commented and Itsuki looked up.

"The portal is opening on its own now…even I can't stop it." Itsuki said softly and Sensui smirked.

"By the time chapter black as ended the portal will be opened..." Sensuis smirk got broader. "And this world and all its filthy inhabitants will fall to ruin."

"Not if I fucking have something to say about it." Allie growled and Sensui just chuckled.

"Ahh little Allie, Hashimotos pride and joy…I know what you're thinking the kekkai barrier will be your solution once you kill me?" He chuckled further. Allies energy spiked.

"How dare you mention my father's name, you pathetic excuse for a man?" She said coldly. The man that was in the boat with Kuwabara jumped out and went to stand next to Sensui. Allie just ignored him. "this will end Sensui and the Kekkai barrier will stay up."

"Yeah but you won't live through putting it up." The man said and Allies eyes widened. Wait what?

Sensui chuckled. "This is Gourmet. He can literally swallow you whole and steal anyone's power. Remember your little mind reading friend?"

"Shit...i forgot about him…" Yusuke mumbled.

Gourmet had a big smirk on his face. "Your little girlfriend Kurama will die if she uses the kekkai technique again..." Allie growled and looked away and Kurama looked at her.

"Is this true?" He whispered and she looked saddened but she nodded. Gourmet laughed.

"and Kurama killing that little boy upset you more than you care to admit. You feel like you've let down your fox side." At that I could feel Kuramas energy spike even more. "that little fiery Mina is scared of losing everything, her family, her best friend…and that little shrimp." Oh this fucking prick! I could kill him! "and Hiei doesn't want to admit it…but he doesn't want to lose Mina either. And he's scared of rejection from his sister." He laughed and I saw Hieis hand started shaking and the dragon was growling in his skin.

"You know what Gourmet why don't you tell them one last truth…the truth I found out about Hashimoto before he died?" Sensui smirked and Kurama held Allie back as she continued to growl. Hiei held me back as well and when I hadn't even noticed I had stepped forward.

"well duh, that Hashimoto dude had a son. His name is Yusuke Urameshi."

WHAT!?

Allie literally stopped and so did Yusuke. They both pretty much gasped at the same time. They just stared straight at each other. Now that I thought about it and I really looked at Yusuke…he looked a lot like Allies dad. They have similar mannerisms too all three of them. I think after Yusuke and Allie just stared at each other for a moment…they knew it to be true. Allie turned to Sensui and so did Yusuke.

"I could have finally known my dad because of you, asshole." Yusukes fist was clenched and Allie was shaking.

"Trust me Yusuke, I'll tell you all about dad once this fuck face is dead and over with." She hissed.

"later you two..." I stepped in front of them. "give us back Kuwabara Sensui!" I yelled and he chuckled. "alright…if you can beat Gourmet then you can have Kuwabara back." He commented and we all stepped up but Kurama beat us to it.

"You all will gladly let me have this fight..." Kurama said coldly. "Considering the things that were said here today about my mate and her family and everything else. This one will die by my hand." His eyes were gold as he looked at us and Allie just nodded and so did the rest of us. Kurama was pissed.

Pissing off Kurama isn't smart.

But let's put it like this, the fight didn't exactly last long between Gourmet and Kurama. His rose whip was everywhere until it was wrapped around Gourmets skull. He pulled the whip and we all watched in amazement as Gourmets body and half of his skull fell to the ground killing him instantly.

"note to self…never mention to Kurama he is letting his fox side down..." Yusuke whispered and I nodded.

"Or about the woman…" Hiei added and I couldn't agree more. Kurama walked forward.

"rely only on impulse and your thoughts can't betray you…now come out Toguro." He said coldly and Yusuke gasped and Hieis eyes widened. Allie and I looked back and forth at each other kind a confused and I noticed that Sensui now had a smirk on his face.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice? I could smell your stench from the moment we entered into the cave." Kurama said coldly and Gourmets body started to stand up! WHAT THE FUCK!? Blood squirted out of the hole where his head used to be and another head started to grow! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!? HOW DOES THIS SHIT EVEN FUCKING HAPPEN!?

And this is where I wish life was like GTA so I could shoot the shit out of these guys out of nowhere and be done with this. But it's not…although I could burn them but Kurama still seems pissed as he and Toguro talked back and forth. I watched now as Kurama let out a smoke screen.

"Hmph...one of his older tricks…" Hiei mumbled and I watched curiously.

"Huh…he never told me he could do that…" Allie mumbled but I really wanted to hit her.

"Yeah just like how you never mentioned if you used the Kekkai Technique again you would die." I said coldly and she looked at me and she was expressionless.

"Mina-"

"Don't Mina me Allie. You were prepared to do a technique that would kill you and you didn't tell us! I'm mad! And I bet Kurama is too! We love you dammit!" I felt myself almost get choked up. She's been my best friend for as long as I can remember…I can't lose her now.

She sighed and she looked at me seriously. "Mina…we could all die. This isn't some stupid small fight; we all realize the threat. If doing the Kekkai technique will be the only way to save the people I love, then I'm more than prepared to do it. It's a last resort option but it's up there and you can't be mad at me. Neither can Yusuke neither can Kurama. We all do what we have to save this world. And if that ends up happening so be it."

I never slapped her so hard in my life. I know she was right, I know there was a chance we could all die.

But I don't care. Talking like that means she's already given up.

"You're young Allie! You finally found out who your brother is, you have a mate who loves you and we finally are being given the chance to live together. Stop throwing your life away! We don't know what the future holds yet!" I yelled and my fist was shaking. She rubbed her cheek as she looked at me and she nodded.

'She is right…' Hiei tele pathed me but I just ignored him. I didn't want to hear it right now.

'But you are too. There's no point in giving up when the battle hasn't even started.' He tele pathed me again and I couldn't help but smile a little. Say what you want about Hiei…but he isn't always an asshole. Eventually the smoke had cleared and Toguro was connected to the sinning tree. I didn't miss the glare he gave Allie when he walked up to her and he kissed her so passionately in front of us I saw her knees start to shake and he wrapped his arms around her to support her.

"Promise me." I heard him whisper when he pulled away and she had a small tear and she nodded.

"I promise..." she whispered back and she looked at me. "Mina I'm sorry."

"damn right…" I mumbled and I heard Sensui laugh.

"enough of these Romantic theatrics…" he laughed and then everything just happened so fast almost in like a blink of an eye.

The rest of us were completely separated from Sensui, Yusuke and Allie in an almost different dimension like in that freaky house. We couldn't reach them if we tried. No matter what we did we couldn't go near them because of the barrier/dimension demon thing that we were trapped in by Itsuki.

Son of a Bitch.

* * *

*Allies POV*

I almost missed it when I got separated from Kurama, Mina and the others. I knew Mew was with Kurama because I could sense she was with him. I knew Mina and Kurama were probably still not happy with me but its something that may have to happen one day. I hope it doesn't but you never know.

Yusuke and I weren't pulled away by Itsukis dimension demon and Sensui laughed.

"I figured I end both of Hashimotos kids in one swoop." I growled and I know I was already in my full demon form. It was obvious by my out poor of energy.

But Yusukes energy was through the roof. I've never felt his energy explode like this before it was almost overwhelming. What happened to his power while I was gone!? It's never been like this before its almost unreal.

"You're such an ass. I never got to know my dad because of you." Yusuke said coldly and I was so shocked. I've never seen Yusuke look so serious like this. He looked over at me.

"Hey Takahashi…why don't you say we kick this guy's ass and then you tell me about dad?" He had a smirk on his face and I nod while my lips twitched upwards into a smirk as well.

"Let's do this little brother." I laughed and Yusuke and I both charged at him. But Sensui was proving to be a formidable foe. I knew that years ago but its almost like I didn't get stronger at all to beat him. He was basically throwing Yusuke and I around like rag dolls. I started to sense Kuramas worry and frustration was rising because he couldn't help me. But I now understood something.

This is mine and Yusukes fight. He ruined our family.

And we were going to ruin him. No matter what it takes.

That was the last thought that was in my head before I blacked out.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Koenma Normal POV-

Koenma, in his toddler prince form, was walking toward his father's throne room. A million different thoughts running through his head. His worry about his current spirit detectives. His feeling of failure that washed through him every time he thought of Shinobu Sensui. The waves of guilt that he couldn't keep Hashimoto safe. He always blamed himself for Hashimotos death, the fact that Allie had to be alone for so long without her father and that Yusuke never even got the chance to know his father. The fear he had in telling them the truth he had always known.

The fear he has now about keeping both of them safe. He can't protect them with much. He can't fight and obviously so far Sensui won't listen to him or to reason.

But he will do the only thing he can do. Get permission to use the Mafukin. He knows Allie won't hesitate to use the Kekkai technique again, but if she does she will die and Hashimoto will haunt him for the rest of his natural born life. Not to mention, Mina and Kurama and Yusuke for that matter since he no doubt already knows that Allie is his sister. The Mafukin will put up a perfect Kekkai barrier without fail.

It's Koenmas only option at this point to save his spirit detectives, his friends and the whole living realm from falling into chaos. There are good demons out there, demons like Jin and Chu are good examples and he can't forget about Allie, Mina, Kurama and sometimes Hiei, but the demons in demon world don't all have that agenda.

Especially certain demons, like Raizen. Now while he has been quiet and not starting trouble, he was one of the deadliest demons out there and even in his weakened state he is still the strongest out of the three demon kings. Not even Mukuro and Yomi combined have the strength to beat him.

And If Raizen were to smell human flesh and regain his strength completely, no one would be safe from his wrath. Koenma couldn't let that happen. Yomi and Mukuro however would also be hassle to deal with. None of the demon kings have a good agenda. He can't even begin to fathom the might of some of the other S class demons. As he waited for his father to finish his business, he could hear his heart beat race in his ears. He had his hand on his chest to calm his breathing. The talk with his father was short but it was definitely not sweet. Koenma wasted no time in heading through a portal and finding himself at the entrance to the cave. He could already tell one life has been lost because of Sensui's treachery.

And he could sense that Allie and Yusuke were becoming weaker with each passing minute. He warned Botan that he was going to use the Mafukin if necessary. He cared deeply for Botan but he knew he failed her and everyone the past 15 years maybe even more. He was quiet as he walked through the cave until he ran into Genkai and the other two. He saw Amanuma and he had to save the poor child and he used his Mafukin to just that and save his life. It would still take a while for that child to wake but at least he would live. As he got closer he could hear Yusuke yelling as he fought Sensui. He sensed Allie was alive but she was weak and all of the others he couldn't sense at all but he knew they weren't dead, but he did sense a territory. It was Itsukis territory and he was no doubt holding all the others in that territory. He remembered Itsuki and he was an unusual one. He was once a very dangerous demon but somehow Sensui changed that. But Itsuki slightly had an unusual attraction and affections for Sensui. Koenma had an idea of what it might be now but he wasn't entirely sure.

As Koenma walked into the main area of the cave he saw Allie and Yusuke passed out on the ground no doubt because of attacks from Sensui. The demons beyond the barrier were aching and pulling to escape. Screaming and yelling to feast upon human flesh, blood, and souls. He took a deep breath and walked forward making his presence known hoping he could fix the situation. Meanwhile inside Itsukis territory no one was having a good time and everyone apart from Itsuki was worried. Even Hiei was worried though he didn't voice it. But Mina could tell, she may not have the mating bond that Allie and Kurama had with Hiei since they didn't mate but she was more in tune with his emotion's and she could tell when he was worried about something. The furrow in his brow, the intensity in his crimson eyes seemed to be just a bit more noticeable now, he really was kind of handsome now that she thought about it. She shook her head to shake the thought away from her mind. This wasn't something she needed to be thinking of right now. There was another thing that she noticed…parts of the bandages on his arm were burning slightly. She could see the glow of the Jagan behind his headband. She could the dragon growling and coiling under the bandages on his arm. She wondered if she was the only one to hear it. She looked around and no one else had any indication that they could hear it.

She looked to Kurama however and she felt saddened at the look upon his face. He hid it well but he kept looking down at Mew in his arms who was passed out like Allie and she was panting heavy. Mina couldn't even fathom how he felt at this moment not being able to go to his passed out mate. Mina herself was also worried. She petted Thorn who sat on her shoulder and she looked out at her best friend. She wanted nothing more than to break out of this territory and jump to her and heal her and Yusuke so they could fight Sensui and beat him together. Sensui was a formidable foe and Mina wasn't sure if she was strong enough.

But dammit she would do it if that meant avenging Hashimotos death. He was the first human to show her kindness and he took her in when no one else would. He gave her home and he introduced her to her parents and he gave her, her best friend in the entire world.

She paid attention back to the fight and she was surprised to find Allie and Yusuke were fighting again and she breathed a sigh of relief to see them both standing up.

"Seems I'm going to have to change my strategy." Sensui had a smirk on his face as his body seemed to split into two. There was now two Sensui's and they were both glowing gold.

'Sacred energy…oh shit..' Mina thought as she watched in terror. 'Allie..Yusuke you guys better be careful'

But Mina had a gut wrenching feeling that no one was going to be okay.

'Is this the end?' She could hear Kurama and Hiei talking and Kuwabara talking about something but she couldn't even pay attention to it because she was just fearing for her friends life. She watched now Allie and Yusuke had their backs to eachother as they both attempted to fight their own individual Sensui.

Then she heard Kurama explain it and she looked to him. "What did you say?"

Kurama took in a deep breath as his eyes stayed on the battle and he kept petting Mew hoping it would help. "In the dark tournament…Kuwabara faked his death so Yusuke would get angry enough to have the power to beat Toguro. It worked…I have the feeling that's what Allie and Yusuke are planning to do now.."

"but for real.."Hiei added and he even looked shocked and Mina looked on in fear and tears naturally just started streaming down her face. She started shaking her head.

"No…no…NO! This can't happen! NO!" Mina screamed so loudly that she went into her full demon for and Thorn had a mighty roar for such a tiny dragon.

Kurama inside was internally shaking. His Yoko side itching to break out to save his mate. The pain a demon man feels when he is about to lose his mate is excruciating and its ten times worse once that mate is gone. He looked down at Mew and he could sense Mew was weakening and so was Allie. But another thing he was certain of was that Allie was determined. And she knew she was going to die.

'Allie…don't do this…I love you don't!' He yelled in his mind as he looked at her and he knew the moment was drawing near.

Hiei was also having his own emotions. His fists were clenched and badly shaking in anger and frustration because he could do nothing until Kuwabara gained the power to break through. Yusuke was his first real enemy…and he eventually became his friend and companion even though he wouldn't admit it. The detective was one of the only ones he would keep alive. As for Allie, he had a respect for her and she taught him things he may have never learned otherwise and through her training he became stronger.

He also wouldn't admit that if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have met Mina. He may not knew what he felt for the fellow fire apparition…but he knew he cared for her.

"I can't hold them back anymore do it Sensui!" Itsuki yelled just as Kuwabara summoned his sword and broke through the barrier. As all of their eyes met with Allies and Yusukes. Allie had a sad smile and Yusuke did as well.

Before their lives were taken by Sensui. And because of this, All hell was about to break loose.

* * *

Well that's chapter 10, I know I might have skipped through some things but I feel their inner emotions were something that we didn't get to see. The next chapter…may cause some tears cause I've written some of it before hand and I cried writing it. I hope to put that chapter out sooner than this one came out. Anyway until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Well many of you may cry during this chapter but things just fit like this. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the songs used. Just my Ocs.

* * *

Chapter 11

See You Again

*Minas POV*

Kuwabara used his sword to break the demon so we could escape. As we landed we were too late. We watched as Allie and Yusuke were blown back.

He killed them... Kuwabara ran over to Yusuke checking for a heartbeat. I watched him for a moment and watched him shake Yusuke and I just couldn't wrap my head around it. There was no way. I looked to Kurama who was holding Mew and Mew was just laying limp in his arms with her eyes closed. I slowly walked to Allies body and looked her over. She was deathly pale and the hole in her chest and the smell of her blood in the air was more than proof.

She was gone. My best friend, my sister was gone.

"Allie no." I whispered as I fell to my knees next to her body. She had no color in her cheeks or anywhere. She had no pulse, no heartbeat. This couldn't happen…my best friend and only friend for years was gone. She was my sister! My family! We always had each other and was there for each other! This can't be happening! No!

"Dammit! Allie! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" I shook her body violently but she still wouldn't wake. Hiei came up behind me and held me against him. I was just screaming and reaching for her. My vision was becoming badly blurred as I looked at her cold lifeless body.

" _Please come out! We don't want to hurt you. We saw you save that boys life, that was so cool!"_

Memories of her and I just seemed to flood my mind…all of our best memories…all of our happy ones and even the bad ones.

" _You think so?"_

" _It was! My name is Allie! This is my daddy Hashimoto! What's your name?"_

" _My name is Mina."_

More tears just seemed to fall down my cheek staining Hieis cloak. If he wasn't here right now I probably would be staining Allie with my tears. I didn't care, all I could think of in this moment was my best friend. About how I would never see her smile at me, never have her cooking again, never hear her make fun of my pancakes again. Never get to sing and harmonize with her again or dance with her again, never get to hear her talk about Kurama non stop again.

Oh god what about Kurama!? I looked up at him and I saw he was shaking with Mew in his arms. I couldn't even imagine his pain…We were all in pain. We were all hurting…

*Kuramas POV*

She's gone. There is nothing I could do or could have done...I watched as Mina ran to her body and was just trying anything she could to wake her up and I saw out of my side view Hiei go to her and hold her. I couldn't move…there was nothing I could do. A memory flashed through my mind…a memory of my mother.

Not Shiori however…my fox mother. It was shortly after my father had died because of poachers a long time ago. He was harvested for his meat and his fur. My mother was depressed but she stayed strong.

" _My sweet Youko…I hope you never have to go through this…"_

" _What do you mean mother?"_

"… _when you lose a mate…most creatures…demon or animal, will fall into a depression. Some take their own life immediately. Some live out their days until they see their mate again."_

I looked down at Mew and it only further reminded me that Allie was gone. Mew wasn't breathing and her eyes were closed. The only way a spirit beast dies is if the host dies. I slowly walked over to Allie with Mew in my arms. My face was expressionless but…I've gone through many wounds…none of them were as painful as this.

" _But Youko…the situation is very different if ones mate is murdered."_

" _What happens then mother?"_

" _Most will kill the one responsible or…"_

" _or what mother?"_

I slowly laid Mew down on Allies chest and I leaned down to her and I kissed her lips. They were cold and I couldn't hear her heartbeat. Her body was cold and her cheeks that were normally red or pink in my presence were pale and white as a ghost. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I saw it land on hers.

"My Rose…if I don't beat him..." I whispered as I looked at her gentle face and I leaned into her ear.

" _Or they die trying."_

"I will be with you soon…" I kissed her forehead softly and I saw my red hair turn to silver.

Sensui would pay.

*Normal POV*

"Trial of humanity. The defense rests." They all turned to face Sensui. He wasn't going to get away with this. They all stood up and stared at him. Hiei ripped his headband off and his bandages came off his arm. Kurama was already in his Youko form as he pulled away from Allie and he stood up and they both ran after him quickly. Mina, having already being in her demon form took one last look at her two fallen friends along with Kuwabara before looking at each other and nodding.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
_

 _We've come a long way from where we began  
_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
_

 _When I see you again_

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei yelled and his power was overwhelming and Mina was shocked to see that much of an overflow of Hieis energy.

"HERES YOUR TICKET STRAIGHT TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Everyone was shocked to see Hiei in such a state. This proved once and for all to them that Hiei did care for people. Yusuke and Allie he both deeply respected and trusted though he dared never to show it. Back when they were up against the saint beasts even though Hiei had never given Yusuke a reason to trust him, he did. Yusuke had saved them from Toguro as well because if Yusuke hadn't beaten him who knows if they all would be standing here right now. And Allie, she helped him to become stronger and he was slightly less prideful in his fighting skills and even learned humility.

 _Dang, who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

' _Bout another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

Now Kuwabara, wasn't It obvious to why he was upset? He had a found a best friend possibly a brother in Yusuke and he saw Allie like a sister as well. The fact that he would be the top punk of his and Yusuke's school now hurt him more than anything. He had no idea how he was going to tell Keiko, or his mom! Poor Atsuko had been through this already! And so did Keiko and Kuwabara and now they all had to go through it again.

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up_

 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place_

Sensui wasn't going to stand for this. They all knew that they weren't strong enough on their own. They all knew that they could all possibly die from this. But if they were going to do this they are going to make sure that they don't draw their last breath until they bring Sensui down with them.

 _How can we not talk about family when families all that we got_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you're gonna be with me for the last ride_

Sensui went through the portal and with them jumping in on their own and with the current of the wind from the portal sucking them in there was no stopping now or turning back. Koenma watched on as he watched them leave and he looked at his two fallen spirit detectives.

The fallen children of Hashimoto Takahashi. He had promised himself that he would never let this happen. He had promised himself and Hashimoto when his soul went through spirit world when he died that he would let his either of his children fall to the hands of Sensui.

He failed that mission, he failed miserably and the spirit world leader felt a small tear trickle down his cheek. No matter how they all bickered and how much they made fun of him for being a toddler he will still miss them.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
_

 _We've come a long way from where we began  
_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
_

 _When I see you again_

As the others reached the portal and they saw Sensui pass through unharmed, Hiei and Youko had stopped. They knew they couldn't pass through this barrier whatsoever. The burn on his clawed finger was proof enough of that. Mina knew it in her mind now.

Sensui had planned this all along…to get Kuwabara to willingly break open the barrier with his dimensional sword. Just as she had this thought it was down and they flew further through the dimensional plane, the smell of demon world grew stronger and stronger until finally they bursted through the sky falling towards the ground at high speeds.

 _First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost_

Youko had used a plant that grew butterfly like wings and Kuwabara got on while Thorn flew around and caught Mina and Hiei. They followed Sensui to where they would battle. All of them boiling over with too much anger to even speak a word or utter a sound. Only thing going through their minds was the faces of their fallen friends. Yusuke had been there for all of them. Kuwabara was easily his best and closest friend. Anyone with two working eyes could see that. Hell anyone in all three worlds could see that from a mile away. They were brothers who had different mothers.

Kuwabara knew that if he came to survive this battle that it would be different from the first time Yusuke died. No one would be the same anymore. Even Mina had bonded with him enough to call him friend and she was hurt by it as well. Kuwabara did worry how Atsuko would take it or even Keiko if they didn't already know something was up. He knew Puu was probably with Keiko and if that was the case then she definitely knew something was wrong. He could almost feel Genkais distress and Botans. He knew they knew as well but he couldn't worry about that now. All he could worry about was the battle in front of them.

Hieis anger had risen like it had ever have before. His fighting style in this moment was becoming slightly reckless. There were no plans in his attacks. It was obvious to Youko and Mina that he was in an unstoppable rage and he didn't care if he lived or died.

Mina wasn't any better, she had made a friend and lost him and lost her sister. Nothing could calm her down in this moment but no one could blame her either. All that went through her head was her best friends smiling face and all the trials they went through as friends. Every battle that they went through, all the times where they would sit in eachothers rooms and stare up at the ceiling saying that they were going to go to bed and to stop laughing but then they would burst out in laughter. There would be no talk of boys or their future children and what close friends they would be like that or anything. It would all be done. All of it. Mina felt tears as she moved in and was trying one on one with Sensui while the others were knocked back. Her fists erupted in flames and she even burned off a piece of his armor as she just kept throwing punch after punch but to no avail.

 _And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone_

Youko however never knew something could hurt so bad. Losing Yusuke, who had risked his own life to save his mother, was bad enough. Yusuke and him were close and he believed deep inside of him that nothing could tear those two apart. Yusuke often reminded of an old friend of his that he had long since lost and now he had lost Yusuke. But not only Yusuke…he lost his mate as well. The moment he thought of her, her smile flashed in his mind and the pain in his heart only seemed to hurt more but this pain was fueling him in his anger and he charged back at Sensui again.

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

They all were blasted back and they fell to the ground. Even though they already knew they wouldn't survive this fight they all thought that they would at least put a dent in Sensui and knock him down. But they all looked up at him and he didn't even seem fazed by their attacks. They knew there was nothing to be down now and they sat up.

"giving up already?" Sensui smirked.

Hiei kicked up his feet and looked at him. " we tend to know when we are beat."

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

Mina growled and stood up and Sensui laughed. She growled further and charged at him with a punch but he blocked it and it knocked her back and Hiei caught her. He looked down at her and he held her back this time. She didn't fight him, she didn't fight her tears that fell either.

"Doesn't look like it." He rose up his hand to prepare one final attack against them.

Youko clenched his fists. 'Allie…Yusuke forgive me…'

Kuwabaras fists shook and he looked down. 'I'll see you soon Urameshi..'

'no! it can't end like this! No!' Mina yelled in her mind and Hiei tightened his grip on her arm.

Sensui smirked at them as his attack was almost finished charging up but then his eyes widened and he jumped out of the way.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Two familiar voices yelled and everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a giant spirit gun blast that exploded the area where Sensui once stood. They covered themselves from the blast and Youko felt his neck was warm.

'The mate mark…' He thought and looked up as did everyone else as the smoke started to clear.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

There was a loud roar and when they looked there was a black fox with red eyes that was the size of lion with large black wings. They also saw a giant blue phoenix next to the giant fox. Their eyes all widened as a woman jumped down from the fox and flipped her hair. She looked the same except for hair had grown to long lengths and was to the back of her knees and there were markings all over body. They saw a young man as well who was shirtless and he jumped down from the phoenix and they both had a red demon energy emanating off of them. Koenma jumped down from the Phoenix as well.

"Hey! Sensui! Hope you know we are fucking coming for ya!" Yusuke yelled and he smirked. Allie looked at him with cold eyes and cracked her neck.

"And we won't fall again." She said coldly and flexed her claws and smirked as well. It was obvious now, that nothing could bring Hashimotos children down.

* * *

I almost cried like 5 times writing this. Also I do not own 'See you Again' Obviously. It was sung by Charlie Puth and Wiz Kalifa I just used it cause it fit. I DO NOT OWN IT. Anyway until next time every body and Oh man its going to be epic!


	12. Chapter 12

This took me some time to finish because I've lost my father and this hit home for me in this chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter out as soon as I thought I would. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just my Ocs.

* * *

Chapter 12

Mazoku Blood

Darkness was all around them. Allie looked around. She looked at her body and there was a hole where her heart was and she looked at Yusuke and he had the same thing. She walked over to Yusuke and she shook her little brother.

"Yusuke wake up." She whispered. She didn't know where they were. He groaned but he opened his eyes. Surprised to see himself and his sister there. And Alive. How the hell were they still alive?

"What the hell? We are dead!" Yusuke exclaimed and looked at his body and his sisters. It was weird of him to think of Allie in that way but it felt right.

"Is something else supposed to happen? Haven't exactly been dead before." Allie looked around them but there were still just surrounded by darkness.

"Yeah we are supposed to be ghosts floating above our bodies." Yusuke mumbled and crossed his arms.

"No leave them alone!" A voice yelled and the two spirit detectives looked at each other.

"That was Koenma." Allie mumbled and they continued to listen.

"We are sorry Prince Koenma but it must be done. We can't allow the Mazoku blood in them to awaken."

"What the hell is a Mazoku?" Yusuke asked and rubbed his head.

"Mazoku is a type of demon. A very powerful demon. They live for hundreds of thousands of years. They eat humans and they unbelievably strong." Allie answered and sighed. 'Wait who are they talking about…'

"Right as always Allie. I raised such a smart girl." They looked to the sound of the voice and they saw their father Hashimoto. Allie had to hold back her tears as she saw her father's soul in front of them.

"D-daddy?" She let a tear fall down her cheek. Hashimoto smiled softly and could float over to his daughter. And since he was a soul he could hold her and he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah baby girl it's me…" Hashimoto smiled softly. "Not a baby anymore…you grew up and became a detective yourself."

Allie couldn't help but cry into her fathers chest softly. She hadn't seen him in so long. Yusuke had decided to stay back and let them have their moment.

"I'm killing that little boyfriend of yours though." Hashimoto looked at her seriously.

Allie blushed and looked at him. "Dad you can't kill Kurama."

"he took my little girls innocence." Hashimoto clenched his fist.

"Dad stop!" Allie squealed and Yusuke just started laughing.

"Ahh man that's too fucking rich." He kept laughing and Hashimoto looked at him and smirked and ruffled his head. "Ahh so you're my son huh? Damn I made some good looking kids."

"You're damn right old man!" Yusuke laughed and fixed his hair.

"Hey! Don't call me old man Shrimp!" Hashimoto smirked. He was easily over 6 foot.

"Hey! I'm no shrimp! I bet your balls sag past your knees old man!" Yusuke yelled back

"Dad." Allie said in annoyance.

"I bet I can whoop your ass into shape!" Hashimoto smirked.

"Dad." Allie said again and her level of annoyance was slowly rising.

"BRING IT ON BITCH!" Yusuke yelled and cracked his knuckles.

"YUSUKE! DAD! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Allie screamed loudly. Yusuke looked at her and was going to yell but Hashimoto seemed to beat him to it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!"

"DAD!" Allie yelled again and Hashimoto sighed and looked at her dad. "What the hell is going on? What's happened to me and Yusuke and why can we see you and talk to you?" Hashimoto sighed as he went serious and looked at both of his children.

"Because you are technically dead right now but you will reawaken soon as descendants of the Mazaku bloodline."

"What dad I don't understand." Allie looked at him seriously while Yusuke still looked confused.

"When I died I had the option of coming back as the heir to the Mazaku because the dormant blood was also in my veins. I decided against because you two are the rightful heirs of this power and only you two can stop Sensui." Hashimoto sighed and he saw the look of sadness in his daughters eyes and he pulls her to him and kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry honey…but it was my time to pass on…this time isn't yours. For either of you. You both have a long life ahead of you." Allie was tearing up but she nodded and wiped her tears.

"So wait I'm a demon too?" Yusuke was still slight confused as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes Yusuke. I wished I had met you under different terms but I'm glad my two children found each other." Hashimoto smiled and ruffled Yusukes hair. He slowly started to fade away and the looks on his child's faces broke his heart.

"Wait old man!" Yusuke quickly changed his expression as he thought of something.

"Don't call me old man! I can haunt you and kick your ass into next week!" Hashimoto yelled back further sending the point home that he was definitely their father.

"Why did you leave my ma?" He need to know and wanted to know. Can you blame him? If he had knew his dad and sister from the get go his life would have been totally different.

"Yusuke I didn't know about you until I was coming to fight Sensui. I ran into your mother while I was looking for him and she told me. I wanted to wait until I could bring Allie to meet you." Hashimoto said and he hugged his children. Yusuke nodded and they watched as their father disappeared from their view. Allie quickly wiped her tears and looked at Yusuke and he nodded at her since he knew what was happening now.

They could feel it. A new demon energy swirled around them. They were awakening.

-Meanwhile Minas POV-

We sat there. Covered with cuts and bruises. Broken bones and shattered pride. Sensui is just too strong for us. While the most of us were yelling at Sensui, Kurama was quiet. I've heard the feeling that you feel when your mate dies is unimaginable pain. You feel it through your entire body and soul.

My thoughts on everything pretty much left my mind once we all saw that spirit gun blast and we saw them. No way. Allie and Yusuke and Mew and Puu and Koenma were here. They are alive!

"Is that them?" Hiei asked in disbelief and I just looked at him and slowly stood up. How could this be?

"But how?" Kurama asked and he couldn't move his eyes off of Allie. None of us could believe it.

"But your hearts they stopped beating!" Kuwabara yelled and I nodded! This is really happening!

"Yeah my tickers still not ticking should I be worried?" Yusuke asked Allie. She didn't respond as she had the look of hatred in her eyes as she looked at Sensui. Hiei, Kurama and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll get used to it. Demon hearts are a tad different from human hearts." Allie said quickly with an obvious emotionless tone in her voice. She walked over to me and Kurama.

"Are you okay? Your pretty beat up?"

"It will heal. I swear if you try and let yourself get killed again I'm gonna find you in spirit world and find a way to burn you." She laughed at me softly and then she looked at Kurama.

" you okay fox boy?" He nodded at her and she smiled and kissed him. I saw him lean into her and whisper to her and I saw her smile softly and whisper in his ear and I could tell she said I love you. It was kind of weird to see Allie kiss Kuramas demon form. It was like she was cheating on him but she wasn't. I mean obviously, she wasn't but the thing is they he doesn't look anything like the Kurama I'm used to in his demon form. She stood up and she looked at Sensui and Koenma explained about them being the descendants of the Mazaku.

"Hey Yusuke, I'll let you kill Sensui but I've got some pent-up rage I need to get out first. So, let me get at least one punch" She said. Yusuke nodded.

"Get him Sis but only one." Yusuke smirked and their new demon energy was just radiating off of them in an almost blood red aura.

"Dude don't call me that I mean I know I am but that was weird." Allie just shook her head. She turned to face Sensui who smirked at her. He looked surprise as Allie was in front of him within a second. We all missed how she ran over there. Like how the hell did she do that!? Even Hiei looked surprised.

"This one is for my dad." She punched him square in the jaw and it sent him flying. She ran after him and she appeared behind him. It was like the Allie we knew was gone and the girl in front of us fighting was just in a blind rage. Her markings were slowly becoming more jagged.

"This one is for my brother!" She kicked him in the back of the head and sent him flying the other way and again she went after him. She was in front of him this time and her claws and fangs were growing longer and sharper with every strike she committed.

"Now for my friends!" She yelled and her voice was becoming deeper and almost kind of demonic. I mean she is demonic but you get what I'm trying to say here.

"For Kuwabara!" She punched him in the face and Kuwabara jumped up.

"Fuck yeah Get him Allie!" Kuwabara cheered.

"For Hiei!" She growled and punched him in the gut. Hiei crossed his arms and grumbled as he looked away but I did see a smirk on his face.

"For Koenma." She kicked him in the crotch and all the guys winced at that. Sensuis eyes bulged out as his hands went to his crushed manhood and I laughed. Shit must suck but I don't have that equipment so I wouldn't know.

"For Mina, you fucking asswipe." She kicked him in the back and he fell to the ground. Almost all of his armor was broken off. I could sense her energy rising but so was her anger. I'm getting a little worried…I've never seen Allie could so mad like this before. She stood next to him as she was slowly trying to gather himself and the look in her eyes showed she was going to show him no amount of mercy.

"This one is for injuring my mate and making him kill a little kid! You fucking bastard!" She grabbed his foot and she spun him around until she threw him into the air. She jumped up after him after super-fast speeds. Her aura was carrying her through the air.

"This one is just for me. " She punched him in the stomach and it sent him flying high into the sky until he landed back down on the ground his sacred energy armor completely destroyed. She landed back down on her feet. She was breathing heavily as she walked towards us.

"Hey you said only one punch." Yusuke said jokingly.

"Well it was one punch for everyone I care about." She said as she waved Yusuke off and she walked over to me and Kurama. She seemed to calm down as I watched Kurama put his arms around her. Thank kami But I gotta say after seeing Allie and Yusuke come back and see Allie beat the living shit out of him. I was jealous.

"Back off Yusuke. We are in the middle of something and I suddenly discovered my second wind." Hiei said and his aura was surrounding him. Kurama stood up now.

"No Hiei I will take him." Kurama said or Yoko said whatever. It's the same fucking guy.

"The hell you ain't fox boy." Allie said as she stepped in front of him and he gave her a stern look. Kurama looked at her with a stern look of his own but he didn't budge.

"Yeah Kurama you stay here with Allie. I have some unfinished business with Sensui myself." I said as I stood up and cracked my knuckles.

In the end Yusuke was the only one who fought.

Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma and I flew on Puu. Allie and Kurama were on Mew. The energy output from Yusuke and Sensui was just too much and way too dangerous. Puu flew right up next to Mew and Allie watched quietly with a worry in her eyes.

"Hey don't worry Allie! Urameshi has this in the bag!" Kuwabara reassured her and Allie shook her head.

"That's not what I'm worried about…" She mumbled and I looked at her. She breathed in and sighed.

"When I was fighting Sensui I was trying to tap into this new power that I have and…I could barely control my body or my anger…" Allie admitted and Yoko rubbed her shoulders to try and ease her worries.

"This power is almost uncontrollable…" She mumbled and I looked over at Yusuke and noticed his hair was long and white now and he now had the same markings as Allie.

"Why didn't Yusuke have those markings before…" I mumbled and I felt Hiei shift next to me.

"Since the woman was already a half demon, it was easier for the Mazaku blood to take hold and change her body…It took longer for the detective cause his body was used to that type of demonic power whatsoever." Hiei explained and I nodded and looked at Yusuke slightly concerned and I couldn't help but reach for Hieis hand worried about the outcoming of this battle. He didn't say anything and he didn't push my hand away either. I think Hiei was still scared for Yusuke like I was. Not because we were Sensui was gonna kill him.

He didn't know what Yusuke was going to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I Don't Like You

What we were all worried about happening happened. This new power of Yusukes and Allies is almost completely uncontrollable. Allie noticed and it was why she stopped. Yusuke realized it too late and he couldn't stop his spirit gun from killing Sensui but it didn't matter cause after that Itsuki took him away and they disappeared. We were all on our way back from demon world through the portal. Hiei was passed out asleep on Kazuma and I gotta admit it was kinda cute. Hiei can be so peaceful when he is sleeping and doesn't look so pissed off. Kurama had changed back into his human form at some point and I hadn't really noticed it but I had noticed how annoying Allie was getting when she was constantly asking him if he was okay.

"Yes my Rose, you needn't worry." Is what I just kept hearing over and over again like ugh. I love her but damn she can be annoying when she does that shit I'm just glad she's not doing it to me right now.

"You know Allie I think Mina got hurt." Kurama looked at me with a smile while I shot him a death glare. HOW THE FUCK DID HE KNOW I WAS GETTING ANNOYED!? UGH

"Shit Mina are you okay? Where does it h-"

"Allie I'm fine."

"But M-"

"I told you I'm fine."

"Bu-"

"SHE SAID SHES FINE DAMMIT SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP YUSUKE I DIDN'T FUCKING ASK YOU!"

"YOU WANNA BRING IT BITCH!?"

"Yusuke please no fighting with my ma-"

"SHUT UP KURAMA."

"YUSUKE DON'T YOU TELL MY FOX BOY TO SHUT UP!"

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Hiei and I yelled in perfect unison. He literally woke up to yell at them and then fell back asleep.

"You all give me a headache…." Kazuma mumbled and I saw Koenma nod.

"Kuwabara truer words have never been spoken." He patted Kuwabaras shoulder. I just sighed and I followed Kazuma since he was carrying Hiei. Yusuke and Keiko left after that cute little tearful reunion. Allie and Kurama went to his home together which doesn't really surprise me. Kurama had to watch his mate die, although she's my best friend I know he needs his time with her. Koenma left with Botan obviously to handle all the shit with spirit world and his father. I have a feeling we are all fired from spirit world. Not because of Koenma but because of his father's stupid rules. I know for a fact he had issues with Allie and I being spirit detectives because of our demon heritage and if they were really trying to kill Allie and Yusuke before they resurrected then damn he must really can't stand us now. Now Yusukes involved with that too. I guess we will find out later and honestly, I could really care less now with the shit they decided to pull. I've never like King Enmas policies. Neither has Allie and neither did Mr. Hashimoto. Kazuma was walking with me to my place now because of Hiei. You know they may not be able to stand each other but I think they both care enough to not try and kill each other. I smiled softly at that thought. I know they will both never admit it but I know it's there. Just barely but it is.

"Hey Mina can I ask you something?" Kazuma looked at me out of the corner of his eye and it got me out of my thoughts and I nodded.

"What is it Kazuma?" I looked up at him. I really feel short next to this guy. I felt worse though next to Kurama in his Yoko form.

"Well why do you like the shrimp?" He asked me and I just blushed. I don't like Hiei…I mean yeah, no I don't.

"I don't Kazuma." I mumbled and rubbed my neck.

"Then why are you having me take him to your home?" He questioned and I felt my blush grow worse. I mean I know there's some type of feelings there. But I honestly don't like him…but I do care about him.

"Well Kazuma…he just shouldn't be left somewhere after that fight…and it doesn't matter to me that he's at my place..." I added and Kazuma seemed to accept that as an answer.

"Well he's still an ass if you ask me." He added and I smiled softly

"Yeah but you care about this ass Kazuma…you wouldn't be helping if you didn't." I smiled and Kazuma just scuffed at me.

"Nah I don't care about the shrimp…but Yukina seems too…and he's helped us in fights I'm not just gonna be an ass and leave him somewhere." He mumbled and I smiled. I knew it. We came closer to my place and once I opened the door Kazuma laid Hiei down on the couch. I hugged him and thanked him and Shizuru came by to take him home. I looked at Hiei as he slept. He had a peaceful look on his face and I know he needed this nap. He used the dragon of the darkness flame way too much. I looked at his arm and it was badly burned from using the darkness flame. I still didn't have enough energy to heal him so I went and got the first aid kit and started to tend to his arm. I'll be honest, I don't like Hiei.

But I have other feelings for him. Feelings that I feel like are only going to grow deeper every time he and I are together. I breathed in and sighed as I treated his arm and I saw him wince.

"Hiei…its Mina just rest…I'll take care of your arm..." I whispered and it seemed like he heard me since he started to calm down and his expression softened again. I finished cleaning his arm and I put some aloe on it and wrapped it in some new bandages. I went and got some blankets and I put one over him. I looked at him and smiled softly at his sleeping form.

"Hiei…I don't know if you can hear me…or if you're even listening…but…I consider you a friend…maybe something more…I can't stand you at times…but I don't want you gone or hurt…just rest here okay? You can always rest here Hiei…" I whispered and his expression didn't change. I know he probably didn't hear me but it's the only time I'll be able to tell him this. I got him another headband and I put it on him to cover the Jagan. But not before I lightly kissed it. I remember now only yawning and just closing my eyes for a moment before I completely fell asleep.

*Hieis POV*

I could hear the woman, Mina, talking to me but I don't fully know what she was saying. Usually when I'm asleep I could still hear everything around me and sense everything around me. But because of the fight with Sensui I was so weak I couldn't even open the Jagan now. I knew she had the oaf carry me to her home because I recognized the atmosphere and then we were alone and she was just speaking to me. I felt pain in my arm but then I just relaxed, and it was soothing and I wasn't in as much pain anymore. It wasn't until I felt something soft touch my jagan that I realized she had been taking care of me even though she had wounds of her. She had wrapped my arm even though her arm had a bad gash in it. She gave me a new headband for my jagan but she also showed the jagan affection.

No one has ever done that before. I don't know how long it was before I woke up but when I looked down I was wrapped in a blanket and saw that her head was on my arm and she was kneeling against the couch I was laying on. She was sound asleep and I could see her bruises and cuts all over body that was visible but I know she had more wounds that I couldn't see. I carefully got up so she wouldn't wake up and I picked her up in my arms and carried her to her room.

I don't hate this woman. That much is certain but I know I can't stand her to a degree but then again…when she was attacked by Sensui the thought crossed my mind that she could die. And it made me almost as angry as I was when I saw Yusuke die. I didn't want this annoying frustrating woman hurt or worse. Almost like how I don't want Yukina hurt.

No this was different, but I don't know what the hell it means. No woman, no person ever cared about me enough to care for my wounds. No one dared touch the jagan and she had kissed it like it was no big deal.

I don't like this woman, but I don't want her gone either. I cared for her wounds as she cared for mine and it wasn't much longer until she opened her eyes and she looked at me. Her eyes…I've grown fond of. I'll never tell her this but I have.

"Hiei…you should be resting..." She said and she was still tired as she yawned.

"Shut up woman…look at yourself and you're telling me I need to rest." I said in my usual cold tone. I expected her to get angry but she just had a smile.

"You're cleaning my wounds Hiei..." Her eyes were soft and her cheeks had a soft pink color to them and I turned my head away not wanting to look at her.

"Just returning the favor…woman don't get- "I stopped when I felt her lips against my cheek and I turned and looked at her in disbelief.

And then she did it again. She leaned up and kissed my Jagan.

"Thank you Hiei…I appreciate it..." She smiled and I don't think I'll never know what came over me. But moments later my lips crashed into hers and I got on top of her. She wasn't fighting me, she kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I know we are both sexually frustrated by each other.

But whatever is causing this now. It's not frustration.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but there is a reason. Trust me there is always a method to my madness.

Hiei: Shes lying

THAT'S IT NO SWEET SNOW FOR YOU


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. Yes short chapter but I love this chapter. I never put out a short chapter unless I am proud with it. And I'm proud of this.

* * *

Chapter 14

I can't even describe how he makes me feel. He makes me want to punch him, he makes me want to yell at him, he makes me want to scream to the world how much I dislike him. And yet, I can't help but worry about him constantly. I can't help but want to understand him and know why he is acting so cold all the time. I can't help but want to get him to speak to his sister and have him tell her the truth. Even now while he was kissing my neck and his hands were feeling my body all over I was worried about his wounds and about him hurting myself. That's the thing about Hiei though he's very dominate and every touch to my skin was filling me with more emotions and excitement. His hands went to grab my wrists now and he was holding them above my head while he licked and sucked on the skin at my breast. I could hear the dragon purring in his arm and I couldn't help but moan softly and squirm under him. Thank goodness Thorn is asleep in the next room still tired from the fight, I am too but I needed Hiei. I wanted Hiei.

I…I think I…

I couldn't finish my thought as I yelped and looked down at Hiei. He had thrusted his hardened length into me and I threw my head back moaning breathlessly. What he was doing though was different. His thrusts were slow and deep and his lips trailed back up my neck to kiss me again and this kiss was just so soft and loving. Just like his thrusts…they weren't soft however but they were slow and with how he was kissing me they were loving. Hiei wasn't having sex with me he was making love to me and I could a warm feeling in my stomach and my cheeks turned pink. He pulled away and was still thrusting but even deeper this time so his whole length was completely inside of me. He grunted deeply in my ear and he was kissing my neck and I moaned softly into his ear. I breathed in and wrapped my legs around him.

"Hiei…don't stop…" I moaned softly and I kissed his neck and he lifted me up into his lap to ride him. His hands went to my ass and he was moving me up and down on his shaft. My legs stayed wrapped around him and my arms wrapped around his neck and he started to move me faster. I moaned more and I noticed his skin started to turn green and more jagan eyes appeared all over his body. I had never seen Hieis full demon form and it was unreal. It was really kind of cool and unique. He turned his head away from me once his body had changed. Did he not like his demon form? I turned his face to make him look at me and I took off the headband on his forehead and his eyes widened.

I kissed the jagan on his forehead like I did before and that seemed to send him over the edge. His pace quickened and he held me tightly against him. His forehead was to mine and I kept moaning as I looked into his crimson eyes. I felt my power rise and my demon form showed now as well. My walls tightened around him as I reached my climax and that was it for Hiei as he succumbed to his climax as well. I shivered against him and I looked into his eyes.

"H-Hiei.." I whispered and he kissed me again before leaning down and biting down above my left breast. I whimpered slightly as it seemed to make me shiver in pleasure and a wave of power and desire came over me to bite him in return. And that's what I did, I bit down on his wrist. Not where the dragon was the other one. He grunted before kissing me again and laying back in bed with me.

We didn't stop again until the next morning and then we both slept.

And I realized something.

I don't like Hiei. Not in the least bit but,

I am madly in love with him. So much that I decided here and now while I was sitting here naked in bed with this man who was asleep next to me with his arm still wrapped around my waist, I knew that I would fight with him till the end of my days and support him in any fight. I knew that even if he infuriated me the thought of him being out of my life brought tears to my eyes. I leaned down while he slept and softly kissed his cheek before going to the bathroom. I looked at the mark on my breast and I blinked. I heal pretty quickly, like my wounds from the fight with Sensui are completely gone but this hickey on my breast is still there.

And then my eyes widened.

This wasn't a hickey at all.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: So you know how Yu Yu Hakusho has like no filler whatsoever and it's one of those animes where you wish you had some filler? That's actually what fanfiction is I've come to realize is basically some of the anime filler that we never got and always wanted. Also I just got my nails to done and I'm deciding to write this I'm insane. It's very odd writing with these nails but I want to do it. I need to get used to these things. Also I just realized you must not really care about this but anyway this chapter is just something that I thought would be cute and fun that's been in my head for awhile since before I started this story and I wanted to post it so bad. Also I have a question for you all. There is a Yu Yu Hakusho movie called the Poltergeist Report. The English Dub is terrible but the movie in itself is a great movie. The timing of that movie was after the dark tournament but before Sensui. So I was wondering if you guys might like to see a short little side story of that movie with Allie and Mina thrown into the mix? Let me know in the comments if that is something you are interested in. I don't own YYH just my OCs.

Chapter 15

It's about three days since the whole fight with Sensui. Hiei hasn't left my place since and I'm pretty sure everyone has kept to themselves.

No I haven't told Hiei I love him. And he hasn't said anything like that to me. He's been acting normal in a sense but he's also been calmer. Like when I've mentioned something that would normally annoy him and he would retort with an insult he hasn't done that lately. He just gets quiet and ignores me. If i've been talking a little too much he then uses some way to make me quiet.

He's become much more sexual lately but it's been so...amazing and there's emotion behind it now. I've realized I don't need him to tell me how he feels. He's about action and he's done more than just sex. He's allowing me to kiss him if I want to. And he kisses back and it doesn't always lead to sex between us. And whenever we are finished we have a small habit of kissing the mate marks we have left on each other. We hadn't seen or told anyone yet. I mean my mom knows but I know once we see Allie and Kurama they will instantly know because of our scents. Allie really hasn't talked to me since the whole thing and I know it's because Kurama hasn't let her out of bed probably. I mean I'm not totally sure but I have a feeling that I am right because Kurama doesn't really seem like a sexual person but I know Allie is when she is around him. Or when talking about him...or thinking about him.

Basically that demon fox thief has turned my best friend into like almost a sex freak.

Not that I am any different at the moment but it's only when Hiei and I were alone we were like this. And as I heard a knock at the door and then I heard the jingle of keys I knew we weren't alone now.

And only one other person had the key to this apartment. Hiei and I practically bolted into the bedroom to put our clothes on. We weren't totally naked mind you but I was only in my bra and underwear and Hiei was just in his boxers. He put his clothes on and I threw on an old tee shirt and my shorts and walked back into see Kurama and Allie both grinning at Hiei and I.

Fuck they already knew. I turned away blushing and Hiei had done the same with his arms crossed.

"Fox keep it shut." Hiei mumbled before Allie ran over and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the empty room that was going to be her bedroom. Oh Lord here we go.

"You. Need. To. Tell. Me. Everything." Allie said as she sat on the ground a blush rose to my cheeks and I blushed and sat across from her. I slowly began explaining everything while leaving some stuff out. Yes she is my best friend and I tell her everything but there are some things you just keep between mates.

Wow...its almost weird to think of it like that but it was true. Hiei and I were mates now.

"I always fucking knew it would happen." She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. The first moment I meant him I was like 'Hm Mina would like you' so yeah I fucking knew it." She grinned more at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're a goober." I said to her and she poked my side. She always does this cause she knows it annoys me. I'm not the biggest fan of being touched like that. Or at all. Allie is my best friend she can get away with it a little. Hiei is well my mate now so he is the exception too.

"But you love me." Allie giggled and hugged me and I sighed and hugged her back and I noticed something as she got close. Boy did she smell like Kurama up close.

"Quick question how many times have you and Kurama had sex since the fight with Sensui?" She blushed bright red like a tomato. Haha. Paybacks a bitch.

"Enough why.." she mumbled and I smirked.

"Oh no reason...just that every inch of you smells like a fucking Rose." I smirked as she continued to blush and she held her cheeks.

"His Yoko side was very pent up…" she mumbled and my eyes widened.

"You had sex with his Yoko side!? How much different was it?" I sat up and she blushed more and breathed in.

"Well he's a lot more um...sadistic in that form and well...it changed shape.." she mumbled close to the end of her sentence and my jaw dropped.

"No way...I kinda want to know but then again I don't.." I rubbed my head and she breathed in.

"Well it's not as thick normally but it was longer.." She mumbled and I felt slightly grossed out. I wish I hadn't known now. She didn't tell me his actual size which was great. Because if she had I would have gagged all over the place.

"I think you can just stop telling me now...now why did you guys come over here?" I looked at her and her blush had gone away.

"Oh did we interrupt you and Hiei?" She smirked at me and my eye twitched but I didn't answer. "Small little get together at Genkais for all of us to just relax since all the fighting is over hopefully." Allie sighed and I smiled softly and I nodded.

"That would be great...Hiei and I haven't left the house and I was starting to get cabin fever." She snickered at me for my comment and I playfully punched her in the arm before leaving to shower and I got dressed. I put on a blue high waisted skirt with my shorts on underneath and a v neck black t shirt and I walked out. Kurama I had now noticed was wearing jeans and a blue plaid shirt and Allie was wearing a knee length white dress and a jean jacket and brown cowgirl boots. Hiei was still in his cloak which I think if I ever saw him in anything but his cloak or his tank top and pants I would be thrown off. I do wonder what he would look like with different clothes on though. Maybe one day I'll take him shopping. One day.

"Okay love birds let's go!" Allie grinned and took Kuramas hand and walked out the door. I blushed lightly and I threw a little fireball at the back of her leg. Bitch… After a while we were all at Genkais and I was surprised that Hiei decided to come with us but he stayed quiet and he stayed by me. I noticed that in his presence even though he wasn't touching me or even really talking to me, just having him there next to me walking with me and occasionally having him look over at me and when I would notice he would turn a soft shade of pink and look away. It was honestly really sweet and cute. God listen to me. I'm starting to sound like Allie. But I can't help it...Hiei makes me happy. I looked around once we were there and I saw Hiei walk over to a tree and jump up and sit in it. Typical Hiei oh well that's Hiei for you. Everyone was there, Jin, Chu, Touya, Koenma, Jorge, Botan, Genkai, which isn't surprising since this is her home but Yusuke and Keiko were here and Kazuma and Shizuru Kaito and the others. It was like a whole big party. I looked over at Allie and Kurama was holding her to him very tightly with a almost angry kind of sinister smile on his face as Jin nervously tried to talk to them. I wonder if Hiei gets jealous and protective like that...I mean I doubt it. He's protective over Yukina but that's his sister so it is not surprising.

"Well hey there pretty lady." I heard behind me and I turned around and I saws Chu completely wasted but from what I've heard that's nothing new with him and apparently he is always drunk.

"Um hey Chu." I looked up at him and honestly this was hurting my neck to look at him cause he is so fucking tall and well cause I am so short.

"So you mated with that angry shrimp sheila?" He said drunkenly and hung over me and dear god he stuck so bad. I mean it doesn't really surprise me that he knows Hiei is my mate because his energy imprint is on me and mine on his. When demons mate they use a little of their energy to make the mark permanent and also as a warning to others to not even think about touching another demons mate. Cause well lets be honest the scent won't always be on our bodies. And why is he calling me Sheila? Oh whatever.

"very perceptive Chu." I said and looked away to see if anyone else was free to talk. I looked at Hiei in the tree and his arms were crossed over his chest and Thorn was in his lap sleeping and I had a soft smile while a blush came to my cheeks. I looked at Kurama and I now noticed Mew was in her smaller form and on his shoulder. Seems mine and Allies spirit beasts just love our mates as much as we do. So cute I can't stand it.

"Oh come on now Sheila why are you gonna choose a shrimp like that?" He slurred his words and walked closer to me. God he stunk so bad.

"Um cause I can Chu and that's not my name. And you're calling me a shrimp too since I am shorter than Hiei." I argued and he laughed.

"Oh Ima sorry Mina girl. But you know you could be with a demon with more leverage." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me and I could sense a very angry presence coming up behind me. Chu had stopped his laughter and I looked up and almost missed the sword at his neck and a very angry Hiei standing very protectively in front of me and Thorn flew to my arms. Oh shit...Jealous Hiei is turning me on.

"Drunken fool...come near what's mine again and not even the powers within Koenmas pacifier can resurrect you." He growled and I had never seen someone move away from me and Hiei so fast. He turned around and he faced me and his eyes were an even darker red as he grabbed me around the waist and he bit me so hard on the neck that I had to bite my lip to suppress a yelp or a moan.

"Mine…" he growled huskily in my ear and it seemed to turn me on even further and I felt myself grow moist between my legs and I looked at him and he smirked as he noticed. But he then proceeds to head back to his tree and Thorn flew away from me and went to him. Damn Hiei…

Oh he is so getting it later.


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. Hey everyone! SO I'm pretty sure the next few chapters are going to be some filler some lemon some line some fluff some fuckery before we fully start on the three kings arc, cause Three Kings is going to take a lot out of me. I also got no responses about The Poltergeist Report so please let me know if you all want to see it and it and what not. It will for sure be a one shot and anything else about it I'll explain it in the author's note for it.

Actually now that I am writing this I might just actually do it.

Hiei: he rolls his eyes. "You're such an annoying and fickle woman."

WHO ASKED YOU SHORTY!? Anyway keep an eye out for that! As Always I don't own Yyh just my OCs. Songs used in the chapter will be listen at the bottom and this chapter is in Allie's POV! Well it starts out in hers. It's going to switch and jump around.

 _Italicized - Mina singing_

 **Bold - Allie singing**

 _ **Bold and Italicized- Allie and Mina Singing**_

All the songs are in being sung to everyone in English

* * *

Chapter 16

Happy

Kurama and I watched as Hiei had threatened Chu about him coming near Mina. I couldn't but giggled to myself and Kurama was chuckling with me as he bit his thumb. Damn why was it still so adorable and sexy to me that he did that? I can't get enough of this red haired man and I don't think Mina could get enough of Hiei. And it was obvious with the small display that Hiei just put on that he cared for Mina. While Kurama was catching up with Touya, and showing some possessiveness over me when Jin got too close which turned me on and embarrassed me to no end, I would see Hiei look over at Mina, there was practically no emotion but the fire that was normally in his eyes just seemed so much brighter than usual. Hiei cared for her more than just the sexual connection. The mark they left each other was evidence of that even if they didn't want to admit it.

Not all couples are the same. Every couple shows their affections for each other in different ways. Kurama isn't the one to be very affectionate in public. He holds my hand and kisses my cheek every once in awhile but mostly the real amount of affection is when we are in his room completely alone. Of course when we are alone other things tend to happen too but…

Well what happens between my fox and I in the throws of passion is his and my business. Thinking about everything that transpired after we left demon world...thinking about it now was causing a blush to rise to my cheeks and Kurama had a small grin as he noticed the blush and he pulled me closer to him and gave me a small kiss on the lips. Oh Kami this man...I would never get tired of his soft lips and how they made me full. I hadn't even notice that Touya was gone as he pulled away. When I looked to where Mina and Hiei had been they were both too focused on eachother. Sparing. These two I swear. But they both had a smirk as they sparred and I smiled. I couldn't help but watch them. They just seemed so happy.

"FUCK YOU HIEI!"

"FUCK YOU ONNA!"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT MY NAME IS HIEI!"

Okay...Hiei and Mina are just weird in general. Even as they are insulting each other...they seem to be having the time of their lives.

I mean that's the most important thing right? I felt an arm go around my shoulder and it brought me out of my thoughts as I looked to my mate. He had a soft smile and he chuckled softly at me.

"Those two fit well together." He chuckled and I couldn't help but nod as I agreed with him.

"Yeah...not as good as we do though." I giggled and I felt a small blush as Kurama leaned into my ear.

"We fit together in many ways my rose." He whispered in my ear in a deep voice which was much deeper than his normal tone. This was Yoko speaking to me. I could feel my mate mark heat up as well as my entire face. In his full demon form, Kurama had a lot more energy and was very aggressive in bed almost sadistic. Thinking about we had spent the past couple of days 7 is quite alright. No one saw." Kurama chuckled and I joined in with him and his laughter. "I shall go check on our favorite Hybrid." He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him as I watched him descend into the woods and I saw Mew run and jump to his shoulder. I turned back over to Mina and she was blood red. Whether it was because she was blushing or angry or a mix of the two I don't think I'll ever find out.

"Oh calm down Mina."

"You're a bitch we weren't-"

"Mina we know you weren't we were messing with you and Hiei. It's better Kurama and I saw you instead of Kazuma or worst of all Yusuke."

"Or Botan." She added and I laughed and she did as well. Mina had always been my best friend for as long as I could remember. Her parents would always joke that they were waiting for the day when her and I would come out because of how close we were with everything. Pretty sure at some point Hiei and Kurama are going to question the whole thing. But I'm not worried, Kurama knows I'm his and the fact that Mina opened up to guy still shocked me but it was obvious she cared for Hiei and he in return otherwise he would let Thorn ride with him so much. I couldn't get Mew to leave Kurama's side, which makes sense to me cause I never want to leave Kurama's side so yeah it just makes sense.

"So Al...let's spar." Mina grinned at me and I rose a brow and cracked my knuckles.

"Mina you sure about this? What about your injuries from Sensui?" I cracked my neck next and then was just stretching. A spar with Mina was very well, Mina and I are both very flexible and we both dance and we are actually trained in fighting and didn't have dumb shit luck like rarely use our powers when we spar unless we are pissed. It's always just straight hand to hand combat and if i've learned anything from my sparring sessions with Mina in the past I need to stretch. She was too.

"They are mostly healed Hiei actually helped but don't tell him I told you." She laughed a little and I smiled.

"You know Mina….I am really happy...we've both found some amazing demon men."

"Damn right...now stop stalling!" She smirked and yelled at me as she tackled me to the ground and we were rolling around on the ground and trying to get a hit on each other. She got me on my back and I kicked her off quickly and did a kip up to get me back on my feet. She was already back on her feet and running towards me and I readied myself and grabbed her hands in mine and stood my ground. She smirked at me and I smirked back.

Ahh I missed this. We seemed to fight constantly for what seemed like forever when it was really only an hour. When we had decided to stop and we were both sweating messes I looked and saw Kurama and Hiei with our spirit beasts were watching us and I couldn't help but smile. Seeing Kurama hold Mew was the cutest thing in the world to me. Hiei looked prideful but that was probably because his mate had gotten a few good punches on me. I looked up at Kurama and Hiei as they walked over to us and I looked at Kurama.

"You did well my Rose you as well Mina."

"oh save it I know." Mina smirked and Thorn flew to her shoulder and Hiei smirked back at her. God those two really do go well together.

"Well let's go I think Kuwabara started up the grill." Kurama and Mina nodded and they walked ahead as they spoke together about their fighting styles. Which left me alone with Hiei who was walking back to the tree he was in. I never grabbed someone so quickly in my life. I gripped the white scarf around his neck tightly and yanked him down hard into the ground. He growled up at me but froze in his anger when he saw my face. I must have been pissed...good.

"Hiei...I will only say this once." I had a deep and cold tone to my voice which was never normally there. "You hurt Mina...that dragon of yours is being shoved up your own ass." I spoke lowly at him and I could feel my Mazaku tattoos forming on my body as my energy rose. Hiei growled and grabbed my wrist and twisted it off of him. I didn't feel the pain oddly enough.

"Damn fox onna.." He said coldly to me and he stood up and fixed his clothing. "She's my mate is she not."

"Hiei...you can be very cold. If you ever hurt her-"

"Onna mind your business...I don't plan to hurt Mina fool." He spat at me and walked on ahead. Dick...but atleast I got my threat in.

Now to find Kurama.

* * *

*Meanwhile Kurama's POV*

I walked to the grill where I find Yusuke at. Funny I never knew my spirit detective friend turned Mazaku knew how to cook let alone grill. Not that I could say much, I still can't cook as well as my mate. I sighed inwardly. I had spoken with Hiei a couple of times since heading to Allie and Minas new apartment that early afternoon. It was obvious to me Hiei had deep feelings for her but if they were love I wasn't sure.

When a demon mates with another mate, a certain energy surrounds said mate. It's the energy of their mate it's meant as a warning not to go near their mate. Minas mate mark on Hiei was no doubt out of love. Hiei's...there was possessiveness and care...I could tell my friend was still trying to figure things about himself and about his newly acquired mate and the changes going through him. Hiei still sees love as a weakness. He will soon learn it is anything but.

I looked over and saw Allie talking with Touya. I smiled at her...she's so perfect.

Over the past couple of days I made a vow to always protect her in any way I can. And I made her promise to never do something reckless like that again. If she hadn't have come back I would have never seen her again...been able to hold her, hear her sing hear her laugh. It all was almost taken completely away from. I saw her walking over to me and she was giggling.

"Looks like Hiei and Mina have gone missing." She continued to giggle and didn't take long for me to understand what she meant. I was pretty shocked however.

I never took Hiei for an exhibitionist.

* * *

*Meanwhile Hiei's POV*

"F-fuck Hiei." she moaned against me into my ear. Her one hand clawing at my shoulder the other entangled into my hair. Having her fight with me and seeing her fight with the female fox awoken an urge in me. A sense of pride overtook me and besides the feeling of possessiveness still running through me when the drunkard decided to come near what was mine.

Nothing would take from me what was mine. No one. And if they tried they would die by my hand. My fangs grew dug into her neck hard and it elicited a lustful moan from deep within her chest. I smacked her ass hard while my other held up her leg and I thrusted deep into her wet cavern. She yelped and growled at me and I grinned at the bruised skin on her neck. This pale skin would be completely covered with marks from me had she allowed it. Her own fangs dug into my neck under my ear and I growled and started to thrust faster making the tree I had her back too shake. Her sex had tightened around me and it made it harder to pull out and thrust back in since it was so tight. So tight. Fuck I was losing all sense and becoming weak cause of these urges. But in being intimate with Mina...it made me feel powerful. It's a feeling I can't describe. The dragon and the Jagan were more than pleased when I had finally claimed her as mine. I picked up her legs and made them wrap around my waist as I thrusted deeper and harder. Sweat began to drip down her neck and from mine as well. Both of our bodies glistening in the soft light from the sunset. But nothing about what we were doing was soft. It was rough and heated and most definitely needed. The feeling of needing her and wanting her was like an itch I can't scratch. A thirst I can't quench.

Damn this woman and what she does to me. I lifted her up and laid her back down on the grass and was thrusting hard and fast into her center until I could myself go no further inside her. She yelped loudly and she closed her eyes quickly and she grabbed my arm that she had marked and bit down on it.

This is what sent me over the edge and with a deep growl I gave one last hard thrust and I felt her clench around me as we both reached our climaxes. I panted and laid down next to her and she had moved to me and she kissed me softly. She was panting as well and she laid her head on my chest.

"Forgot to tell you I got on birth control...so we are good." She told me and I rose a brow not knowing what that was. I searched her mind for my answers and once I found them I left her mind. I didn't want to intrude on her mind...I already trusted the damn woman and had respect for her. Her mind was easy to access which means she trusted me and had nothing to hide. If she did that's when I would have pursued further. We laid for a good few minutes just relaxing. She ran her fingers through her hair and was just gently massaging my scalp. It was….soothing. I hummed as I watched her out of the corner of my eye for a moment before closing my eyes. We continued to lay there in a comfortable silence.

After awhile we had gotten dressed and we headed back. Kurama and Allie seemed to know what we had done and the others if they did they didn't say anything...good. Kurama had me sit with everyone by the table as food was being served. Human food I had come to realize wasn't terrible but it was better than anything found in the makai. Most demons usually ate humans.

I never had a taste for them. Mina put a plate of food in front of me and I glared up at her.

"Hiei don't give me that look and just eat." She fired back at me and I smirked. A woman who could stand up to me and keep up with me. Smart woman. I sniffed the food in front of me and it was chicken and then there was something on a stick. It was more chicken and shrimp and these things called peppers. One red one green and one yellow. I saw everyone around me eating and I ate quietly as well. I didn't like eating in front of people.

I felt horror overcame me when I looked up from my plant of food. The hag brought out a machine that was meant for singing. The oaf went up to sing first.

Fuck my life.

* * *

*A little Later Minas POV*

I swear nothing was funnier than watching Yusuke and Kazuma sing 'Livin on a Prayer' together very loudly and very off key. Except maybe Hiei and Genkais combined reactions. Watching Hiei cringe was hilarious. I still can't believe he and I well...it was obvious we both needed it. Fuck when he is aggressive it's so amazing. The mix of pain and pleasure was almost overwhelming. I'm just glad we waited before heading back to everyone. I needed those few quiet moments. Hiei when he is silent can mean so many things. It's all about his body language and his eyes and his actions. He relaxes around me. He is Hiei Jaganshi. He doesn't normally relax like he did today or he has been lately around me. It...it makes me really happy that he trusts me like this to be calm around me and not so on guard. Hiei really trusts me.

"Hey Mina! Get up here!" Allie yelled at me and when I looked up. She was standing at the karaoke machine with two microphones. I grinned and ran up to her.

"So why don't we show them how Americans do Karaoke?" Allie smirked at me and I grinned back at her. She had her phone plugged into the Karaoke machine by an auxiliary cord. I started scrolling through the songs on her phone. There are many songs that we could sing but I wanted choosing one that we could both do that was had a part in both of our ranges. Well Allie's part might be pushing it but I know she can do it. But if she's going to do in front of everyone that's the real question. I like to think of this song as her stripper song. She loves it and i've heard sing it tons of times.

Now to make everyone else hear her.

As the music started to play I saw her eyes widened and she held the microphone in her hand.

" _Some day I'll let you in!"_ I looked over at Hiei his eyes were widened slightly at hearing me sing. " _Treat you write drive you out of your mind! Oh!"_ I dragged out the note and I looked Allie and I watched her take a breath to start singing.

" **You've never met a chick like me!"** Slow start for the moment but I know once she continues she'll pick it up instantly. " **Burn so Bright! I'm gonna make you Blind."**

" _ **Always want what you can't have, is it so bad if you can't have what you wanted!"**_ I smirked inwardly as I saw her getting more into it. I knew this song would help her loosen up. They may have heard her sing, but they have never heard her sing like this. It was time I showed them.

" _ **Make you feel good, As I whip you into shape. Yeah boy let's get it started! Give it up! You can't win cause I know where you've been! Such a shame you don't put up a fight!"**_ As we were singing we danced a little to the music and Yusuke and Kuwabara started clapping and making whoop whoop noises. Kurama looked a little shocked to the say the least but he had a smile on his face as he watched Allie sing. Hiei on the other hand kinda looked a little angry. And I didn't know why. " _ **Thats a game that we play at the end of the night! It's the same old story but you never get it right, Give it up!"**_

I laughed with Allie and bumped her hip with mine. She was getting into it and now as I was singing with her I was really getting into it too.

" _ **Come a little closer baby baby, come a little closer, come a little closer baby baby."**_

" _So stop trying to walk away!"_ I jumped down and was walking to Botan and I put my arm around her shoulders and she laughed. " _No you won't ever leave me behind!"_ I looked over to Allie who was by Keiko and pointing to her as if she was singing to her for fun. I forgot how fun karaoke was.

" **No! You better believe I'm here to stay!"**

" _That's right!"_

" **Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine! Oh!"** We are started doing a faucey walk to each other as we started singing together again.

" _ **Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you isn't it soo exciting? Will it shake you when I break you, take a back seat boy cause now I'm driving!"**_ We were walking back to the front now almost like a slow run or a jog while we sang and we jumped back up onto the stage together. She grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle in front of her and we both shook our hips to each other.

" _ **Give it up! You can't win cause I know where you've been such a shame you don't put up a fight! That's a game that we play at the end of the night it's the same old story but you never get it right! Give it up!"**_ I looked over at Hiei with a smirk before looking back at Allie who smirked at me as she walked over to Kurama and was walking around him. I followed suit and was walking around Hiei and we both were walking in a seductive manner. Hiei rose a brow at me as he watched me slightly out annoyance and out of curiosity. Kurama was chuckling a little at Allie. Wish Hiei would crack a fucking smile.

" **Oh...yeah.."**

" _Ah oh hey.."_ I dragged my finger around Hiei's chest and I winked at him and I saw the small smirk. Better than nothing. I wiggled my ass at him as I was slowly walking back to the stage. I looked Allie and I smirked at her as she had grabbed Kurama's shirt and was holding on to it and she looked up at him as she sang. Now was the fun part.

" **Hey! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ohohohoh!"** When she shit that note in the way she did it was fucking amazing. This was Allies stripper song for sure. As she dragged out those notes she bent her back backwards before coming back up. The look on Kurama's face showed how shocked he was. I know all of them were. Allie never sings like that in public. She does with me when we are alone. They need to see that. She still hides everything and she needs to open herself up more.

" _ **Come a little closer, come a little closer baby baby, come a little closer, come a little closer baby baby, come a little closer, come a little closer baby!"**_ We both jumped up and then down to be on our knees spread shoulder length apart. I pointed to Hiei she pointed to Kurama.

" _ **Yeah you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight!"**_ We bent our backs backwards to the ground before kicking our legs around to the front of us and doing a kip up to get back up on our feet. I looked at Hiei. His arms were crossed and there was a perverse grin on his face. He started speaking with me telepathically with the jagan.

'You're mine tonight..' I smirked at him and Kurama and Allie had dead eye contact. I know they couldn't use telepathy but that look in their eyes. Looks like Allie and I are both getting laid tonight. Good thing we both love them.

" _ **Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you isn't it so exciting? Will it shake you when I break you take a backseat boy cause now I'm driving! Give it up you can't win cause I know where you've been such a shame you don't put up a fight! That's a game that we play at the end of the night it's the same old story but you never get it right!"**_ Allie and I faced each other now and we were bent forward as we sung and dragged out the last night together and we slowly came up to go back to back.

" _ **Give it up, ooh whoa...yeah!"**_ We both were panting a little and everyone was clapping and that's when Allie realized how she acted when she sang she turned a deep shade of red before looking over at me. "Oh you're so getting it now.."

I rolled my eyes at her. It's not like she could- OH SHIT! I got so pumped. She played my song.

Show me How you Burlesque from Burlesque. Christina anything was my everything.

My poor vocal chords are gonna be shot. Botan actually jumped up to be with Allie and I for this. Allie had choreographed a song for this a long time ago. Her and Botan would do it and Allie would sing some backup vocals for it. We did this years ago for a talent show. Allie knows that I love this song more than anything. She brought up a chair for me to sit in and use as I needed it. I wasn't really going to dance for this. Allie was though and she had taught Botan some easy stuff for it too.

" **Underneath the city lights**

 **There is a world few know about**

 **Where rules don't apply, no**

 **And you can't keep a good girl down"** I was sitting in the chair while Allie and Botan stood next to me with their heads down and their hands behind their backs. I was leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and still holding the microphone in my hands. Once the music really started Allie and Botans heads shot up and they both did leg extensions, and I'm pretty sure everyone was pretty surprised to see that Botan could bend that way. Allie was on my left side so she did it with her left leg and Botan was on my right side and she lifted her left leg up. As they brought that leg down they quickly crossed it over their other leg and did a quick turn so their legs were uncrossed. They did a sashay towards center behind me ,which I was their center point and Allie skillfully grabbed the chair and put it behind us as I jumped up making a big stomp as I landed on my feet. The three of us were in a line and every time there was a stomp in the music we would stomp our right foot.

" **She comes through the club looking for a good time**

 **Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime**

 **Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine**

 **Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night"**

I jumped down so I was in a jazz split and Allie did a cartwheel to the right of me behind me while Botan did one to the left, again everyone was pretty shocked in Botans ability in doing these things. On make that they stuck out their hips and put their hands together like they were making something. On shake that they both shimmied quickly. They then shook their fingers while saying no, before grabbing chairs for themselves and they were crouched down as I jumped back up.

" **Hey-ey-ey!"**

" _Wha-oh-oh!"_ Allie shot up first and she dragged her hands down her sides.

" **Babydoll just come to life"**

" _Wha-oh-oh!"_ Allie then did a front facing body roll.

" **Under the spotlight"** Now it was Botans turn to jump in and she was doing the Wha-oh-ohs with Allie.

" _Wha-oh-oh!"_

" **All the girls wanna fall in line. WE say! HEY HEY HEY HEY!"** They were both behind me a little and shaking their hips to the beat as they clapped their hands high above their heads.

" _Here come the ladies about to give a little show."_

" **He-eh-eh-hey**

 **Here go the boys you gotta show a little more. Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**

 **Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**

 **Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**

 **So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque."** At this point I was so lost in song and just so pumped that I wasn't sure of the choreography that they were doing behind me. This song was my song. Frankly anything by Christina was my song but this one for sure. It made me feel so sexy and so empowered when I sang it and honestly it made me let loose completely. I was shaking my own hips or clapping when it was appropriate. But even if it wasn't I honestly didn't really care. This song was amazing and I loved it.

I couldn't help but let loose. There was one part that worried me however. It was they last Hey heys right before the end and they were coming up. I inwardly gave myself a pep talk. I could do this. I took a glance at Hiei who had a grin on his face even though he was over in the tree now away from everyone.

That grin of his was all I needed. Damn...how could one demon make me this happy? I don't know and maybe I'll never really know but fuck...I love that little asshole.

" **Lemme hear you say**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah**

 **Say yeah yeah yeaah**

 **Say yeaah… yeah yeah!"**

The rest of the song after that giant note was all a blur. I really couldn't focus much after that until everyone was clapping for us. I looked at Hiei and he even clapped his hands together once to make sure I saw and then he turned his head away.

Oh Hiei...such a dick but you're my dick. I wouldn't want things any other way. At last a time of peace.

Or so I thought.

* * *

A.N. Cliffhanger! Kinda...I needed a filler chapter for this story that was fun and made me happy. I have to tell you all this no sex chapters for a while or fun light hearted fluffy chapters. For sure there some instances but that's about it as we are getting started on the three kings and you can expect some violence and some drama and chaos. The songs are 'Show me How you Burlesque' By Christina Aguilera from the movie/musical Burlesque and 'Give it Up' by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gilles from the show Victorious which can you believe a song with such sexual hidden meaning was on Nickelodeon! It blows my mind. Anyway I don't these songs obviously. Keep an eye out for the one shot about The Poltergeist Report because that will happen soon before the next chapter. Please rate review comment and whatever you all would like to do! Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you all again in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. Hey Everyone! Been awhile since I posted anything for the 'To Love A Rose' and 'Fiery Love' story line but I am happy to be doing it now. I was gonna post a one shot about The PolterGeist report movie but I got no responses if you all wanted to see, it so I decided not to write it. But if it is something you guys want to see then please let me know! Cause I'm not going to put something out there you guys don't want to see. But anyway. I don't own YYH just my OCs!

* * *

Chapter 17

Not ready for a Goodbye

This day is going to be hell. Literal fucking hell. Since the party at Genkai things have gone pretty awry to say the least. Koenma is hiding from spirit world since he didn't end Allie and Yusuke's lives because they are the Mazaku heirs. I haven't really talked to Hiei or even have really seen him much and the same goes for Allie. Until about last night. Before having some very angry sex, Hiei told me he was leaving for demon world. And then I got a call from Allie once Hiei fell asleep. She had still been staying with Kurama spending as much time as she could with him since Shiori was gone with Kazuya with them being married and all. She and Yusuke are leaving for demon world too...even Kurama is leaving. Yusuke and Allie were called to demon world by Raizen one of the three demon kings. He's practically their ancestral father and the only living relative they have left, unless you count Atsuko which for Yusuke you would but not for Allie. Atsuko has been too drunk still lately to even fully meet Allie. But Kurama was called by another demon king, his name was Yomi and while I don't know the full details of who Yomi is, I do know he used to be apart of Kurama's I guess gang you could call it when he was just a thieving fox. Allie didn't tell me everything but she said it was some pretty heavy stuff and that Kurama seemed more than shaken up about it.

And lastly...Hiei was called by the last demon king Mukuro. Hiei knows nothing about any of the demon kings, this I was more than aware of. I didn't know much about the three kings…but I knew enough not to fuck with any of the three of them. Raizen...is probably the most powerful of them...but he is weak and dying and he gave up eating humans completely and no one really knew why until it was revealed that Allie and Yusuke were his descendants. Somewhere along the line, Raizen had mated with a human woman. But it doesn't make anything he has done in his life any less vicious to say the least. He's a powerful demon. I remember my father telling me about the three kings when I was younger. Even if Yomi and Mukuro went up against Raizen now in his weakened state, they would still fall to Raizens power.

That even more made me realize how strong Allie and Yusuke were and how they were on an entirely new level. And I was pissed I wasn't up there with them.

Now Yomi, is blind. He is strong and he was blinded by an assassin when he was younger. His ears can practically hear any and everything. Nothing goes unheard by him in the land of Gandara. He has no sympathy for humans or spirit world or anything, which I know makes Allie even more worried that he summoned Kurama and Kurama is going. Allie is terrified of him going, she knows Kurama can handle himself but it's still a scary thought. She was crying to me on the phone, and I know how much she hates crying. She is terrified and she hates it.

Now Mukuro, while I don't know much about Mukuro...I do know Mukuro is a very vicious demon king that has done many things in their reign. I say their, because I don't know if Mukuro is a man or a woman. That's never been specified to me whatsoever, I've never seen Mukuro, but as my father told its as if Mukuro always has a mask on their face and when Hiei got the message from Mukuro that more then showed that it was true.

I don't think it comes as any surprise that I don't want Hiei to go. But he is set on it. I was looking at him as he was sleeping. Creepy I know but I'm worried...I don't want him to go. It can be very dangerous...no it will be very dangerous...I came closer to him in the bed and I reached and held his hand gently. He stirred a little but he didn't wake up. When he sleeps with me...its very peaceful...he's put down his walls...it feels like he trusts me. That alone makes me so undeniably happy. I really do love this asshole. And I say asshole in a nice caring way. I don't want him to leave...but I know he has too.

Hiei finally opened up to me last night...at least a little. About him and Yukina...he has considered telling her about them being related but it will never move past that. I honestly wonder if she already knows...they had the same deep red eyes...his eyes that captivate me and draw me in everytime I look at him. I can't stop looking at them. And I love his jagan...Hiei wouldn't be Hiei without the jagan or without the dragon. I wish he would open up more...I guess little by little...but I guess that's one thing that can keep a relationship interesting if you're constantly learning about the person then it just slowly and gradually gives you an excuse to love the person more.

Oh god I sound all lovey dovey like Allie...what the hell is this bastard doing to me. I sat up in my bed and shook my head and sighed. I saw Thorn sleeping at the end of the bed and I smiled. I looked out the window as the sun fully began to rise...maybe I'll make breakfast...I tried to scoot out of the bed and Hiei's arm wrapped around my waist. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I looked down at him and he was still sound asleep.

"don't move onna…" He grumbled in his sleep. Okay maybe he wasn't fully asleep. "Or I'll kill you.." Or maybe he was. I don't know...Hiei is so confusing to me sometimes. I just rolled my eyes and moved his arm. He growled a little but he didn't move from the bed and he rolled onto his chest. I looked on his back and there was scratches and claw marks and burn marks on his back. Oops…

Oh well. He'll heal, I'm gonna have to wear a scarf today cause my neck is covered in hickeys. So are my shoulders…and my upper back...and my thighs…

Well looks like every inch of me will be covered today. I went to my shower and I started to relax and wash myself. I found that my skin was still tender from all the hickeys and I hissed lowly as I washed my body. I finished and the bathroom was filled with steam as usual. I went into my room and found Hiei was still asleep but now Thorn was laying on his chest.

That is too adorable.

I smiled and then grabbed some blue jeans a black thin long sleeve black shirt and a soft red scarf. My hair had already dried. I came over and kissed Hieis cheek while he slept and I yelped as he grabbed me and pulled me back into the bed.

"Hiei I need to make breakfast."

"Hn."

"Hiei."

"No."

"HIEI!"

"DAMMIT ONNA!" Why does it always seem we bicker a little like this? Because we did. Always. But...it's what makes us work. I looked down at him as he opened his eyes.

"Come on Hiei, we need to go eat." I looked at him and I had a soft smile on my face as his face was just calm.

"Hn. Wearing a scarf to hide it? There's no point the foxes will know." He said to me as I tugged at the scarf and I grabbed his hand to make him stop while my face turned slightly pink.

"Well I don't care...I'm wearing." He just hummed at me before getting up himself and getting dressed. I was staring at him as he got dressed and I couldn't help it...he's such an attractive man...I can't help but stare at him. There is one thing about Hiei though.

He has no ass. It is flat as a cutting board but it's adorable and as I was thinking this I couldn't help but giggle to myself which caused him to turn to me and glare at me.

"What are you laughing at Onna?" I continued to giggle. It was so funny to me.

"Oh nothing Hiei. Just thinking about how cute your butt is." Hiei turned to me and was in shock. He blinked several times and he genuinely looked very confused and then he growled a little bit at me with some pink on his cheeks.

"My my Hiei Jaganshi-"

"Shut up onna!" he started to warn me and he clenched his fists as I giggled softly and I walked closer to him as he continued to growl at me. Fuck he can be so damned adorable when he wanted to be.

"Mister Hiei Ja-"

"Onna."

"Hiei Jaganshi is Blushing." I continued to giggle while he continued to growl at me.

"I am not Onna!"

"You're blushing."

"No I am not Onna!"

"Yes you are Hiei."

"Mina." He spoke seriously and I looked up at him and his arms slowly came up around my waist. This was...different. I looked into his eyes and he held me close to his body. What is with him? He is never like this...not at all. He never really says my name either. Usually I get on him for calling me Onna and what not but I really don't care anymore...but it really does makes me happy when he says my real name. Damn dick for doing this lovey dovey shit to me especially considering I've never been into doing this lovey dovey shit...but he makes me want too. His hands slowly came up to my shoulders. He seemed very confused like he really didn't know what he was doing. His left arm wrapped around my waist while his other hand came up and gently caressed my cheek before he leaned in and connected his lips with mine. I was shocked to say the least but I kissed him back slowly nevertheless as I closed my eyes. I came up and my hands held both sides of his face as my tongue mingled with his and then my arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled away and he looked into my eyes with that gentle look that was very rare for me to see in his eyes. The one that made my heart race and makes a blush come to my cheeks.

"I know you don't wish for me to leave…" He continued to look to me as his voice was softer than usual.

"Hell no...why would I want you to go you ass…" I sighed and breathed in and he chuckled at me.

"I won't be gone long….and this is something I have to do…" He leaned down and was kissing my neck as he continued to hold me. His hot kisses on my neck always seemed to make me feel weak in the knees and I held on to him tightly. I bit my lip to suppress a moan cause I know once he heard that there was no leaving this house for some time.

Actually no. I want that to happen.

"You are my mate Mina...I will return to you baka onna so don't think I won't" Wait a minute. I pushed him off of me and looked at him.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT!?"

"THAT'S THE ONLY PART YOU HEARD!? YOU REALLY ARE A BAKA!"

"NO! YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE ONNA!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!" I gotta tell you I don't know how many times we went back and forth yelling at each other calling each other idiots. My guess it had been about 20 minutes. But an hour of angry sex later we were back where we started naked in bed with my head on his chest. Damn him.

"I meant what I said Onna...I will return for you...now rest...I don't intend to leave yet…" And with that I closed my eyes sleeping on his chest but not before whispering something before succumbing to my exhaustion.

"I love you Hiei…"

* * *

Well that's it. I've been busy and have had a crappy time, I just wanted a cute and small feel good chapter. So yeah. Until next time. Also for everyone who noticed the issues in the last chapter...I've tried fixing it several times. For some reason it keeps saving like that like I have deleted the file and reuploaded it but every time it seems to come in contact with Fanfiction it changes. So yeah sorry everyone but I do have this posted on Archive of Our Own as well under the same pen name and you can check there as well for updates on this story. And again until the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

A.N. Hey Guys I think we are really starting to get into the final arc of this story. Originally for this story I had planned on to eventually making another story after this to follow this arc but I have decided against it. While I love the OCs I have made for this story and for To Love a Rose and I love these stories I feel like they have more or less run their course. I may make some one shots that more or less continue the love stories of Kurama and Allie and Mina and Hiei in the future but that will be it. I really want to focus on my other stories such as Eclipse which is something I am really excited for and The Purity in Loki's Life and there's a few Inuyasha stories that I have put off finishing and even one I took down completely so I could re write it. So After Fiery Love is finished, the story of Allie and Kurama and Mina and Hiei are done. Except maybe some fluffy/smutty one shots in the future.

I don't know honestly what my next story will be that's yyh after Eclipse is finished. Might take a break and read some fics that I have saved for me to read later on cause I've taken a break more or less from reading any fics from any fandom. Except one shots here and there that appear on my tumblr every so often. But anyway, **I don't own Yyh just my ocs.**

 **First Off Hieis POV!**

Chapter 18

Behind me. In Front of me. All around me. Dead bodies. Dead weak demons. The more Mukuro sent, the stronger they became. The stronger they were, the longer it would take me to kill them all. If I was quick about it, I would get a break for about a minute before the masked demon king would send out the next wave of demons for me to defeat.

I couldn't tell if I was slowing down and becoming weaker or if the demons were becoming faster and stronger. Perhaps both at this point.

Either way, they are going down. I wasn't going to die. I had become like the fox...I started to care for someone else's well being besides my own and Yukina's. My jagan glowed as I locked on to her energy and I could see her in my mind. She herself was training like I was but instead of only training herself she was training others with the foxes mate Allie. Mina and Allie were teaching Jin and those other demons we had beaten in the dark tournament to become stronger while also somewhat training themselves. I continued to watch while I slashed demons away from me and was ending their lives quickly. My focus however stayed on her...I made her promise to stay away from demon world and to stay near Yukina to protect her. Mina could protect herself, I won't have to worry about her…Yukina however is still covered by many. While the bastards of that Black Black Club are dead, there are many others who know about the ice maidens and their tears. Disgusting that people wish for that and the wealth it brings them. If they wanted those damn tear stones they might as well go to the ice world and figure out a way to get them if they wanted them so bad. But that's too much work for lazy humans.

I sat against the wall for a moment. The room I was in was quiet, and the smell of fresh blood, old blood, death and decay filled the air around me. It wasn't much different than demon world's smell actually but in a confined space like this where I had been killing demons for what seemed like an unknown amount of time the smell was more potent and could make any animal demon like the foxes fall to their knees at its putrid smell. Probably would make Kuwabara squeamish and puke everywhere. I closed my eyes ignoring the smell and I continued to watch Mina with the jagan. She was walking over to Yukina with a smile on her face, her hair up in a high ponytail and it seemed to have curled on the ends. She wore a baggy black shirt that did practically nothing for her curves but I prefer it that way since I'm not there...I don't care what she wears but I do not wish to have another demon looking at what's mine and considering she was wearing those tight black pants that she called 'yoga pants'...I wasn't happy as it was. That ass of hers is mine and if anyone of them looks at my mate…they won't survive.

"Kami what has happened to me…" I hissed lowly to myself as I stood up and cracked my neck and knuckles seeing more demons coming in the room toward me. I watched as Allie had walked over to Mina and Yukina and they were all talking. Depending on the distance between whoever I am tracking and myself I can't usually hear a damn thing they are saying...it's just a silent vision of them in my head. I ran through the new onslaught of demons killing them quickly. It wasn't much longer before I saw Allie leave through a demon world portal and I could sense her energy fully now that she was in the same dimension as I was. I figured she wouldn't stay in the human realm much longer, Yusuke is heading for Tourin and Kurama is in Gandara with Yomi. Yusuke and her still have to meet their ancestral father Raizen. I threw my sword down as all the demons seemed to die around me once more and I fell back against the wall and slid to the ground exhausted. I was fighting sleep as much as I could, I would not become so careless like this. I looked up as I sensed a powerful energy and I saw Mukuro walk into the room and I stood up.

I'll sleep comfortably when I am back with Mina.

 **(Allies POV. Backtrack when they all decided to leave for demon world)**

This place smells so bad. Like I thought Yusukes farts were bad, nope. The smell of demon world is ten times worse. I sighed as I started to run through demon world in my full demon form. When I had awoken and I had finally had my ears and my tail, the markings had never showed and now these Mazaku markings are going to forever be on my body. Which is okay, makes me look badass and it's not like I don't already have tattoos, I have the one...but I'll have to really remember where my markings are if I decide to get any more down the road. Probably not but I would like to, I guess it depends on what the future holds for me. I sighed as I continued to run, no demons had come past me yet but I didn't think any would, ever since the battle with Sensui, if demons didn't know Yusuke and I and the others...they sure as hell did now and they were petrified. Or at least they knew not to mess with us, either way I didn't care. I locked on to Yusukes scent and started to follow it. I made him promise not to go and see 'Raizen' without me. An ancestral demon father is something I never thought I had...or at least something I haven't really thought about. When I got the message about it from his monks...I was skeptical and when they called Yusuke too it got me worried. I know the man is dying, Raizen is the strongest out of the three demon kings...but he is dying since he had given up eating humans. But why...why give up something that keeps you alive and why not try to find a substitute? I know he gave up the humans a long time ago back when the kekkai barrier wasn't up between the two worlds...but beyond that I don't know much else except that he is a powerful and ruthless demon. He could kill Yomi and Mukuro easily and yet…he doesn't.

The faster I was running the more Yusukes scent was coming by my nose...beef ramen and axe body spray...eww.

Men, I swear only man I know who doesn't ever stink is Kurama. And trust me I lived with him for months, he is always clean! He smells like an abundance of roses always.

I can't shake this feeling that I should have gone with him to see Yomi...but he made me promise to stay away from Gandara and he hasn't told me much of anything so far. Just that Yomi, ran with him when he was a bandit and that he had a thing for my mother. Kurama said it's best if I stay far away but this only has me more worried. He's going to stay in touch with me because shockingly enough our phones have reception in demon world but it all still has me worried. I looked up and I saw Yusuke and I sighed as I saw the giant tower in front of us and the monks around us all stared at Yusuke and I.

"Bout time your ass got here...you ready for this?" Yusuke looked at me and I was still busy staring up at the structure in front of us. I turned to him and nodded and we started walking to it...taking our time and I'm unsure why but it was the best thing I could do for now. This wasn't something I was excited for.

"As ready as I'll ever be...How'd Keiko take you leaving?" I looked at him as we walked and he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Not well, but I told her when I get back, that I am gonna marry her."

"Yusuke Urameshi getting married?" I smirked at him. "That sounds quite shocking you know."

"Eat a dick Allie…" He mumbled and turned away from me. "I love Keiko...I'm not just spewing bullshit...if she will have me then I intend to marry her."

I smiled softly at Yusuke with his confession. I noticed a slight touch of pink on his cheeks and I knew he really loved Keiko, there was no denying that. But I never knew he thought that much into his future. His grades certainly suggest that he doesn't but...he actually does. And his feelings for Keiko are genuine.

"Well...I am proud of you Yusuke…"

"Yeah yeah whatever…" He mumbled and walked ahead of me and I smiled.

"Dad would be too... he was very big on following your feelings and your heart…" My words made him stop. I spoke a little to Yusuke about our father but not enough to really know how much of an amazing man he was. Yusuke had held so much animosity to the idea of his birth father and now that he knows that our dad didn't walk out on him and his mom and that he actually just didn't know about him threw him through a loop.

"Stop getting all mushy with me….let's go meet this old bastard." He smirked at me and I grinned back at him now knowing he understood what I had meant. We both started to run up to tower to go meet Raizen.

Not knowing that when we would walk in, we were going to have our asses handed to us.


End file.
